Saving You
by miz-jamCutie
Summary: [ chapter 13 UP ] Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers in front of him. Harry had moved closer to Hermione. Dumbledore sighed. They're better off knowing.[chp. 8] HarryHermione.
1. Starting New Things, Continuing The Old

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Tell me what you think! Be nice…  
Ps. Jessie is Jessica... in case you were wondering!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter unless I bought it, which would be kinda impossible… some characters have come from my own imagination!

**_Chapter 1 – Starting new things, continuing the old_**

Harry yawned, sitting in class, only half paying attention in his Transfiguration class while Professor McGonagall talked about producing a proper Bubble-Head charm. His dark, untidy black hair fell over his bright, green eyes, his mother's eyes. They had grown a little bit over the summer and he didn't bother cutting them, since now he had an opportunity to hide his scar, behind his hair, from curious on looking wizards and witches.

It was the first day of class after the Christmas holidays. Of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stayed at school to celebrate the holiday, but this time with their new friend Jessica Rylie Smith.

Harry turned his head back looking over to the desk behind him. Jessica sat in her seat pretending to listen to Professor McGonagall speak, doodling on a piece of parchment. Jessie looked up at Harry and smiled. She had dark strawberry blonde, hair with small thin curls. Jessie had transferred to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, from her wizarding school in Toronto. Her father had gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic in London. Jessie was also in her 6th year. She went back to writing on her parchment. Harry glanced down at what she was writing. On the parchment she wrote "You bored?"

She pushed the parchment over to the tired-looking, blonde haired boy sitting besides her. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched Neville trod around in the little pool Professor McGonagall had conjured for Neville to swim around in for the little demonstration. Draco Malfoy took the parchment and lazily read what was on it. Harry turned back and looked towards the front of the class, watching Professor McGonagall perform the Bubble-head Charm on Neville Longbottom, a forgetful boy who was placed in Gryffindor.

Jessie and Draco were completely different; it was strange when he had asked Jessie out on a date before Halloween. Jessie was in Gryffindor, with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and of course Draco's in Slytherin. The students didn't know how to react when they found out. Of course a lot of the Gryffindor guys had thought Jessie was just some hot chic from Canada, as did a lot of other guys in the school, including some from Slytherin. Even so, there were some Slytherin students who despised the idea of having Slytherins and Gryffindors mix with each other; then again, those who thought this were Slytherin girls who would have killed to be with Draco. Other boys in the school would have asked Jessie out, but seeing Draco Malfoy doing it, asking out a Gryffindor, when he truly detested Gryffindors, was really uncanny to every one.

Draco quickly scribbled something on the parchment and passed it back to Jessie. Draco had matured enough, to the likes of most girls in the school from all houses including those in Gryffindor. The quidditch team had been good for Draco… then again it's been good for pretty much all the guys on any quidditch team at Hogwarts. Practices and matches have done amazingly well for Harry, Draco and Ron. No longer were they just tall, skinny, lanky boys who played quidditch, but to all girls who cared, they were strong lean, mean quidditch playing machines, and had the muscles to prove it.

In front of Jessie sat Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends. Of course Ron was happy with the attention he was getting from girls, especially since he felt like he was in the lime light, and he didn't have to do anything life threatening. He sat on Harry's right, reading "Quidditch Through the Ages" which he had bewitched (with the help from Hermione) to make it look like he was reading the proper text book for Transfiguration. The bottom back of Ron's bright, red hair was covered with lots of tiny, little braids. His hair had also grown a little longer over the years. His mother wasn't pleased with the way his hair was, she was just relieved it wasn't as long as long as Bill Weasley's hair, one of Ron's many siblings.

Jessie sighed. She picked up another little piece of what remained to be unbraided hair, from the back of Ron's head and started to braid. Professor McGonagall's class was boring her students to sleep. Most of the class were half asleep; others were merely trying to find something to do in order to pass the time. Jessie continued to braid what ever was left of Ron's unbraided hair, while he continued to read, barely noticing what has become of his head. Draco rested his head on his arms, quietly sleeping besides Jessie slowly breathing in and out blowing his feathered pen back a fourth, towards and then away from his nose. Neville, too, even though amidst McGonagall's demonstration, was slowly drifting off to sleep, kept quietly pinching himself trying to keep himself awake, or else he'd fell straight into the pool of water he was standing in for the little demo. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat behind Jessie and Draco, and were fast asleep. Seamus' head was leaning on Dean's shoulder, quietly snoring, while Dean slept quietly, his head lolling up and down in front of his body. Pansy Parkinson sat in the back corner on the left side of the class room. She had herself occupied, watching a short, stubby little man chase a chicken in the portrait besides her. Every few minutes she'd take a glance at Jessie and Draco and would just glare at Jessie even though she wasn't looking back at her.

Pansy was one of those Slytherins who thought Slytherins should mix with Gryffindors, especially if it was with Draco. Pansy despised having to see Draco with any other girl who wasn't her. Ever since The Yule Ball when Draco had turned to her as a last resort for a date, she's come to fall in love with him.

Harry looked around then class trying to find something that would catch his eye. He heard McGonagall mumble something about the bubble-head charm but completely ignored it, then the scratching of a feathered pen. Harry turned to look around to see who could possibly be awake enough to take notes. But of course, no matter how dreary this was there was at least one person scribbling away with her notes. Harry looked over to his left and watched Hermione Granger as she continued to take notes on the Bubble-Head charm.

Hermione's still the same dedicated, top of every class, witch. Nevertheless, Hermione had changed a bit. She had given up on S.P.E.W., but wasn't completely convinced that all house elves want to work for free. Hermione's bushy long hair was long gone. Thanks to Jessie, she's been able to manage her hair, keeping it controlled and not so messy, without having to spend hours charming it so that it would just stay in place. Now it only took her less than 2 minutes making her hair nice with smooth silky curls, or tops, 4 to make her hair straight. After that Harry seemed to notice Hermione more and more, thinking about her being more than just a friend.

Harry and Hermione had finally gotten together at the beginning of the Christmas holidays, with the help of Jessica. She had helped Harry build up enough confidence to ask Hermione out on a date. Hermione had always loved Harry, ever since they first became best friends in their first year, as a friend. But things started to change, after giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her parents at the end of the year, she's always felt like there was just something more. She broke up with Victor Krum over the summer, hoping she'd still have a chance with Harry, but still remaining friends with Victor.

A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled on Valentine's Day. He wanted to take Hermione out again but he didn't know where to go. He spent the rest of the lesson thinking about what he should do. He thought about taking Hermione to that little coffee house just outside the main part of the village but remembered how much he hated the place, and how he didn't want to ever go back.

"Harry Potter! You are requested in the Headmaster's office!"

_"Maybe I'll just take her to 'the Three Broomsticks'…" _Harry thought scribbling on his parchment.

"Mr. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall said impatiently.

Seamus jumped, distressed from his professor's yell, he accidentally pushed Dean off his chair falling face first into the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, she placed her hand on his arm.

Harry jumped. "What?" He looked up at Hermione then quickly to McGonagall. "Sorry, Professor!"

"Honestly, Mr. Potter, you ought to pay more attention in class. I know this may be boring to some, but you could still try to look like you're still paying attention." McGonagall shook her head, disappointed looking around her class at all the exhausted looking faces, which were trying to stay awake. All but Hermione looked like they were to pass out the second she turns her back on them. McGonagall looked back at Harry, frustrated with her class. "Any ways…" She sighed. "The headmaster would like to see you in his office."

Dean made a little snort then rolled over, making himself comfortable on the cold, hard floor.

Harry pardoned himself, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. He stepped over Dean and walked out of class heading for Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Thomas!" Professor McGonagall walked over to Dean and lightly kicked him off his back, rolling him over so that she could see his face. "Kindly return to your seat."

The class giggled as Dean gradually stood up and walked back to his seat.

* * *

Harry walked down the hallway towards the headmaster's office thinking about what he could have done this time, remembering the reasons he had visited the headmasters office previously.

_I wonder if he found out I helped stuff the dungbombs in the Prefect Bathroom._ Harry thought. He shook his head. _He wouldn't just call me down to his office for that… Would he? _Harry walked up to the gargoyle statue and said " Phoenix!" remembering the password from his recent visit to Dumbledore's office.

The statue jumped aside and Harry walked on up the stairs. Harry approached the wooden doors and knocked hard on the wood.

"Come in Harry!" Professor Dumbledore said from the other side of the doors.

Harry opened the doors, and then entered the familiar circular room. He walked up to Dumbledore's desk, praying he wasn't in trouble again. Harry noticed someone had already been sitting in the chair across from Professor Dumbledore. As Harry approached the desk he noticed his Potions professor's greasy hair.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Harry please sit." He smiled. He waved his wand and a magical squishy armchair appeared in front of Harry.

As Harry sat down he looked at the occupant besides him and saw Snape, his Potion's professor, examining something on the Headmaster's desk.

Harry looked back at the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled, "Well Harry, I've called you down today to discuss he fact that your mind is still opened to Voldemort."

Snape flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

Dumbledore smiled than continued. "Professor Snape has agreed to continue teaching you how to close your mind, on the condition that you respect your professor's personal life."

Harry held in a laugh, remembering what happened when he had ventured into one of Snape's memories.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said surveying Harry over his half-moon shaped glasses. "Harry, I highly recommend that you take this offer."

"I know Professor." Harry replied. Harry thought about what had happened last year with Sirius, when it could have been easily avoided. "So when do I start?" He asked, looking from Snape to the Headmaster.

"Well we were hoping to start as soon as possible, but since you have a quidditch match in less than a week, we'll start the day after the match." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Snape sat up straight. "Well Headmaster, if that's all?"

"Yes it is, Severus. You may go!" Dumbledore smiled.

Snape stood up and turned to Harry. "Come to my office the night after the match after diner. If anyone asks, you're terribly failing my class and is in dire need of help." Snape turned and then headed out of the room.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore. The headmaster clapped his hands lightly together. "So Harry, I guess that would be all for now, unless there's something you would like to tell me."

Harry looked up. "Umm, no, Professor." He got up and walked down the steps towards the door but then stopped. He turned around and looked at Dumbledore. "Umm, Professor, about the Prefect bathroom…"

Dumbledore smile. "It has already been fixed. I know I should probably be punishing you but I do have to say, you and your friends did an excellent job, although Fred and George might say otherwise." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Professor. I guess I'll see you later then." Harry left the office, leaving Dumbledore alone, pondering in the silence.

A/N: tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. Tell Me The Truth

A/N: well here's chapter three… tell me what you think…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter… some characters have come from my own imagination!!

**_Chapter 2 – Tell me the truth_**

Harry walked on to the quidditch pitch with his Firebolt over his shoulder. Ron walked along side him holding his Cleansweep 11. They followed the rest of their team onto the pitch for practice. Their next match was against Hufflepuff next Saturday this January.

Since Angelina Johnson had left last year, they had appointed Harry captain.

Harry had held a tryout session for other Gryffindors to tryout or the team, since Harry was missing a chaser, and was considering getting new beaters.

Sadly, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper happened to be the best Gryffindor had to offer. Luckily they had gotten better over the summer, so Harry wasn't worried.

Since Harry was allowed back on the Gryffindor team this year Ginny had tried out for chaser and made it. Ron stayed Keeper and Katie Bell still played chaser.

Harry's new chaser was Natalie McDonald.

While the Gryffindor team practiced, Draco walked onto the pitch with his Nimbus 2001 in hand.

Ron looked down below him. He flew across the pitch to Harry where he had just caught the snitch for the tenth time that day.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called over to Harry. He flew up right besides him and stopped. "Look who's down there!" Ron nudged his head looking back down at the ground.

Harry laughed. "Oh no… It's Draco. What are we going to do?" He asked sarcastically. "Don't trust him, do you?"

"Harry you can't trust people like Malfoy!!" Ron said. He flew down to the ground.

Harry shook his head. He flew over to Katie Bell. "Could you make sure every one's still practicing, unless they want a break, give it to them. Ron and I are going to talk to Malfoy."

Harry followed Ron back to the ground.

Ron got off his broom and stomped up to Draco. "Malfoy, What are you doing here? Trying to spy on us?

Jessie walked onto the pitch. "Draco, spy? That's hard to believe, especially with his hair… You could see his hair a mile away!!" Jessie laughed messing up Draco's hair. "You know, Draco, you really should cut this, you'd look so much hotter with your hair all copped off."

Draco backed away. "You're not cutting my hair!!" Draco kidded.

Harry approached Ron from behind. "Hey Jess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Draco's teaching me how to fly a broom!" Jessie explained. "You see I've never really been on one and I really want to learn since I've been watching you guys on them and it looks fun!!"

"Fun?" Harry laughed. "Did you know you could die 'cause of a broom?"

"I didn't say that part was fun!" Jessie laughed.

"Jess!" Draco called. "Do you want to learn or not."

Jessie didn't even notice Draco had walked away. "Oh, sorry. See you guys later!!"

Jessie ran over to Draco.

Draco started to show Jessie how to properly mount a broom.

Harry watched amazed. "Look, Draco can mount a broom properly. I'm surprise he could."

Ron got back onto his broom and flew back to his position by the three goal posts.

Harry shook his head. Harry mounted his broom and flew back up. He let the team leave for the night. They had been practicing for hours and hadn't really stopped for decent breaks. Harry was confident that Gryffindor would win on Saturday against Hufflepuff. They have been practicing ever since their match with Ravenclaw in November.

As the Gryffindor team left Harry flew over to Ron who was floating just over the right goal post. "Aren't you going to go in? I sent the rest of the team in."

Ron shook his head. He looked down at Jessie who had already gotten on the Draco's broom and was flying a couple meters above the ground over Draco.

"Stupid git." Ron hadn't even heard what Harry had said. "She's so blind. Malfoy's just playing her. He's up to something."

"How would you know?" Harry asked looking around the quidditch pitch. He had just caught a glimpse of the snitch flying around the middle goal post on the other side of the pitch.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that Malfoy hates anyone who's not pureblood. Jessie's half and half. Her mum's a muggle!" Ron explained. "It's just not right!!"

"Maybe he doesn't know…" Harry thought.

"Well if he doesn't, as soon as he finds out he'll dump." Ron frowned. "And he'll treat her like rubbish!!"

Harry grinned. "You like her don't you!?"

"Like who?" Ron asked innocently, looking away.

"Jessie, you like her don't you!" Harry flew in front of Ron and looked him in the eye. "Come on!! I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Ron looked down at Jessie. She was laughing with Draco. Ron shook his head. "I hate Malfoy, and you know I do. I'm just looking out for her!!"

"Because you like her!" Harry grinned.

"Harry, just drop it!!" Ron turned his broom around and flew back to the ground.

Harry grinned. Harry stayed out and continued chasing the snitch around the pitch.

A/N: Thanx to Natasha i've finally finished my second chapter... at school!! thank you geography... chapter three might take a while though. Read and Review


	3. The Pain Never Stops

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter… some characters have come from my own imagination!

A/N: I changed a few things... so yea...

_**Chapter 3 – The pain never stops**_

"Yes we won!" Ginny rejoiced.

After the Gryffindor team had beaten Hufflepuff 360 to 110 they all paraded into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron sank down onto the comfy chairs in the common room.

As other Gryffindors came to congratulate the team Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew onto the table besides Harry. He noticed a piece of parchment was tied neatly to Hedwig's left leg.

Harry quickly tore off the letter hoping it was from Hagrid or someone else trying to congratulate him for catching the snitch or something.

Harry's hope sank when he saw Snape's name scribbled at the bottom of the parchment.

On the parchment Harry read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_You are to be in my office on Wednesday, right after dinner.  
I expect that you have been practicing how to close your mind, but then again  
you are just like your father._

_Professor Snape_

Harry threw the parchment into the fire and watched it burn.

"What was that about?" Ron asked looking at the burning pieces of parchment

"Snape… again." Harry said angrily.

Ron understood. Snape hated having to teach Harry Occlumency as much as Harry didn't want Snape teaching him. So Snape's been dropping mean comments on Harry about him and his father, making Harry madder.

Harry grabbed a Fire Whiskey that Ron and Jessie got from Hogsmeade, before heading to their common room, taking the secret passage into Honeydukes.

Jessie had caught Harry and Ron sneaking out one night to take a walk in Hogsmeade. She had been looking at the Marauder's Map the night she borrowed it and noticed the two slowly making their way out of the dormitory.

She secretly followed them to the "One-eyed-statue". When she got there she couldn't find them anywhere, but according to the map, they were marked standing still right in front of her. She didn't know about Harry's invisibility cloak, so she accidentally walked into them, causing Harry and Ron fall over, apparently dying from laughter, since they had been watching Jessie's confused face the whole time. After they each stopped laughing Harry explained about the cloak, and Ron accidentally told Jessie about where they were going so she forced them to take her with them, since she threatened to tell a teacher if they wouldn't let her go with them.

Harry finished chugging down a Fire Whiskey. He threw the empty bottle onto the floor then he grabbed another bottle. Luckily, Hermione put a charm on the Fire Whiskey making sure that no student in their fifth year or under could touch them. No one wanted to handle a bunch of drunken younglings wandering around the common room.

Jessie walked by Harry hoping to get a Fire Whiskey for herself. She noticed Harry chugging down what was left of his twelfth bottle. She grabbed the Fire Whiskey from the table besides Harry before Harry could reach it.

"Hey!" Harry said, his head swaying back and forth. "I was… going… to drink that!"

"Harry, how many have you drank?" Jessie ask looking over the bottles lying around him.

Jessie turned to Ron who was sitting right beside Harry talking animatedly about the quidditch match with Seamus and Dean. "Ron! What are you doing! Don't you notice anything?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. He turned around and saw Harry rummaging under the couch looking for more Fire Whiskey. He looked back at Jessie. "What's wrong?" He asked as if he didn't even notice Harry sitting besides him.

"Oh god!" Jessie snatched the Fire Whiskey in Ron's hand and threw it in the rubbish bin.

Ron scowled. He picked up another Fire Whiskey and walked over to the other side of the room to mingle with other people.

Jessie marched up to Hermione, who was trying to concentrate on her homework. "Look, I now you don't want anyone bothering you but I think you have to see this." Jessie dragged Hermione over to Harry who was now singing some song about Ron and his maroon dress robe in the fourth year.

"_For there once was a boy named Ronnie,  
who had one ugly robe that looked very funny  
He went to the ball and wanted to dance with Fleur  
But couldn't so he sat with his robe that looked very… FUNNY!"_

Ron jumped up from his seat across the room and ran over to Harry. "Harry shut up! You're making a fool of yourself!" Trying to hide that fact that he also didn't want to be reminded of Fleur.

Harry fell off his seat face first into the floor. Hermione rushed over to Harry and helped Ron lift Harry up.

Harry was too heavy so Hermione started to fall under the pressure of the weight. Jessie ran over to Hermione and took Harry from her. Jessie and Ron half dragged half carried Harry to his room, while Hermione opened the doors for them to get in.

Hermione pulled the covers off the bed.

All of a sudden Harry raised his head. He regained some strength and stumbled over to his bed and fell weakly on it, forgetting to remove his glasses.

Hermione sighed. "What did Snape say this time?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know…"

Jessie stretched her arms. "I never really realized how heavy Harry was!"

Hermione turned to Jessie and just stared at her like she was crazy for thinking of something like weight at a moment like this.

"I'm just saying." Jessie looked at Harry. "Well we better leave before Harry wakes up and realizes how sick he'll be. That might not be a clean sight…" Jessie trailed off leaving the room.

Ron shrugged. "She's right. Come on, Herms."

The two followed Jessie out the door leaving Harry alone to sleep.

(A/N: _Harry's Dream...this is all kind of happening in Harry's head..._)

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the dormitory.

He pulled his cloak over him hiding himself from any one or thing who maybe looking at him.

Harry walked down the stairs leading down into the Great Hall. He accidentally stepped on Mrs. Norris' tail on his way down the stairs making her hiss angrily at him. He continued down the stairs with out even noticing where he was going.

He slowly pushed the Entrance doors open and walked out onto the grounds.

Not knowing where he was going he continued to walk towards Hagrid's hut down by the Forbidden Forest.

He stopped. It was so quiet outside. He could hear his heart beating repeatedly again and again.

_What am I doing here?_ Harry looked around from under his cloak. He sees Hogwarts standing behind him a few meters behind him. _Why am I outside?_

Harry turned around, and started to walk back to the castle.

Harry stopped again, but not because he wanted to. Some one or something made him stopped. He looked behind him checking if there was anyone there. No one. At least no one he could see.

He quickly turned around. He heard something move behind him on the grass. He dared not to turn his head. His heart started to beat faster.

Harry tripped. He looked back looking for what had tripped him. He saw something he didn't thought he didn't want to see. Two, yellow, piercing eyes moving straight for him.

Harry tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was stuck. His pants had gotten caught around something and whatever it was would let Harry go.

He tried ripping his pants but they wouldn't rip. All Harry wanted to do was leave, and be inside the castle.

Harry pulled of his invisibility cloak. He searched the ground around him frantically trying to find something he could use to help him defend himself. There was nothing, nothing he could see. _I just need something!_ Harry started searching his pockets looking for something… anything. He pulled out his wand. _My WAND! I'm so stupid!_

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled. The spell shot into the night. Harry heard something fall. "LUMOS!"

Harry pointed his hand looking around for something that he could of hit. Harry brought his wand over to the end of his pant that was stuck. Harry noticed that a twig had caught his pant, so when Harry kept tugging on it would just get tighter. Harry finally got his pant lose when he noticed something lying just in front of him.

A dead snake lay motionless on the ground. Or at least he thought it was dead.

_Is it dead? _Harry thought. He poked it with his wand. It didn't move. Harry shrugged. He picked up his invisibility cloak, got up and he turned away and walked back to the castle.

Harry heard something move behind him again, but he didn't turn back he just continued walking towards the castle, just a little bit faster.

Harry started to feel tired. He yawned not looking where he was going. He stopped. Yawned again then continued walking. He wrapped his cloak around him hiding him once more from the night.

Harry placed his foot on the first step leading up to the castle doors, but didn't continue to move. He could feel something wrap itself tightly around Harry's right leg.

Harry tried to pull his cloak off to see what has hanging on to him but he couldn't pull the cloak off. A sharp pain came from Harry's right leg.

Harry yelled, and then unconsciously fell to the ground.

Harry's body laid on the steps motionless as a snake slithered away.

Hagrid pushed open the Entrance Doors opened. He was heading back to his hut after looking for Dumbledore so he could talk to him about Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother giant.

The light from the Entrance Hall spilled out onto the stairs outside the doors. Hagrid looked down at the steps.

Hagrid noticed a lump at the foot of the stairs. Hagrid walked up to the lump and noticed it was a boy covered by an invisibility cloak.

Hagrid noticed the cloak almost at once. He quickly pulled the cloak off of the boy and gasped. "HARRY!"

Hagrid picked up Harry's body and quickly ran inside.

A/N: hey guys… well what do ya think? Go on, review!


	4. More Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter… some characters have come from my own imagination!

A/N: just made a small change about the snake…

_**Chapter 4 – More Surprises**_

Harry opened his eyes and looked around his room. It was different. He wasn't surrounded by the usual four poster beds. There were lots of other beds covered with white sheets. Harry was in the Hospital room. He quickly sat up straight.

"Owe!" Harry winced in pain. His body was all in pain.

Hermione and Ron, who had been sleeping besides Harry's side woke up and quickly helped Harry lie back down onto his bed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked. She handed him his glasses from the bedside table.

"No." Harry said. "Here, help me up."

Harry slowly looked around the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was tending to bed sheets by the cupboards in the corner.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "How did I get here?"

Ron looked from Hermione and then back to Harry. "Don't you remember, mate?"

Harry frowned. "Do I remember what?" No one said anything. He was starting to feel impatient. "Well, tell me!"

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. She took his hand as tears started to fall down her face. "You were lying down outside the school in the grounds, with your invisibility cloak covering half your body. Hagrid found your body unconscious. We all thought you died."

Harry remembered the dream he had that night. "No… It wasn't real… it couldn't have been real… I was just dreaming it!" He said out loud to himself.

"Mate, it was real!" Ron said looking pale. "It was real when Hagrid woke the whole castle yelling out Dumbledore's name. It was real when Dumbledore rushed you here to this bed. It was real when Hermione and I saw your body and thought you had died." Ron paused catching his breath. "Harry, what happened?"

"I don't know…" Harry explained to them about the dream he had the night before about walking in the grounds but he didn't know where he was going. "The dream stopped after I hit the ground. Then I guess I woke up here."

The three sat together silently looking back at each other.

"Harry, you should tell Dumbledore." Hermione said breaking the silence.

Harry looked down at his hands. "I know… Where is he?" He asked slowly looking around the hospital wing.

"He should be here soon to check up on you." Ron looked up at the clock on the wall. "Actually he should be here now."

The hospital wing doors opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall closely following behind.

After Dumbledore asked Harry how he was feeling, Harry explained about the dream he had that night.

Professor Dumbledore stood intently at the edge of Harry's bed listening carefully to Harry. "So you didn't feel like anything was real?" he asked.

"No sir." Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled. He patted Harry's ankle.

Harry howled with pain. "ARGGG!" Harry slammed his back into the bed lying back down, thinking he could push the pain away.

Hermione jumped. "HARRY!"

Harry winced with pain as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall carefully lifted Harry's pant up off his right leg to inspect what was causing him all the pain.

Professor McGonagall gasped. Hermione looked over at Harry's leg. Her eyes widened and tears started to fall down her face.

Harry slowly sat up with the help of Ron. He looked down at his leg.

His leg was swollen red, and seemed to be getting bigger.

"POPPY!" Dumbledore called.

Madam Pomfrey quickly hurried over to Dumbledore's side. "Yes Headmaster?"

"Will you look at this, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened. "Oh no." She muttered. "Potter? If I touch does it hurt?"

"Yes!" Harry said wincing in pain again. His leg was throbbing. It made every part of his body numb and all Harry could feel was his leg.

"Hmm…" Madam Pomfrey walked over to a near-by cupboard and took out some bandages and a bottle of liquid from another cupboard. She walked back over to Harry's bed. "Mr. Potter, this is going to hurt a bit, well a lot but it's the only way your leg could heal." She started to lightly rub the liquid on Harry's leg.

Harry continued to wince in pain.

Hermione looking up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, what is it? What happened to Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked the question every one else wanted to know.

Pomfrey finished wrapping Harry's leg, but Harry continued to wince in pain. She looked up at the others. Pomfrey sighed. "He's been bitten by _the_ snake."

Professor McGonagall gasped again. "Well, Potter will be alright, right?"

"The snake?" Ron asked looking up at Dumbledore after watching Harry helplessly. "What snake bit him?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. She finished tightly wrapping the bandages around Harry's leg and walked away.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. "Will Harry be alright?"

McGonagall sighed. "Yes Mrs. Granger. Although if Potter hadn't been found last night and had been treated for his cold, and treated just now for his leg, Mr. Potter would be dead."

Hermione shook her head. "But what kind of snake can do that?"

"There is only one." Dumbledore said. He looked up at the others. "It's called a Dikern. It's one of Voldemort's deadliest creatures. The Dikern lures victims out into an open place where there's no one then it takes one bit and the victim starts to die slowly. There is a cure. Luckily Poppy has the ointment. It's also a good thing Harry had gotten a cold. The cold seemed to have slow down the venom from the snake from killing Harry quickly. There is actually one that is alive and known to man, and Voldemort happens to own one for a pet. Its name is Nagini."

Ron frowned "But he'll be alright, right?"

"Yes he will be." Dumbledore said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to a man about a certain giant living in our forest." Dumbledore left the room.

McGonagall stayed. She wanted to talk to Harry. "Mr. Potter, as you are well aware of your health, you are not to leave the hospital wing unless you are told otherwise. Also you're not to be playing quidditch."

"What!" Harry and Ron gasped.

"But Professor we have a match against Slytherin in a few weeks!" Harry argued. "I have to practice!"

"I'm sorry, but as much as I want Gryffindor to win, I'm afraid your health is far more important... Since you're captain of the team, I advice you to have your team hold tryouts for a new seeker. Gryffindor may still have a chance of winning." After that Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing.

Ron groaned. "I can't believe you can't play!"

Hermione gasped. "Ron, are you insane! Harry can't play, he's hurt!"

"I know but I reckon we're going to lose!" Ron sulked, leaning back into his chair.

"You're just like Wood when he was captain of the quidditch team. All you two care about is winning!"

Harry laid on his bed listening to Hermione and Ron argue with each other. Harry could hear other voices on the other side of the hospital wing doors.

"I don't understand why I have to carry these!" Draco complained walking towards the hospital wing. "These don't belong to me!"

"Draco, I can't hold all of this by myself. If I had to I'd have to make a million trips from the common room to the hospital wing, since everyone in the whole school are giving Harry stuff, and if we leave stuff in the Gryffindor common room something might rot, smell or _die_. Besides, it's not my fault people care about Harry and want to send him lots of stuff!"

"I know." Draco muttered. "I just don't want to help."

"Oh stop being so selfish for once in your life." Jessie whispered.

The hospital doors swung open. Harry watched Jessie walk in talking to Draco. They came in walking with some other Gryffindors carrying an armful of cards, flowers and gifts.

"Hey Harry." Jessie smiled dumping her load of presents on the bed next to Harry's.

Draco and the other Gryffindors did the same.

"Hey guys!" Harry said. He looked over at the pile of presents on the bed next to him. "Who're those for?"

"They're all yours, Harry." Ginny laughed. "Honestly I reckon you've go too much."

A set of gold and red balloons, with the words "Get Well Soon!" that were flashing different colors, started to float up to the ceiling. "Accio!" Jessie said pointing her wand up at the balloons.

"May I go now?" Draco asked.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Got another meeting with your Slytherin club?" Ron laughed.

"Ron!" Jessie warned.

Ron stopped.

Draco sniggered. "As a matter of fact I was and I was going to tell them all what a big wart your mother is."

Ron jumped up off his seat.

"Draco!" Jessie yelled.

Hermione and Ginny quickly ran over to Ron to hold him off of Draco, while Jessie pushed Draco back.

"You stupid git! Take that back!" Ron yelled

"Draco, LEAVE!" Jessie yelled. "Why can't you two get along?" She asked after pushing Draco out the hospital wing.

Ginny pushed Ron back onto his chair. "Leave him Ron. He's not worth it!"

Jessie walked back. "I hate it when you guys fight!" She said looking at Ron. She sat down on the bed on the other side of Harry's opposite from the bed covered with gifts.

Ron looked away and felt kind of guilty.

Harry told the Gryffindor team about him not being able to play, and their reactions were somewhat the same as Ron's.

"What? Well we're through!" Ginny frowned.

"How're we supposed to win now?" Michael Walker said sinking into the bed with the gifts and accidentally sat on a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He picked them up off the bed. "Umm… Harry, can I have these?"

"Sure…" Harry looked disgusted. _It's not like I'm actually going to eat them after you've sat on it,_ he thought. "Look, I want you guys to hold a tryout. Find a decent seeker to play, so we still have a chance of winner that cup."

Ron and Harry continued talking about quidditch as Jessie and Hermione started to become restless with the subject.

Jessie did love the sport, but couldn't they talk about something else, Harry was hurt in the Hospital. Jessie stood up. "I going to go, I'm getting hungry. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione jumped up. "Wait up, Jessie." She turned to Harry and carefully kissed him on the cheek. "See you later. Bye Ron!" Hermione turned around and caught up with Jessie. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Jessie said wondering what Hermione wanted to talk about.

"After I tell you this and you agree, we have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said continuing down the hall.

Jessie laughed. "And how do you know I'll agree to whatever it is you want?"

"Because I know you well enough and besides we're friends right?" Hermione asked. "You wouldn't dare turn down a friend when she needs her friends help, would you?"

Jessie slowly shook her head laughing. "Okay, what do want me to do?"

A/N: tell me what you think…


	5. Hidden Talents, Hidden Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter… some characters have come from my own imagination!

_**Chapter 5 – Hidden Talents, Hidden Voices** _

"Are you sure you posted the flyers?" Ron asked. Harry had appointed Ron Captain of the team since he couldn't exactly be there.

"Yup!" Ginny said. "I posted them up all over the Gryffindor common room as soon as Dean and Hermione had finished. Dean had drawn another lion like the one he drew for me on Christmas." Over the summer Ginny had started to fancy Dean. Ever since she broke up that fool, Michael Corner, she quickly moved on to the next best thing in her mind. Dean and Ginny had started dating soon after school had started.

Ron had reserved the Quidditch pitch as soon as he could soon the team could start tryouts so they could find a new seeker.

"And you're sure you put the right date on them?" Ron asked. He started pacing the Quidditch pitch. No one had arrived yet, and Ron was apprehensive no one had gotten the flyer, or that no one sought to be seeker.

The rest of the Gryffindor team were all inside the Gryffindor change room trying to keep their selves warm. It was just the beginning of February but it was still freezing outside. It had started snowing that morning and still hasn't stopped. The snow was gradually pilling together making it appallingly uneasy to walk through. Luckily for Ron, Hermione had made a little clearing in the pitch making it easier for everyone to get around the pitch.

"Ron, calm yourself!" Ginny smiled, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "I put the right date on it! They're all probably just… just having a hard time walking over here."

"You better be right!" Ron grunted. Ron turned around, facing his sister. He could hear people approaching the pitch.

Around the corner of the pitch, Gryffindor students started to file their way onto the pitch. They were all wearing layers and layers of clothing, trying to keep their selves warm outside in the cold.

Most of them were holding the schools brooms, which were slow and very jumpy. Among them stood Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, and Neville Longbottom. Ron marched slowly through the snow, towards them. "Where the hell have you people been? Tryouts started 15 minutes ago." Ron demanded walking towards of them.

A forth year girl slowly step forward and spoke. "Well the broom cupboard in the school wouldn't open so we had to wait half an hour for it to open. It kept yelling out foal names at us and said it wouldn't open unless we gave it the magic words." The girl stepped back. She stood there wondering whether or not she should have said "Sir" at the end of her sentence.

Colin Creevey nodded. "It's true; the cupboard said we had to say the magic words!"

Ron cried. "You people are bloody witches and wizards! How do you not know the magic words!"

"Lay off, Ron. We're here now." Dean chuckled. "Besides it kinda to a while took us a while to get through all that snow."

Ron looked around at the snow. The snow made it up to Ron's elbows. He shook his head. "_Still it isn't an excuse for not coming on time!"_ Ron left the pitch and walked over to the Gryffindor change room to tell the rest of the team to come outside soon. Ron returned to the field with a bucket full of gold balls.

Ron looked around at his fellow Gryffindors. Neville's broom flew out of his grip so he spent a couple minutes chasing the broom around the clearing. Dean and Seamus were throwing snowballs the size of a bowling balls at each other, while the fourth year girl was struggling to pull out a seventh year boy who had fallen into the wall of snow behind him and couldn't get out. "Well this is gonna take a while… OKAY!" He muttered. After a short pause, he raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "I'm just gonna want you to fly, and show me what you're made of. Then I'll pair you up with the Gryffindor team, and—"

"WAIT! Wait for me!" Jessie came running onto the pitch with Draco's Nimbus 2001 in hand. "Sorry I'm late, I kinda just decided to tryout and I wanted to use Draco's broom so yeah… Did I mention I was sorry I was late?" Jessie's tan face was pink from the cold. Her dark strawberry-blonde hair that went past her shoulders were scattered with little snowflakes.

The rest of the Gryffindors waited for Ron to start yelling at Jessie too for being late, but it didn't come. Ron just nodded and motioned her to join the rest of the group.

Dean frowned. "Aren't you gonna yell at her too for being late!"

Ron quickly turned to Dean and blushed. Seamus snorted.

"Anyways… Where was I?" Ron asked trying to get his face back to its normal colour.

"You were going to pair us up with the team!" Colin said proudly remembering what Ron had explained before.

Ron looked down at Colin, who was a lot shorter than Ron, although he has grown quite a bit since he first came to Hogwarts. "Err… Right. So yeah, you'll get paired up to see who good you lot are at catching the snitch. The only problem is, is that we don't want to use the actually snitch's since I reckon we'd lose them all. So the team and I'll be throwing these small tiny, umm… golden balls," Ron pulled out a small gold golf ball out of a bucket full, which Hermione had changed gold from their original colour white, so everyone could spot them easier in the snow.

"Golf balls." Jessie corrected.

Ron turned to look at her, confused. "What?"

"That," she pointed at the small gold ball in his hand. "Is a golf ball! Muggles use them to play Golf. It's a game in the Muggle world where muggles would hit that ball trying to get it into a little, tiny hole miles away."

"Right… Why would any one want to waste their time doing that?" Ron muttered. "Well then, with this… erm… _golf ball_… you will catch them while flying up in the air. The team and I throw them in various places looking to see if you can quickly catch them before they fall in to the snow. If you pick up a golf ball from the snow on the ground it won't count."

Ron directed the people into the air as the Gryffindor team came out onto the pitch.

Ginny watched as Dean and Seamus raced each other down the pitched. She clapped every time Dean made it the other side first.

"NEVILLE! WATCH OUT!" Katie Bell yelled. Every one stopped for a moment watching Neville fly into the middle goal post on the other side of the pitch. Neville fell into the mound of snow below. Katie and Colin rushed over to his side. He yelped in pain as Colin and Katie both carried Neville back to the clearing where every one else stopped to watch.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey's going to want to take a look at his arm." Katie conjured up a floating stretcher and moved Neville onto it before heading to the castle.

Jessie was still standing down at the ground. She still hasn't mounted her broom. She looked up at the sky apprehensive about going up with out Draco for the first time. After a while she took a deep breath she mounted her broom and slowly pushed off the ground slowly flying up into the air.

Seamus laughed. "You sure you know how to handle that thing?" He playfully nudged Dean, twenty feet up in the air.

Jessie forced a smiled; she crouched down closer to the broom mimicking Draco, speeding faster and faster right at Seamus Finnagan. Just feet away, Jessie pulled a quick turn causing Seamus squealing, thinking she was going to crash right into him. Dean, who had the brains to fly away, was laughing his ass off down below on the ground with Ginny hanging onto him for support.

Jessie slowly turned back to Seamus and smiled. Her soft curls were now messy and were all over the place but she still looked great. Seamus was sweating still in shock thinking he could have died colliding with Jessie. Jessie continued to laugh on her way back down to the ground. "That was fun!"

Ginny paused laughing and looked at Jessie, then up at Seamus, who was still heaving like a baby, then back to Jessie. "You're the new seeker!"

Jessie and Dean turned around. "What!"

"Jessie that turn you made was incredible! No one here's able to pull a stunt off like that... Didn't you just learn how to mount a broom?" Ginny asked. "Bloody hell you're a natural!"

"I can't I just learned how to get on a broom. I was just fooling around up there. I probably won't be able to do that again!" Jessie said.

"Yeah she can't do this!" Dean agreed.

Ginny smiled. "And why not, I don't think you can do that without falling off your broom!" Ginny knew how much her boyfriend wanted to be seeker, but she also knew how much he sucked on a broom. "Jessie just needs to practise and she'll be fine."

Jessie just stood there thinking about what Ginny was trying to explain. She had called over the rest of the Gryffindor team telling them about her theory. Dean walked away knowing he doesn't really have a chance any more at being seeker. The rest of the Gryffindors seemed to have completely forgotten about trying out for Gryffindor seeker, they were having a snowball fight, and were all pushing each other into the snow.

"I don't have a broom!" Jessie finally said.

Ginny turned away from the team. "That's okay, you could barrow one from the school."

"If I use a school broom I won't have a chance against Draco's Nimbus 2001." Jessie explained. "Gryffindor's next match is most likely against Slytherin, so if I'm seeker, I won't have a chance against Draco. I could ask my parents for a broom but my mom might not approve. She's kinda afraid that if I get a broom I'll fall off and die… She's a muggle, right, so she isn't exactly sure how a broom even works… but I can try my dad, he's all for quidditch!"

* * *

Harry sat in bed listening to Ron, who was yelling at the Gryffindors who were fooling around down below. Neville had just left the Hospital wing, after Madam Pomfrey had mended his arm. Harry was angry with himself having to stay in the Hospital wing with Hermione, and not being able to go down to the pitch practising for Gryffindor's next quidditch match. It wasn't like Harry didn't liking spending more time with Hermione, he just felt useless just sitting there on his bed, while his Gryffindor team mates practised for the Cup.

"It's not your fault you're here." Hermione said, reading Harry's expression. Hermione's been spending all her free time with Harry, but every time she visits he's always depressed about quidditch, and for being stuck in the Hospital wing alone with nothing to do. "There's nothing you can do, Harry. Madam Pomfrey said it's going to take awhile before you get all your strength back."

"I feel fine." Harry muttered.

"No you don't!" Hermione retorted. "You can hardly get out of bed your self to go to the washroom, or even sit up straight with out anyone's help. There is no way you'll be able to get up on a broom stick and play Quidditch. You'll get knocked off your broom before you even make it off the ground!"

Harry sighed. He knew Hermione was right but he still didn't feel too happy about having to sit in bed waiting for someone to come around to help him to the washroom or for anything else.

After a while, Hermione had started talking about their exams that were coming in a couple of months. Harry stopped listening as soon as Hermione had mentioned exams. He didn't feel like talking about exams yet since they weren't even starting them yet. He continued to listen to Ron who was yelling at the other Gryffindors, who were lying on the ground laughing at Ron who had been pushed into a pile of snow and couldn't get out.

_Mwahaha… _

Harry quickly jumped back to reality. He looked around the Hospital wing looking for who could have made that horrid laugh. Hermione who had continued onto how hard the exams would be, stopped. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" He quietly whispered, after a long pause. He looked around the Hospital wing once more, hopefully finding something or some one who he could have overlooked for the thing that was making the laugh.

_Mwahaha! _

There it was again. Hermione said she still hasn't heard anything, or anyone laughing. To Harry the laugh was getting stronger and louder. His scar started to throb with pain. Harry let out a scream. His body shot up into the air then landed forcefully back onto the bed, where Harry laid motionless.

Hermione screamed. She jumped off the bed and quickly ran off to find Madam Pomfrey who told her to go find Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over to Harry who was panting, like crazy. Madam Pomfrey tried to wake Harry up but he wouldn't open his eyes. Pomfrey quickly conjured up a bowl full of warm water and a towel which she dipped in the water. After placing the towel onto Harry's forehead, Dumbledore quickly walked into the Hospital wing with Hermione following closely behind.

Harry had completely stopped panting; small quiet wheezes were heard coming from Harry's body. Dumbledore examined Harry looking over his half moon spectacles. He looked different. Dumbledore was worried. _"What's wrong with him?" _He asked himself.

Dumbledore placed his hand onto the railing of the bed, and looked down at Harry. "He seems to be fine for now—"

Dumbledore stopped. Hs arm was turning white, from the lack of blood rushing through his veins. Harry had placed a firm grip on Dumbledore's arm and was refusing to let go.

"Harry what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked trying to ignore the pain coming from his arm; it was starting to hurt more and more.

Harry's eyes shot open. They were red; tears were falling from them soaking his face. "_Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP!" _


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: yea, yea... i dun own Harry Potter! Or any songs written by any artist on this chapter (I don't own the artist either…)

A/N: made a few changes down below.

**_Chapter 6 – Happy Valentine's Day_**

Harry woke the next morning with a damp towel lying across his forehead. His scar was still giving off a little sting, but it wasn't as bad as it was before when he heard—

Harry slowly shook his head. He wanted to forget all about it but it was hard too. He knew Dumbledore knew what happened the night before, and that he'd want to know exactly what he heard.

A soothing voice spoke. "Hey, Harry. How're you doing?"

Harry rolled his head over and saw Hermione gently smiling back at him. She looked so calm but Harry knew deep down inside that she was worried. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, here face was still damp from the tears, but still Harry thought she looked magnificent. "Hey, you look great!" He slowly grinned.

Hermione blushed. "No I don't, I'm a mess." She looked down at herself. Her robes were damp from her tears.

The two continued to talk with each other, both trying not to land on the subject of what had happened the night before. Dumbledore came in to speak to Harry but quickly left after hearing what he had needed to hear, leaving Harry and Hermione to continue their conversation. The usual set of visitors came to visit Harry checking to see if he's any better.

On Valentine's Day morning, Harry shifted his head and found Ron over on the bed besides him hysterically rummaging through pieces of parchments and heavy text books. "Hey, Ron!"

Ron looked up from his mess. "Harry! Oh thank Merlin you're awake." Ron quickly rushed over to Harry and helped him sit up in bed, and then he walked back to work. "You've got to help me! Snape gave us another rubbish essay in Potions. Five feet of parchment. FIVE FEET! What in BLOODY HELL can you write in five pages! Damn Jessie! If she didn't have a bloody date tonight Hermione would be here helping me instead of helping Jessie decide whether or not she should wear her hair up or down or to the side or to… ARG! Who bloody hell cares!"

"Hermione's not here?" Harry frowned. He just noticed. _She said she'd come see me today_. "Did she come to see me before I woke up?"

"Oh yeah, she stopped in for a second but then left afterwards for some reason, she said Happy Valentine's, but who cares! I need help!" Ron bellowed. "Listen, mate. I'm gonna go to the library and see if any one else can help me with this." Ron got up from his bed and collected all his things and hastily shoved everything in to his bag. Ron pulled his bag over his shoulder and turned to look at Harry. Reading his mind he said. "Don't worry mate, she still cares about you; she's been here since last night. Don't worry yourself over nothing. I'll see you before dinner, bye." Ron left.

_Great._ Harry thought. _Now I'm stuck here alone, and on Valentine's day. _Harry sighed. He slowly got out of bed with the help of his crutches and slowly made his way to the washroom feeling depressed that he couldn't spend the day with Hermione.

Just then the hospital doors swung open. Dean and Seamus sauntered in to the Hospital wing following Neville who was lying in a stretcher floating over to one of the many vacant beds.

Harry frowned. "What happened to Neville?" He noticed a massive purple and red bruise just over Neville's right eye. It seemed to be getting worse.

"Oh him?" Seamus asked. Dean shook with laughter. "Kind of a sad, but funny story…"

Dean sighed. "You know that step you're supposed to jump over on the stair case behind the tapestry that takes you down two flights of stairs? Well of course, Neville forgot to skip it so he got stuck and there was no one there to help him out. So anyways, Peeves comes floating along with millions of snowballs in hand and he's throwing them all at some second year students. Then he spots Neville stuck so he takes the opportunity to throw one of his massive snowballs, so he does, but inside was this perfectly carved ice-ball and it hit Neville in the head. He got knocked out and we reckon he's gotten hypothermia. We found him half covered in snow, and had already passed out."

Harry was so stunned he didn't know whether or not to feel sorry for Neville or to laugh because of Neville's forgetfulness.

Hermione crossed the large circular room. The room was neatly decorated. There was a path of rose petals leading from the door to a table in the center of the room. She gracefully danced circles around the spacious area in the room, with a flower tiara Jessica had magically made. She raised her arms as if she was dancing with someone. "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera was softly playing in the background. Jessica crossed the room trying not to run into Hermione as she continued to spin. She picked up a basket full of rose petals. "Hey, Hermes? What do you want to do with these?" She lifted up the basket and showed her the contents inside.

"Oh…" Hermione thought. She made a couple more turns before stopping to catch her breath. "I was thinking of making a path or something, or maybe just throw everything around the room, all over the place!" She walked over to Jessie and took a handful of the petals and surveyed the room. She smiled and just threw the petals above her head. She watched them fall to ground, before picking up another handful. "Here." Hermione picked up Jessica's spare hand and dropped the petals onto her empty palm. "Help me!"

Jessica and Hermione continued to jump around the room throwing petals ubiquitously. Hermione and Jessica were completely immersed with what they were doing they didn't hear the door open behind them.

Ron walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He watched Hermione and Jessie as they dance around throwing flower petals all over the place like drunken flower girls at some wedding. "Bloody hell, what are you two doing?"

Hermione and Jessica shrieked. Out of sheer shock, Jessie chucked petals into Ron's face. Hermione ran for the table to hide, but slipped on the petals she and Jessica had just thrown all over the place. Jessie giggled at Hermione, sprawled across the floor. Hermione joined in laughing with Jessica. Jessie fell to the floor laughing at Hermione and Ron who had petals all over himself. Ron spat out the petals that were thrown into his mouth. "What the hell was that for?"

Jessica looked up at Ron and apologized. "Sorry Ron. I didn't really mean to aim those right at you… you just startled me!"

"Well come on." Ron brushed the petals off his head and shoulders then first went to Jessica and helped her up, then Hermione. He looked around the room, while Jessie and Hermione tried to rid their selves of petals. "It looks nice!" Ron said truthfully. Red and pink cloth draped the walls, flowers were all over the place, the petals beautifully thrown everywhere, and the music played superbly in the background. "Harry's gonna love this… You know, he's been trying to plan something for you, but since he can't really get out of bed to do anything he's been feeling really bad about not being able to do something special for you. By the way, he's looking better, when I left after we talked; I saw him get out of bed with his crutches and walked over to the lavatory."

"Oh good." Hermione smiled. She was proud with what she had done. This was going to be her and Harry's special night, just the two of them. She had already known about Harry planning something, Ron had accidentally told her, so she wanted to do something for Harry. She wanted that night to be the one special night when she would tell Harry that she loves him. She wanted it to be perfect so she got Jessica and Ron to help out. Jessie with planning, decorating, and helping Hermione get ready and Ron was helping by getting Harry to her tonight. "So he doesn't think anything's happening tonight, right?"

"Don't worry, Hermione! He doesn't know, he was just sad that you weren't with him when he woke up." Ron laughed. "I reckon he was kind of disappointed to see me this morning!"

The girls giggled as Ron continued to observe the room.

"He's really gonna love you for this, Hermione." Jessie smiled. "It's perfect!"

"Yeah it looks great." Hermione looked around the room. She noticed a flower hanging out of place in a vase. "Oh that's not right." She started to walk over to the flower but Jessica grabbed her arm.

"Leave it the way it is… it's already perfect!"

Ron raced into the Hospital wing only to find Harry reading quietly to himself. He rushed up to Harry's bed, tired and out of breath. Harry looked at him worried that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Ron tried to take deep breaths, trying to level his breathing, but he was too tired. "Hermione… she… _help_… oh god… I'm tired…" Ron gasped

Harry quickly got out of bed – well as fast as he could with out the help from Ron – he grabbed his crutches. "What's wrong with Hermione? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Ron looked up at his friend. "I… She…" Ron took another deep breath. "Oh just follow me."

Ron led Harry up to the seventh floor searching for a vastly polished door. Harry continued to limp behind Ron. "Here it is." Ron walked up to the door and waited for Harry to catch up. Ron opened the door and lightly pushed Harry in. Harry lurched through a veil of pink and red cloth and found himself standing in a magnificently decorated room. He heard footsteps behind him. He spun around hoping to see who was there. "Hermione?" He called out.

Jessie rushed out the door meeting Ron outside. "Okay, let's go! … Oh they're gonna have so much fun!" The two walked back down to the library to catch up on their homework. It was still early in the day so Jessica didn't worry about meeting Draco until later.

Harry walked further into the room and felt utterly strange. _What the hell's happening?_ "Hermione? Are you in here?"

"Hey Harry, _Happy Valentine's Day!_"

Harry spun around again this time facing Hermione. A huge grin crawled across his face. Hermione was dressed in a red dress that ran all the way to the floor and it fit her so nicely. Her hair was dressed up with a few strands of curls pulled down framing her face. She looked magnificent. Harry limped up to her and gave her a kiss on the check. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Jessie left the library. She walked back to the Gryffindor tower to get her gift for Draco, from her room. She ran down the stairs hoping to find Draco sitting in the Great Hall eating or at least hanging out with his cronies making fun of some first year, not that she liked seeing Draco torment the other students, she just wanted to find him there. She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. She looked around at all the face, and realized it would be easier to look for someone with white-blonde hair. Jessica frowned. _Maybe he's in the library for some reason…_ Jessica was about to go racing up the marble stair case for the library when she heard Draco's voice speaking behind the entrance doors, on the outside. She slowly wandered over to the doors, listening carefully to what her boyfriend was talking about. The doors were slightly open, Jessica saw the back of Draco's head, and his white-blonde hair shimmered under the moon light, Jessica could see the breath coming from Draco's mouth as he talked to his fellow Slytherins.

Draco ceased talking. He sat on the lowest step, like a statue, scarcely moving. Jessica watched as a pale whit hand moved up Draco's back and started to rub his shoulder. A rush of jealousy rushed through Jessie's body as she saw Pansy Parkinson throw her arms around Draco's motionless body. Pansy kept giving Draco kisses on the cheek and whispers in the ear.

_Why isn't he brushing her off…? He hate's Pansy… bloody hell, what's wrong? _Jessica frowned.

"Is it true?" Draco asked. He looked towards Crabbe and Goyle. They just nodded and watched Draco look off into the distance.

Jessica slowly pushed the door open. The four Slytherins turned their heads when they heard the door creak open. As soon as Draco saw Jessie standing in the door way his eyebrows furrowed together, he looked at Jessica like she was the filthiest person in the world. He quickly stood up and pushed past Jessica through the door. "Crabbe, Goyle… come!" He called through the door.

Jessica stood just outside the door watching as Pansy shot up and skipped over to the door. She turned back to Jessie and smiled. "It's over, if you come anywhere near Draco I'll curse you into the next century!" Then she skipped through the door running to catch up with Draco.

Jessie's heart dropped. _What happened? What did I do to make him mad?_ Jessie watched Crabbe quickly scurry by stomping his way into the castle. Jessie was left standing outside with Goyle. Jessie looked into his big dumb eyes, she wondered what was wrong, she looked at Goyle for answers. Goyle just blinked. He felt sympathetic for the girl. She actually liked Draco, the boy who hated everyone but himself. _Well, maybe not her,_ he thought. Goyle walked to the door, about to leave but instead he turned around and faced Jessica. "It was all supposed to be a bet. It was nothing in the beginning, but I guess he fell for you."

Tears started to fall down Jessie's face. She didn't understand what was happening. _Was it all really just a lie? Did all the Slytherins have something to do with all of this? Did Goyle just sound not stupid for the first time in his life?_

"You…" Goyle started. He hesitated. "You're half and half… you're not a pure witch." Goyle walked through the doors leaving Jessie outside in the cold alone.

Jessica slowly dropped herself to the cold concrete floor. She placed a small, neatly wrapped box in front of her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her head on her knees. Tears swam down her face as she stared at the green box.

Harry and Hermione continued to dance together, not noticing the little house elves quietly scurrying around collecting the empty or used plates, replacing the leftovers from the dinner with desserts for the couple to enjoy afterwards.

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's chest and sighed.

Harry looked down at her. She looked up and stared into his magnificent green eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "Nothing." She placed her head back onto Harry's chest and they continued to slowly circle the room.

Harry felt great. He wanted to tell Hermione but he didn't know how she'd feel. He could feel it in him. Every time he saw Hermione anywhere, walking up to him, talking to her other friends, or even in pictures, her beautiful face always made him smile. She made him feel different, great, incredible. He wanted to shout it out to the world, how he felt, he wanted every one to know, he just didn't know if Hermione would return his feelings. For once he was scared of something else. He forgot about Voldemort, having to murder, to kill or be killed. He was afraid that if he told Hermione how he felt she wouldn't tell him she didn't love him in return. Harry shrugged, he had to say it, or else he'd never know. He took a deep breath.

"Harry, _I love you!_" Hermione looked back into Harry's eyes.

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you._

Harry smiled. _She loves me! HERMIONE GRANGER LOVES ME!_ Harry rejoiced in his head. _Oh damn it Harry, tell her you love her too! _

"I love you, Hermione Granger." Harry slowly cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed Hermione.

Dobby quickly ushered all the other house elves out of the room, leaving Harry and Hermione to their selves. The couple continued to passionately kiss, while "We're in Heaven" continued to play in the background.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. _

Ron ambled down the main stairs heading towards the Kitchen, hoping to get a snack before he went off to bed. While passing the Entrance hall, he noticed a flickering of light coming from outside the door. He walked over to see what could be making that orange-y/red light. Ron pushed open the massive oak doors and found Jessica leaning against the wall outside the castle. A small object, what looked to be like a green box, was burning a few inches away from her feet.

Ron rushed over to Jessica and realized how cold she has. "What are you doing?"

She kept her tear-wet eyes focused on the burning object. "Keeping warm…"

"What happen?" Ron asked, sitting down besides Jessica. He put an arm around her trying to keep her warm. "Why didn't you just go inside?"

Jessie glanced up at the door a few feet away. "Too far."

Ron sighed. "Jessie… What happened?"

Tears started to fall down Jessie's face again. "Draco broke up with me… 'cause I'm not a _'pure'_ witch." She broke out into tears and sobs as Ron wrapped both his arms around Jessica. He knew this would happen, he knew sooner or later Draco was going to break up with her. Of course he had wanted Draco to break up with Jessie but after seeing how she feels hurts him even more then seeing Jessica with Malfoy.

"Here come with me back inside; I want to show you something." Ron stood up and held his hand out for Jessica.

She hesitated but then got up and followed him back into the castle. Ron led Jessica to the bottom of the marble staircase; he took her along a hallway, the walls covered with paintings of fruits and other foods. He walked up to a picture with a silver fruit-bowl and tickled the pear. A large green pooped out in replacement of the pear. He grabbed the handled and pulled the door open.

Jessica gasped. She was standing in the Kitchen of Hogwarts. _"Wow it's big…"_ House elves were running around collecting all the empty food trays from for long tables, identical to the four in the Great hall. Jessie walked into the middle of the room. House elves bowed and curtsied then went back to there chores. With in minutes they had cleared all four tables.

Ron pulled Jessica over to one of the long tables and told her to sit down. A few house elves came running over carrying over trays and trays of sweets. Others came baring tea and cookies.

Ron walked back to the door as soon as Jessie had settled herself in with all the house elves. "You just stay here; I'll come back in a while."

"What! Where are you going?" Jessie mumbled; her mouth stuffed with strawberry tarts.

"I'm just going to go do something. I'll be right back okay?" Ron said.

Jessie just shrugged and slowly continued to eat. Another group of house elves came running up to Jessie with different assortments of pastries.

Ron left the kitchen, off to find Draco Malfoy, to give him a piece of his mind.


	7. Never a Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I _obviously_ don't own anything that is from Harry potter.

A/N: I don't know if any one actually waited for this, but here it is... I don't think I actually meant to write another one, but yea, here's chapter 7. I would be lying if I said this took me 7 and a half months to write this! I didn't actually think I would be continuing this but my friend what me to finish it so I'm trying to! Only two people have actually read this, so I'm hoping to know what your opinions are! I did change the title from "Saving Each Other" to "Saving You", cuz it's my story and I want to! Okay no but, I thought this one would be better! Read then Review...

A/N 2: I made a few changes in the last chapter. I'm putting them on here so you don't have to go and check. Then again I did make changes in various other chapters too, so yea...

_Chapter 6 (Changes)_

She actually liked Draco, the boy who hated everyone but himself. _Well, maybe not her,_ he thought. Goyle walked to the door, about to leave but instead he turned around and faced Jessica. "It was all supposed to be a bet, you know. It was nothing in the beginning, but I guess he fell for you."

Tears started to fall down Jessie's face. She didn't understand what was happening. _Was it all really just a lie? Did all the Slytherins have something to do with all of this? Did Goyle just sound not stupid for the first time in his life?_

"You…" Goyle started. He hesitated, forgetting for a second that Slytherins don't care how others feel. "You're half and half… you're not a pure witch." Goyle walked through the doors leaving Jessie outside in the cold alone.

Jessica slowly dropped herself to the cold concrete floor. She placed a small, neatly wrapped box in front of her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her head on her knees. Tears swam down her face as she stared at the green box.

A/N: okay, now to the very, very (make that a lot more very's) long awaited chapter, I hope! (_crosses fingers_)

_**Chapter 7 – Never a Happy Ending**_

Harry had never felt so happy before in his life. Hermione had created the most incredible night he would absolutely never forget. He couldn't help but feel as if he let Hermione down; after all it was Valentine's Day. It was his fault he had been in the Hospital Wing and gotten himself hurt. Harry had not left the infirmary in days. Sun up, to sun down, he was there and getting very bored of the Hospital Wing. Although he couldn't do much, what with his leg and all, but he had to somehow give Hermione a night she would remember as well.

His thoughts turned to Hermione, who was resting in his arms. They were both sitting on a large squishy bean bag chair Dobby had brought in, after he and the other house elves had quickly cleared the table and lit a few candles before them. She looked so peaceful to him, like she shouldn't be disturbed. Hermione had spent many sleepless nights, lying by Harry's side, hoping he would regain his strength back soon. She laid on top of him rising to the rhythm of his breathing. The candles around them were slowly dying out so he figured it was getting pretty late.

Many thoughts were racing through his mind, especially the fact that Hermione was now his girlfriend. Harry loved her so much, that as they laid there on the bean bag, he didn't want to let go of her. By letting go, he couldn't hold Hermione in his arms and guarantee nothing would ever happen to her. He was afraid, that eventually Voldemort would soon find out about their relationship. Then soon enough take Hermione away the same way he took Harry's parents and his godfather away from him. On that note Harry let a few tears slide down his face. He didn't know what he would do, if something were ever to happen to Hermione.

Harry softly kissed Hermione on the forehead. She slowly woke up and smiled at Harry.

"_I'll walk you back to the common room_." Harry said slowly getting up.

Hermione stood up quickly and handed Harry his crutches, and helped him to his feet. "_No I'll take you_ _back to the infirmary. I want you to get your rest." _

"_I don't want to go back to the infirmary though... at least not right now_." Harry shook his head. "_I'll walk_ _with you back to the common room and if you want we could sit in front of the fire. Then when you fall asleep I'll get some rest. Okay? I want to watch you sleep tonight_."

Hermione smiled. "_Okay,"_ she whispered.

It took a while to return to the Gryffindor Common Room, seeing as how Harry couldn't get around the castle as fast as he used to. Unfortunately for him, Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to let him try walking on his own without the support of the crutches for some time. Therefore it took twice as long to arrive at their destination, with the help of Hermione. After climbing the many staircases of Hogwarts they arrived to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_What happen to you?_" asked the Fat Lady curiously.

_"Don't ask." _replied Harry. _Does everyone have to know?_ Thought Harry to himself.

_"Fine. Password." _asked the Fat Lady

_"Treacle Tart."_ replied Hermione, seeing as how Harry hadn't been to the Gryffindor Common Room for some time.

The portrait door then opened for the both of them. Harry missed the fact of not being able to go to the common room every night. Unsurprisingly the common room was deserted, although the flames were still dancing in the fire.

Harry eyed his favourite couch by the fire.

_"After you."_ said Harry motioning Hermione to sit down. She smiled sweetly and Harry loved her for that. By seeing her smile, it made him fill with joy and forget his worries. Harry had always felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, but when he saw Hermione it made all the difference. She was his sun, his moon, his everything and no one could take the way he felt for her away for him.

Hermione was about to sit down, when she sat up again to come to Harry's aid after noticing he was having a bit of trouble.

_"Let me help you please."_ she asked him.

Hermione took Harry's crutches from him and placed them against the nearest chair. She then took one of his arms and wrapped it around her neck. As she did so, Harry could feel her soft neck, as his arm brushed against it. When they started to walk (or in his case, limp) to the sofa, Harry wanted to say something to Hermione, that he'd been eager to say since they were dancing in the Room of Requirement.

_"Herm". _Said Harry

"_What's wrong_?" asked Hermione questionably, as Harry stopped moving.

_"Thank you... for everything." _Replied Harry. And with that, Harry kissed Hermione on the lips, as he was supported by her.

"_You're welcome."_ responded Hermione smiling, after pulling away from the kiss to answer him.

The young couple then lay on the sofa together, each holding on to the other tightly not wanting to let go. What felt like hours, Harry was sleeping soundlessly while Hermione lay awake by his side. Hermione then turned to look at her watch. Seeing as how tired she was, her eyes were squinting to read the time. The watch read two-thirty a.m. She laughed at herself, partly because of the time and of course the splendid time she had with Harry, her boyfriend. She loved repeating those words to herself, over and over again in her head. As she thought about it, she turned to look back at Harry. She didn't want to wake him, but on the other hand, Madame Pomfrey would kill her if Harry wasn't back in the infirmary, sleeping in the hospital wing bed.

Hermione started to move his hair out of his eyes, as he slept and came across his scar. Poor Harry was all Hermione could think of. How could one person suffer so much and still have the strength and courage to continue with life. How could Harry have so much despair and still have room for love and emotions to flow through. Harry had undergone MANY series of unfortunate events, what now felt continuous and never ending in his life, what with Voldemort back and the havoc he was creating for both the wizarding and muggle world. Hermione had felt so much sympathy towards Harry and credit for living such a life. She wanted to know, as he laid there sound a sleep what was going through his mind. On that note, she got up from the end of the couch to where Harry was laying, with his injured leg on a separate pillow.

_"Harry, wake up. It's almost three am," _said Hermione softly and quietly as she shook him gently to wake him up.

"_Hey, did you sleep well?'' _asked Harry quietly.

"_I did, for the most part. You know, you're very handsome when you sleep." _said Hermione half-laughing.

Harry managed to let out a chuckle. "_Thanks. And did you know how beautiful you look ... all the time, may I add. And did you know? _Harry paused, and sat up straight. He then took a deep breath and said;

"_That you are my angel watching over me, and that a minute without you is like a desert without rain. And no matter what, through the good times and the bad, you've always been there for me. Because of you, it's a joy to know that there's something in my life to look forward to everyday!" _

Hermione let one single tear fall down her check. "_I love you, Harry Potter!_"

Jessie wandered into the Gryffindor common room alone with a large mug of coffee in one hand and a small bag of sweets in the other. Ron hadn't returned yet so she decided to leave the kitchen. It was getting late any ways, and she was bored wallowing alone, besides the little house elves were starting to give Jessie the creeps.

Jessica had figured the common room would have been empty, but wasn't shocked to see Harry and Hermione lying comfortably on the large sofa. Hermione looked happy and peaceful, lying silently on top of Harry. Harry, however, was wide awake, staring straight into the dying fire.

Jessie thought she should leave, giving Harry and Hermione some more "alone time", but when she started to make her way out the door, she stubbed her toe on one of the legs of the many tables surrounding the room. "Oww... why would they put a table right here?" Jessie quietly scowled, as she rubbed her toe.

Harry turned towards the sound of the noise, looking to see who was creating it. Hermione had remained silent, oblivious to the noise her friend was making.

Jessie made a face, and then apologized to Harry. "I should probably just go up stairs now... Sorry!"

She was about to turn and leave but she noticed Harry wasn't even paying anymore attention toward her. He just had a sullen, confused look on his face; he looked like he was looking off in the distance, away from Jessie, looking at nothing in particular. "You feeling alright, Harry?"

At the sound of his name, Harry turned around to see who was talking. "Oh, hey Jess! Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno... You just look a little preoccupied." Jessie noticed Harry had looked off again. She didn't want to press the matter, but she didn't feel like leaving when something could have been terribly wrong. "Harry, really... what's wrong?"

Harry tried to get up, but he was afraid of walking Hermione up. He just sunk back into the sofa. "I don't know... Hermione just gave me a night I would never forget... yet I'm here sulking about things I can or can't do... I didn't even get her anything..." Harry sighed. He felt terrible, but he didn't know what to do.

Jessie smiled. "I think I can help." She left and ran up the girl's staircase, leaving Harry alone once more with Hermione. She quietly returned a few minutes later, this time with out the coffee and snacks, but with a muggle catalogue magazine. She flipped the pages until she had reached one with a large fold in the corner. Jessie handed the magazine over to Harry. Harry looked at the page and noticed a dark black circle the outlined a picture of a simple, beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond fitted in the center of a white gold heart, hanging off the chain.

"I saw Hermione looking at it a few days ago. She told me that she was starting to get tired of receiving books, and planners or anything else educational. She's never really received anything that wasn't really related to school. Even her parents give her books, or, like, the best school supplies they could find her." Jessie smiled. "I hope that might help a little with the present thing."

She was about to leave when Harry asked, "Where can I get this?"

"There's a small shop at the end of the street that sells a lot of jewellery... some look muggle but they just have little charms on them. There's a locket that you wear and when you wear it the locket will open and show a picture of the person you love and can't live without. Seamus bought one for Lavender, but when she opened it there was a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart. Anyways, you could go ask Dumbledore and see if he'd let you go over the village just for a bit to see if you could find something, since you missed today's trip. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Okay..." Harry thought. "Good night..." Harry said as Jessie left the room.

Harry looked down at Hermione who was still sound asleep on top of him. He smiled knowing that he had something especially planed for Hermione on Sunday. He quickly reminded himself to find Ron and Jessie in the morning when he woke up. He lightly rested his head on top of Hermione's head and had quickly fallen asleep.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall, eating her breakfast and reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. She had just come back from taking Harry over to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was happy she had brought Harry back to the Infirmary so that she could give him a check up. Harry had told Hermione to come down to the great hall to have breakfast since he thought his check-up would take long.

Hermione smiled as she remembered her night before with Harry. She knew she had surprised him, and that he had a great time as did she. She was happy to have been able to spend those wonderful hours with him, since she hadn't been able to be with him without being under the watchful eye of the medi-witch.

She had passed Jessie and Ron in the second floor hallway, as she was leaving the Hospital wing. They explained to her that they were going to go and just visit Harry for a little bit, wanting to talk a bit about Gryffindor's next game with Slytherin. Hermione didn't mind not going with them. She had just left Harry, and she didn't think that another quidditch match would be an ideal subject for her in the morning.

Half an hour, and 2 apple tarts later, Hermione spotted Jessie and Ron entering the hall.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron smiled. He dropped his hat and gloves onto the table and swung his leg over the bench to sit down.

Hermione noticed that her two friends were both dressed for the cold day outside the Hogwarts walls. "Are you two going outside?"

"Yeah, want to come?" Jessie asked tying her blue scarf around her properly. "Some of the Gryffindors are going outside to have a snowball fight, without magic. Of course... they're probably out there already charming their snowballs and stuff." She muttered the last part to herself looking towards the Entrance doors. "Come on, Ron lets go! I want to see what the others are doing!" Jessie got up and quickly walked over to the Entrance Hall.

Hermione noticed Jessie quickly give a glace over to the Slytherin table, where there was a number of students talking and laughing at various things. Hermione sighed. As she turned back to look at Ron she noticed that Draco had seemed like he had caught Jessie's eye and was now watching her leave the hallway. Hermione had found out from Lavender and Parvati that Draco had broken up with Jessie. Apparently, Pansy had been running around the whole school practically rejoicing the fact that Draco and Jessie weren't together any more.

Hermione had also realized Draco had a long thin cut above his left eye. "I wonder what happened to Malfoy."

Ron didn't look up, "I dunno, maybe he got cut above his eye?" He asked as he started to pick off imaginary lint off from his hat.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Excellent observations, Sherlock!" Hermione then frown. "How do you know he was cut above his eye? You didn't even look at him. _Ohh_..." Hermione realizing after it had dawned on her. _"Ron! What did you do?_" Hermione whispered. She studied her best friend closely.

Ron looked up from his hat. "Who's Sherlock?"

Hermione smiled as she thought kudos to Ron for sticking up to Draco Malfoy, most likely single-handedly. But then another thought had entered her mind. "Ron, you do know that she may not return your feelings. She really did like Malfoy and might continue caring for him for a while."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione." Ron said as he got up and collected his belongings off the table and hastily put them on. "If you'd like to come find us later, we'll be outside on the school grounds with Dean, Ginny, and Seamus… Neville… Jessie…" Ron trailed off as he started to walk away. "Lavender and Parvati…"

Hermione had spent the whole day looking for Harry.

Hermione had gone up to the infirmary but Madame Pomfrey had said that Harry had been released from the hospital ward. He had left the Hospital wing with Ron and had apparently left for Hagrid's.

However, once Hermione arrived at Hagrid's hut, he, Hagrid said that Harry had just left to find her.

Hermione felt like she was on a wild goose hunt searching for Harry.

She'd gone to the Gryffindor common room, the Quidditch pitch, the owlery, and the astronomy tower (one of the many places Harry loves going to when he wants to get away). Hermione had gone to all of Harry's favourite places in and around school. But every time she'd arrive at a new place, something would always hold her up. It was as if some one (or thing) didn't want her to find Harry, Merlin knows why.

She had first run into Lavender and Parvati in their common room. They had pulled Hermione into one of their long gossipy chats about the guys in their school and had asked Hermione how Victor Krum was like, hoping to get a bit of perspective on the boys outside Hogwarts walls. When she went out to the Quidditch Pitch, it seemed like the snow just wanted to keep falling from the sky, making it harder for Hermione to get to the pitch and back. The owls were having a fit in the owlery so they were making it hard to even look in to see if Harry was there. She had also found Peeves on the astronomy tower, instead, throwing cold water balloons down at the students who were outside playing in the snow. Luckily peeves didn't see her, so Hermione was able to leave quietly without getting hit with a balloon.

Hermione felt like giving up. _He'll turn up somewhere, right?_ She thought. She decided to head back to the Great Hall hoping to get a bit of dinner, before the tables were cleared.

Sadly, when Hermione arrived, the plates had just finished disappearing.

She saw Jessie sitting with Ron in the middle of the long Gryffindor table talking secretively with each other. Harry was sitting on Ron's other side reading a long piece of parchment, Hermione had noticed as her Transfiguration notes. _Had they been here this whole time?_

"Hey, Hermione!" Jessie greeted as Hermione sat down besides her. "Where were you? You missed dinner!"

"I noticed." Hermione looked over to where Harry was reading. "Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Harry cocked his head to his left and looked at Hermione. "Really? Pomfrey had released me from the Hospital wing this morning after my check up, so Ron and I have been looking for _you_! Right, Ron?" Harry nudged his friend.

Ron, who had stopped talking with Jessie as soon as Hermione had sat down besides them, nodded his head energetically. "Yeah, we have. Blimley, Hermione, we looked everywhere!"

Hermione frowned. "Too bad we didn't just run into each other."

Jessie smiled apologetically. "Here I saved you some food. I thought you'd might be hungry."

Hermione took the food appreciatively. She ate quietly as Jessie asked for more tips about quidditch from Harry and Ron.

The halls were empty. Students had emptied out earlier and had headed over to the Quidditch Pitch hopping to get good seats for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. It was a beautiful winter day, and the students were happy to be ending their week with a Quidditch game.

Jessie was jumping up and down in her seat, inside the Gryffindor change room. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like it was going to exploded.

Harry's Firebolt was leaning against the bench beside her. Her father had written to her telling her that he had no luck with her mother.

_As soon as I mentioned Bludgers and what they did, she screamed and fainted. Sorry, pumpkin. You're better off using a school broom. If your mother did let me buy you a broom it would be one of those family-safe brooms like Bluebottle, which isn't even used for Quidditch. You never know, I might convince her sooner or later, but for now hang in there. I'm sure you could borrow a broom from one of your friends. How about that boyfriend of yours? Draco was it? _

Jessie never really got the chance to explain to her father that she and Draco weren't together anymore. But really she didn't care if he knew or not. Frankly, she just found it easier on herself with out her parents talking to her about a break-up especially before a Quidditch game.

Ron and Ginny sat down on either side of Jessie.

Ron moved Harry's broom over before sitting down. "How're you doing?"

Jessie shook her head. She lowered her head and placed it between her legs. "I feel like I'm going to die!" She said, her voice muffled by her quidditch robe that fell up to her mouth.

Ginny sighed. "Jessie, you'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

Jessie continued to take deep breaths, hoping to get rid of the loud beating of her heart in her chest.

"The lady at the store said that it'll take a week or two before they could deliver it." Ron said quickly, hoping to divert the subject as far away from Quidditch. "Harry thought it would be best to send to over to Hermione's house first that way they could send it straight over to Harry. It's also easier this way because I bet those muggle people who deliver the post won't be able to find Hogwarts."

Ginny, catching on to Ron's idea, continued, "Awww… I find that so cute! Did Harry really go to get the ring personally designed?"

Ron smiled. "I'm not sure, but that's why you were helping Jessie on Saturday, remember? You were distracting Hermione while Harry and I went into muggle London to get the ring."

Ginny sighed, daydreaming about Dean doing something special for her.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught…" Jessie said clearly, finally lifting her head back up. "Harry said you didn't even help. You were two busy looking at all the muggle things they had in the store next door. What, was it he bought you? A rubber duck?"

"It could swim around in the water with out magic. Besides I wanted it for my dad." Ron muttered as Ginny snickered. He looked up at the clock on the wall, and then faced the rest of the team. "Right then, this is it guys! Just do your best and let's make Harry proud!"

The team nodded, and then followed Ron out the change room and onto the pitch, with Jessie trailing at the end.

Hermione pointed excitedly down at the pitch as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams assembled themselves in the middle of the pitch. "Look there's Jessie!"

Three fourths of the crowd were wearing Gryffindor colours supporting the team. There were banners everywhere cheering the team on. Some said _Go Gryffindor Go! _Others merely just showed charmed moving pictures of the Gryffindor team catching the snitch and winning or of the Slytherin team constantly flying into each other. There was one that had Draco Malfoy falling off his broom and landing in the snow in a heap.

Jessie felt like she was going to start hyperventilating. The cheers from the crowd were loud enough to block out the beating in her chest. She looked around the pitch and at all the faces high up in the stands. She found Hermione waving furiously down at her. Jessie smiled and waved back. _So this is how it is?_

Jessie saw Madame Hooch wave her arms around. She was speaking, but Jessie couldn't understand a word she was saying. She followed suit as the two teams mounted their brooms. The stands grew quiet enough for everyone to hear the whistle blow from Madame Hooch soon after she released the bludger, snitch and quaffle into the air.

The two teams flew quickly into the air. Jessie rose higher than everyone else hoping to find the snitch before Draco does. He was flying on the other side of the pitch away from Jessie and the Gryffindor supporters.

Jessie sighed as Gryffindor scored for the second time already.

Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 0.

Jessie circled the pitch slowly keeping her eyes open, however, every time so moved anywhere near the Slytherin stands, a few bystanders would flash a mirror her way causing Jessie to have a bright blue spot in her vision for a few moments.

Harry watched as Jessie flew partially blindly away from. "Slytherin's trying to blind Jessie!" Harry yelled.

"Well, what did you expect?" Hermione frowned. "At least they're not jinxing her broom or something."

Hermione started to yell as Jessie nearly missed a bludger that had clearly come from Crabbe, since he almost fell of his broom laughing.

Hermione's yelling soon after turned into a loud coughing fit. Many other students around Harry and Hermione turned to look to see what was wrong. Harry quickly conjured a goblet of water and handed it over to Hermione. She shook so much that Harry took the cup back and held it for her to drink. He rubbed her back with his other hand as she drank.

Once Hermione's cough had steadied enough to hold the goblet herself, Harry picked up Hermione's empty hand and noticed that she wasn't wearing any gloves. He pulled off his and put them on for her. "Hermione, your hands are freezing! Why didn't you bring your gloves?"

Hermione just shrugged since she was still coughing.

Parvati, who was sitting besides Hermione, handed her a hot cup of tea. "Here, this may help."

Hermione gratefully took it and slowly drank the tea. "Thank you!" She whispered.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Seamus asked on Harry's other side, completely shocked at the coughing fit Hermione just had.

"Yes, I'm fine, Seamus." Said Hermione. "I'm sure I'm just getting a cold."

Parvati let out a '_ha, yeah right'_. "You were perfectly fine a while ago. You were practically jumping up and down in your seat, yelling at the top of your lungs!"

Hermione was about to interject when Harry said, "Come on, 'Mione. I'll take you to Pomfrey. We'll just get her to check you, just in case it's something major. And if it really is just a cold, then it wouldn't hurt to go and see."

Hermione didn't refuse going but she said, "You'll miss the game!"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione, your health means so much more to me than a Quidditch Game! Any ways, Seamus could just tell me the score later, right?" Seamus nodded his head yes. "Okay. Ready to go?" Harry asked turning back to Hermione.

"Okay."

Harry and Hermione left the Quidditch pitch just after Jessie had turned to make a dive after finding what she hoped wasn't another mirror shining in her eye.

Harry had left Hermione after she had convinced him that she would be fine on her own. Hermione had been confirmed that she was having a cold, so she was sleeping in the hospital wing after having been given a sleeping drought to help her feel better by the morning after.

Madame Pomfrey walked away from her office to check on Hermione. She had been helping Dumbledore find one of her dreamless potions he had requested, in her office.

She let out a loud cry. "Oh, no! _Oh, no!_"

Dumbledore come out of the office and into the ward. "What's wrong, Poppy?"

"Oh, Headmaster!" She cried. "Miss Granger's... she's... _oh, no!_"

Dumbledore quickly strode over to Hermione's bed and looked her over. He removed his glasses and wiped a cold sweat away from his forehead. "Poppy, go and find Minerva and tell her to contact Miss Granger's parents and see to it that they arrive as soon as they can." Albus said slow enough for Pomfrey to understand. He quickly wiped his glasses then placed them back over his eyes. "I will be gone for a few minutes, but I must find Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley… Perhaps even Ms. Smith."

With that, the two wizards left the infirmary, leaving Hermione alone, to cough loudly under the warmth of the Hospital Wing's bedclothes.

A/N: ha, DONE! My longest chapter! Boo-yeah! So yeah… read and review!


	8. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: yeah hi! Another long chapter, but hopefully it's a good one for you guys! Please read and review.

**_Chapter 8 – Love Hurts_**

Dumbledore was thankful for the silence. If he wanted to, he could have heard the graceful swish of Mrs. Norris' tail as the cat sauntered past him. However, now, he did not care for the sound of a cat. Perhaps another time; now he needed to move fast.

At the last moment, Dumbledore turned left heading straight for the gargoyle statue at the end of the hallway, guarding the spiral staircase leading up to his office.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Harry had left the common room, limping away to find some place quiet.

The common room was erupting with celebration. The students were bursting with laughter; jumping up and down with joy. Ron, Seamus and Dean were lighting one of the many fireworks _Fred and George _(which were now becoming a household name) had sent over from their shop. Ginny was retelling the match to the first years gathered around her. Jessie was sitting between Lavender and Parvati laughing at the gossip they had learned recently.

Harry was quickly briefed about the match by a few energetic boys in third year.

He had felt bad for leaving Hermione alone in the hospital wing. She had spent all that time with him when Harry was restricted to his bed. Now, Hermione had been in the Hospital wing for at least 30 minutes, and he had spent all but a few minutes in the loud, ecstatic common room, instead of staying by her side.

Harry had somewhat of a weird feeling in his mind, telling him that maybe there was something more to Hermione's cough than just a cold. Hermione never gets sick. She's always cautious about everything. Plus Hermione wouldn't want to risk getting sick especially if she was going to miss a few classes.

Harry's mind kept wandering off, letting his feet guide him to whatever destination.

His mind was completely immersed with the notion of Hermione having more than a cold, that he didn't realize Mrs. Norris purr as he walked by, not knowing that he was the second troubled wizard who had passed the aging cat.

Harry's feet turned left leading him onto a familiar path bringing him up to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him. The cold air penetrated his cloak and rushed through his skin giving him the shivers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath filling his lungs with the chilling air.

Harry relaxed, losing himself into the night.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Fawkes had disappeared from the office, leaving in a puff of smoke after Dumbledore had finished attaching the letter to the phoenix's leg, leaving its master alone in his office to ponder for a few moments.

Dumbledore continued to stare out the window to his right facing the Gryffindor tower. He could see the fireworks exploding colours through the window.

"They seem happy." Dumbledore mused.

One of the portraits in the circular room stirred. "Albus, you wanted to speak to Potter and his friends." The late headmaster reminded Dumbledore.

"Why, yes, Regulus. Thank you!"

With one last tired look out the window, Dumbledore stood up and left for the Gryffindor Tower.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Seamus said Jessie had dove from a pretty high point, but it wasn't at some super-speed Harry had found as a normality. However, it wasn't like she needed to go at some super speed. Draco was no where near a worthy competitor. He was at the other end of the pitch minding his own business, trying to avoid Jessie or anyone else for that matter.

She was still in shock from catching the snitch. Jessie can't even remember whether or not Madame Hooch blew her whistle at the end of it all. She couldn't hear anything; even now the voices around her were muffled because of the constant cheering in her head. She could feel the rush from the fall, as if she had been falling from the tallest tower of the school, diving down towards the hard snowy ground. The drop felt so thrilling; she wanted to do it once more.

Jessie smiled. She took a sip from her butterbeer.

"_No!_" Parvati gasped. "He _did_ not!"

"Yes, he did! He told her he didn't want to be with her because he didn't love her any more! But of course he didn't stop there!" Lavender paused, trying to emphasize her last sentence. "He told her he loved Michelle!"

Parvati gasped once more.

"Wait!" Jessie interrupted. "Isn't that her sister?"

"Yup! Her _twin_ sister!" Lavender cried out.

Parvati shook her head. "That boy's got a death wish, eh Lavender?"

Lavender smiled manically. "Sherry won't be too happy with John. And there's probably nothing he could do about it now."

Jessie let out a small laugh then finished what was left of her butterbeer.

Just then the portrait hole opened. Dumbledore walked into the joyous room looking completely tired. There was hardly that sparkle in his eyes that usually hid behind his half-moon spectacles. He looked around the room, searching for 'the boy-who-lived'. Seeing as Harry wasn't there, or at least no where in sight, Dumbledore turned to Seamus, who was seated in a chair near him.

After noticing the headmaster walk up to him, Seamus picked up a tray of cupcakes and offered them to Dumbledore. "Enjoying the festivities, sir?" Seamus asked.

Dumbledore smiled looking sympathetic. "It's a bit hard not to, Mr. Finnigan. But I'm afraid that is not the reason for my arrival. Do you know where I may be able to find Mr. Potter?"

Seamus shook his head and explained how Harry was there for a little bit but had left earlier. "Maybe Ron knows where he ran off to!"

Dumbledore quickly thanked Seamus and picked up a chocolate buzzing turtle, then walked over to where Ron was eating a whole chunk of pie.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled at the hungry boy. "Do you know where Harry is? I was rather hoping to find him here."

Ron quickly swallowed his mouthful of pie. He coughed a bit choking on the food, but then quickly recovered. "Oh, Professor, you just missed him!" Ron yelled out awkwardly over the noise. He stared at the people around the room, searching for something else to focus on. Ron's little meetings with the headmaster were always uncomfortable ones, especially when Harry wasn't there, which wasn't often. But whenever Ron did run into the aging headmaster, he always felt like he didn't know what to say, or whether or not he _should_ say things. "He left earlier saying something about being alone… _Sir_!" He added quickly, still feeling a bit unsure of himself.

"_Oh,_" Dumbledore sighed. The wizard's stature drooped a little, after letting out the air in his lungs.

Ron quietly observed the headmaster. Never before had he seen Dumbledore look so tired, so distracted from the world around him. Ron took note upon the fact that there were no twinkles in the usually bright blue eyes of the great man before him. _There must something going on in his mind… something important._ Ron mentally kicked himself. _Great, Sherlock._ (Hermione had finally explained the reference.) "I'm sorry I wasn't of much help, sir. Normally when Harry leaves, no one can ever find him."

Dumbledore nodded. He smiled down towards the young man in front of him. Ron Weasley had grown a lot over the summer, so Dumbledore was really smiling at the young man _looking back_. "On the contrary, Mr. Weasley. If you have not told me that Harry was not here I probably would have been running about the castle, inside and out looking for him. So I thank you, Ronald. You have been a great help!"

The student smiled comically. "You're welcome sir." Ron bowed his head. "If you'd like I could tell Harry you've been looking for him, when I next see him."

"That would be wonderful." Dumbledore smiled once more. "Well, I must be off. Good-bye!" He left the Gryffindor common room, after stopping to pick up another dessert at the table.

Ron turned around when he heard laughter behind him. His face burned red when he saw Jessie pointing and laughing at him.

"Did – you – just _bow_?" Jessie asked between laughs.

"_Shut-up_!" Ron muttered, blushing harder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common room, the students were sulking, and some were discussing ways to torment the _goody-two-shoe Gryffindors_.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy each sat on one of the three couches facing the large black fire place. Draco relaxed on the worn-out carpet covering the cold dungeon floor.

"Those evil bastards!" Pansy grunted. She had just came back from washing the remaining soot and grime left over from the firecrackers some Gryffindor students had sent Pansy in a package, that exploded upon opening. "Wait till I give them a piece of my mind!"

"Pansy, child, no one cares about anything coming from your mind." Blaise drawled.

Crabbe and Goyle chortled silently, hiding their faces behind their podgy fingers.

Pansy pouted. She turned to look at Draco, who was staring deep into the fire. She hoped to have, at least, gotten a bit of support from Draco, after all his ex-_Gryffindor_ girlfriend did catch the snitch before him causing Pansy to have to run back and forth to her bathroom trying to rid herself of filth. Pansy sighed loudly trying to get the young boys attention. "Draco, dearie?"

"Draco, of all people, isn't going to listen to you." Blaise said tiredly. He moved sideways, placing his head on the arm rest and threw his legs over the other end of the short comfy green sofa where his legs dangled stupidly, hanging over the arm of the chair.

She chucked a pillow Blaise's way, who in turn caught it with his quick spell, bringing it to lie gently under his head. Pansy exhaled letting out a lot of hot air from her system. She raised her eyebrow showing determination in her face. Her mind was focused on one thing, getting Draco's attention. Pansy stood up, strutting from her spot over to Draco's side, entertaining the two buffoons; making the Blaise feel sick.

Draco frowned. Why had he been so _stupid_? He knew there would have been major problems when entering in a relationship, per-say, with a Gryffindor. Oddly, Draco had never been in an actual relationship before, and frankly, he didn't want anyone to know. Truthfully, his father has always been a big part of his life, whether he wanted him there or not.

His father was the bearer of knowledge, knowing what to do and what not to do, or who or who not to love. Of course any of the girls Draco would have chosen would have been the _one _his father would surely detest. So far the only girl Draco's father would have approved would have been Pansy; however, he had never chosen her, and never would he think of doing so in his life.

Draco jumped at the touch of Pansy's cold fingers upon his cheek. He quickly brushed it away, hoping the girl would leave him alone.

Pansy quickly looked insulted. She moved in front of Draco so he could see her disappointed face. "What's _wrong_, Draco?"

When Draco turned his head to look away from the skinny, pale witch, Pansy jumped into his lap and placed her right arm around Draco's neck pulling him closer.

"What the fu-" Draco's face plummeted into Pansy's chest. _Oh, God! Get me OUT! _

"Draco darling, what's wrong?" Pansy cried out, rubbing his head roughly with her other hand. She started rocking him back and forth against her body.

No one would have guessed Pansy would have had the strength to hold Draco down for such a long time. She was a skinny girl looked like she was on the verge of being anorexic. Then again, Pansy was at least smart enough to put a strength spell on her arms helping her keep Draco closer.

Draco started to struggle but every time he was about to free himself, Pansy would squeeze tighter strangling him. He couldn't get out of the girls strong grasp, and he was loosing air quick. He was starting to get really dizzy, that his struggling became less and less potent.

Crabbe and Goyle huddled on the couch like idiots watching a horror film: Pansy, the evil monster; Draco, the damsel in distress.

"Pansy, let go of Draco!" Blaise yelled out over Pansy's crying, noticing his best friend's pale face squashed against Pansy's chest.

Pansy shook her head, refusing Blaise's request and continued to cry out. "Draco don't be mad! _Draco dearie, don't cry!_"

"How can he cry if he can't even _breathe_?" Blaise pulled out his wand and waved it confusingly in front of Pansy's face.

Pansy's arms began to shudder until they weren't touching Draco's exhausted body any more. Blaise helped Draco to his feet, pulling him up with both hands and helped Draco balance. After a few minutes Draco regained his balanced and stood up straight threateningly in front of, Pansy's crouched body still, on the floor. Blaise pocketed his wand after picking it up from the floor where he dropped it from helping Draco up.

Draco's pale, empty face looked down at Pansy's. "Don't touch me again, Parkinson." Draco muttered in a low voice, before slowly walking away to his room.

His room was that of any other Slytherin room would look like. Big, dark, and windowless with a small black fireplace resembling the one in the Common Room. Five four-poster beds circled the room facing the center, where there was a large circular table fitting five chairs around the edge. Draco walked over to one of the two beds by the fireplace at the farthest end of the room. He fell onto the bed on the right of the hearth. Shivers ran down his spine. _Why does this room have to be so freezing?_ Draco flicked his wand at the fire; the dead logs quickly erupted into flames, brightening the room ever so slightly. Draco picked up a pillow from Theodore Nott's bed and placed it on the cold, _dirty_ floor, so he could sit down.

The door opened revealing Blaise Zabini, walking in. Draco cursed himself for not remembering to lock the door. Blaise shut the door and sat opposite Draco in front of the fire after grabbing a pillow from Crabbe's bed.

"_Still_, Draco?" Blaise asked, picking up a chip from the floor up and threw it absently into the fireplace.

"_Shut up, Zabini_!" Draco grumbled hiding his face behind his hands. Blaise was right. He could stop thinking about it… _her_.

Blaise sighed leaning against the wall. "I'm just saying… well, it's getting annoying… Look, if it makes you feel any better, I over heard from the Patil's that Jessie's been trying to cope with what ever, but she's still '_wallowing._'"

Draco pretended to ignored him.

Blaise sighed again and stood up. He threw the pillow he was sitting on back on to the bed he grabbed it from and started walking to the door. "Just get out and do something, okay? I'll lock the door but don't just sit there and sulk for the rest of the night. I've already told you. It's annoying!"

The door shut with a click. Draco looked up, alone once again.

* * *

Harry had spent the night in the Hospital Wing, by Hermione's side. Harry had snuck in after spending half an hour outside on the top of the astronomy tower. Madame Pomfrey was in her room snoring loudly, echoing through the quiet night. Harry had quickly moved one of the hospital beds next to Hermione's and fell sound asleep. It was morning now and sun was starting to stream in through the curtain-shut windows.

Hermione had woken earlier to find Harry hand holding hers. She had turned to lie on her side facing Harry. She watched him like the way she did the night of Valentine's Day. Hermione watched as a small loose thread of string, from the bed, quietly sway back and forth following Harry's breath. She had soon fallen asleep after, but then had woken quickly to the sudden movements from Harry and the loud yelling in the room.

"_Mr. Potter! What are you doing here at this time of the day? Visiting hours aren't for another couple of hours!_"

Hermione sat up turning to see Madame Pomfrey as she came in to view. Harry was pushing the bed back to where it had originally been, muttering as he went. "It's not my fault; you were too busy snoring in your room. You wouldn't have heard me!"

Hermione giggled overhearing what Harry whispered. Harry turned around, hearing Hermione, and smiled.

Madame Pomfrey quickly turned to Hermione, looking quite weary. "_Miss Granger!_ How are you, dear?" She rushed over to her patient's bed and quickly looked her over.

"I'm feeling fine, Madame Pomfrey, really!" Hermione said trying to reassure the medi-witch, who was now starting to look somewhat frantic.

Harry noticed Hermione give a little jump when Pomfrey pulled out her wand readying to take a more thorough exam of Hermione. "Umm, Madame Pomfrey? If you don't mind, I'd like to take Hermione back to her room. She could stay and rest there."

Pomfrey looked up at Harry. "Up '_to her room'_? My dear boy, hadn't Professor Dumbledore talk to you? Hermione is to stay in the Hospital Wing."

Harry, now feeling panic-stricken, he turned to look at Hermione, who was also surprised to hear the news. "Why should she stay? Hermione's fine! Look at her!"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Its okay, Harry. If Madame Pomfrey thinks it's best for me to stay, then I should stay."

"Yes Mr. Potter, she does _look_ fine, however that doesn't always mean that if you look fine on the outside, you're still healthy on the inside.

Before Harry had managed to process Pomfrey's input through his mind, Hermione asked nervously. "What's wrong with me?"

"We believe that you may be getting a bit ill over the next couple of weeks." Dumbledore replied calmly walking into the Infirmary.

Hermione fell silent. After a few moments, Harry asked, "Is it serious?"

"I'm not sure..." Dumbledore trailed off. "It may be."

"How did I get so sick? Was it my cold from the night before?" Hermione asked looking from Dumbledore to Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers in front of him. Harry had moved closed to Hermione. Dumbledore sighed. _They're better off knowing._ "When Harry was here over the past couple of weeks, we have been removing the venom left in his body. It seems that a little bit of venom was left, and was transferred over to you, Hermione. Madame Pomfrey found it in you last night, while you were sleeping. I left to find you, Harry, and your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Smith." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "Since I couldn't find you, I had decided to wait and tell you first especially since I found it best that you were to find out first or with your classmates rather then hearing it from other people."

As the information started to sink into Harry's mind, he started feeling even worse than the night before. Now he really wanted to be alone. His mind and face went blank, showing no emotions. _Hermione's hurt. I gave her the venom! I made Hermione sick!_

Dumbledore noticed the look on Hermione's face of wanting to talk with Harry in private; he decided he would give them that privacy. "Now, Poppy, if you'd come and help me put your cough drop back. I'm terribly horrible at remembering how you like your potions ordered." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, Albus, but Hermione-"

"And Harry need a few minutes alone with each other." Dumbledore stated interrupting the medi-witch midway through her sentence.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, and then left reluctantly with Dumbledore and walked into her office shutting the door behind them.

Hermione crossed her legs. She looked back at the two figures through the opaque window from her bed. "That was nice of them... giving us privacy and all." she whispered. "Harry?"

She noticed Harry was squeezing the blood out of his hands. "Harry…." Hermione slowly got out of bed and cautiously walked over to Harry. She gentle threaded her fingers weaved her fingers through Harry's. "Hey, why don't you go find Ron? I'm sure he's looking for you, Okay?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. She moved a strand of hair away from Harry's forehead revealing the thin scar. Hermione stood up taller on her toes and kissed Harry. "You go on a head. I'll see you later." She whispered. Hermione gently pushed Harry towards the doors.

Harry started to walk away, feeling a bit baffled, but then stopped. Hermione still had his hand. He turned back to look at his girlfriend.

Hermione tried to give Harry a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright, I promise!"

This time, Harry nodded. Feeling a bit more satisfied, he walked up to Hermione and gave her a tight hug and a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you!"

Hermione smiled into Harry's chest. "I love you, too!" She whispered back. "Now, go!"

Harry left the Hospital wing with out another word, feeling even worse than he did the night before.

* * *

Harry paced in front of the door of the Hospital wing. Jessie was on the right side of the hall, sitting across from Ron. He couldn't stand it. Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey had kicked him out, and banned everyone else from the Infirmary. Pomfrey was having another meeting with Dumbledore and Hermione's head of house, Professor McGonagall.

"They're not going to let us in." Ron sighed. Harry had dragged him and Jessie up to the Hospital Wing hoping to see if he could get some more information about Hermione. They had arrived only to see the front doors of the Infirmary. No admittance into the room.

Harry, Ron and Jessie have been coming in for the past couple of days to see Hermione. Hermione's parents had arrived via Fawkes and were in the Infirmary with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey.

"They should really have a waiting room, so you could just sit there and wait." Jessie sighed. "Better then sitting out here on the cold, hard floor."

A large, squishy pillow appeared and flew into Jessie's face. "Ugh!"

"Sorry..." Harry muttered as he placed his wand back into his school robes. He began pacing again.

"Thanks!" Jessie smiled. She placed the circular cushion under her bottom and smiled feeling more satisfied. "That's better."

Harry stopped pacing and faced the wall. "I can't stand this!" He had his head leaning against the cold barrier. He hit his fist against the wall, hard. "It's not fair! If anything, I should be the one in there! Why did this have to happen?"

"Mate, it's not your fault?" Ron replied.

Harry turned on Ron. "'It's not _my_ fault?' What do you mean it's not my fault? Hermione is sick, in the Hospital Wing; she's going to die because of some venom I gave her!"

"We don't know if she's dieing." Jessie whispered. "… _yet._"

"So what? It still doesn't get away from the fact that she's still in there _sick_! I still got here, I got her sick." Harry paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you convince me to ask her out before. This wouldn't have happened to her if we weren't together!" Harry bellowed this time looking at Jessie.

"Now, you're just being selfish." Jessie muttered shaking her head.

"_Selfish?_" Harry laughed maniacally at the _idiotic idea_. "If we weren't together, _this_ wouldn't have happened. I talked to Hermione's parents yesterday. They said she's going to get worse! For all I know, she _could_ be dying!"

"Harry, _stop_ and try to think straight for a second!" Jessie frowned standing up from her spot. "If you _weren't _thinking about _yourself_ and just about Hermione, do you honestly think Hermione would have wanted all the stuff you went through together this year to disappear? Do you honestly think she would want to give that all up?"

Harry was gripping his wand so tight that sparks were emitting from the tip of the wood.

"Come on, mate." Ron stood up from his spot and walked over to his friend in pain. "Sit down for a second. Let Dumbledore and Pomfrey talk for a few more minutes. They'll come out and tell us what's happening when they're done." Ron had his hand around Harry's arm hoping to lead him away from the wall and to the floor so he could sit.

Harry scowled and tightened his hand. He threw his fist hard at the wall, releasing his arm from Ron's grasp, and kicked the wall as hard as he could as if something good was going to come out of his actions.

Jessie pulled out her wand. She waved it around a bit while muttering a spell under her breath. Seconds later, a purple winged chair appeared beside Harry. Jessie walked up to him and slowly led him to the seat. Ron still stood in his spot still surprised at Harry's little outburst on the wall.

Once Harry sat down, he threw his face into his hands. He felt horrible. Not only did he feel guilty for putting Hermione in grave danger of death, he now also had to try and ignore the pain his hand and leg were giving him after hitting the wall a few times. After a bit, Harry could feel a pair of warm hands pull his hands away from his face. He didn't look up. Harry hated reality; he wished his thoughts were real. He wanted it to be Hermione, the one who's trying to pull away his face from his hands, he wanted it to be her so bad, but he knew it wasn't. He just thought that if he didn't look up, he could at least believe, for just a second longer, that it was Hermione there in front of him.

"Harry..." A soft, sad whisper called him back to his nightmare, which some of us like to call reality. Harry looked up to see a teary-eyed Jessica Smith, kneeling in front of him. She held his cold hands in her warm ones. "Harry please realize, that we have to wait a little bit longer. I know it may be hard, but please try." A tear fell from her eye, slowly traveling down her cheek. "You have to remember, Hermione wants you to be happy... even if it means it doesn't include her in the picture."

The tears were now flowing freely from Jessie's eyes, but she wasn't sobbing. She just continued to talk to Harry as she kneeled in front of him, accepting the tears as they fell.

Ron was now leaning against the wall. He felt like crying but he decided to save them for later, when he was somewhere quiet, and alone. Now he needed to be strong for Harry... and himself. Not only might they be loosing a best friend, but also a sister; the one they loved with all their hearts.

Jessie let out a deep breath. "When Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey come out of the Hospital wing, wait to see what they have to say." She paused making sure Harry was listening to her. "Listen to them, and then you can badger them with your questions. It's hard to think everything is going to be alright, but remember Dumbledore is going to do all he can. First give him a chance. He'll find some solution, and I'm sure he'll tell you."

Ron straightened up, after realizing Jessie had stood up and was slowly walking away. "_Where_..." He cleared his voice, seeing as it was a little bit shaky. "Where are you going?"

Jessie stopped, silent. "I don't know... I'll see you two later… okay?"

With out waiting for an answer, she left.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a bad way to end the chapter, but at least I finished. Dang that was long. This with out a doubt is my longest chapter. Yay for me! I've got the next chapter going. It might take a while, again, to post it since I'm kind of making some of this up as I go along and new ideas are just popping into my mind.

Don't worry next chapter we get to see what's really wrong with Hermione and what's going or at least might happen to her! Please Read and review!


	9. Awaited Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Well here's another _long_ chapter for your reading pleasures. Hope you like it… :D

**_Chapter 9 – Awaited Answers_**

Harry frowned. She was right. Jessie knew she was right and didn't bother to hold it in. Harry was thankful for that. He did love Hermione, and he was being a big prat for sulking about his life with Hermione's. If anything, Hermione was more than happy when Harry had asked her out; he even felt like if Harry hadn't asked Hermione to go with him on that Hogsmeade trip, she would have asked him.

Slowly the two entrance doors to the Infirmary opened. Ron straightened up from leaning on the wall. He quickly jumped over to Harry, shaking him out of his little trance. Harry stood up with Ron and walked carefully over to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked into the Infirmary and noticed Hermione, deep in conversation with her parents. They were sitting on Hermione's un-made bed and Mr. Granger had Hermione wrapped in his arms. He was nodding slowly while Hermione talked.

Dumbledore gave a nod. "I assume you've been waiting long. If you'd follow me, I'd like to talk in private with the two of you. Will Miss Smith be joining us?"

"No. She left earlier, Professor." Ron stiffly shook his head.

"Very well, follow me."

The two boys followed the headmaster down the hallway leaving Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey to tend to the Granger family.

The three wizards walked into an empty classroom, Ron quickly recognizing it as their old Divination classroom with Firenze.

Dumbledore shut the door behind him with his wand. Harry noticed the quiet click from the lock. Seconds later three armchairs, resembling trees, appeared before them matching the outdoor scenery in the classroom.

Firenze was out in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout, so Dumbledore was quite sure they had the room for themselves.

Dumbledore took in a long breath then gradually let it out. He looked down at the two boys and gave then a small smile. "You both know why we are here, so I won't bore you with details since I know you've been eager to know what has been troubling us all. As you know, Hermione has been infected with the poison from Voldemort's snake Nagini.

"Nagini's poison is special. There is only one of its kind. No other creature or Human being can produce or create this poison: magic or by brewing a potion. Harry, if we hadn't removed most of the poison from your body, I don't believe you would be here with us or at least even functioning the way you are now."

Harry tightened his fists. He didn't care about what could have happened to him. Harry wanted to know what was going to happen to Hermione. "Sir… _Hermione_!" Harry muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Harry, I know. First let me explain or else you would be asking questions later." Dumbledore continued. "Since Hermione had received the poison from you, as if second-hand, and her symptoms are somewhat different, but equally dangerous. Madame Pomfrey will be working hard trying to remove all the poison we can, with the help of Professor Snape. I've informed him, and at this time, I believe, he is starting work on a potion for Hermione that may, hopefully, slow down the process of the poison.

"What happens is that, firstly, Hermione will be in the best health she could ask for. But after a given time, Hermione will lose her good health. This happens quite unexpectedly so we cannot be warned. Usually, it starts after an indication of a small cold or cough. After around the first couple hours of recognition, the poison will begin to appear throughout Hermione's body. Every blood stream that had been affected will turn dark purple. Hermione would be very pale at this moment making the veins very visible. However, after a few days time, Hermione will become painfully ill. She will still be able to communicate with us, but she should try and conserve her energy because the next stage is going to weaken her drastically.

"Hermione will then fall into a dreamless, coma-like sleep. With each passing day, her mind will go blank and she will be living as if she were in her dreams. For the first couple of nights, Hermione's dreams will consist of the happiest moments and days of her life. During this time her body will be quite calm, but once the nightmares roll in, Hermione will be going through a lot of pain."

Harry never took his eyes off the old headmaster. It pained him to listen of what was going to happen to Hermione, the one he loved. However, Harry couldn't turn away and ignore it, it was his fault, and he put Hermione's life in jeopardy. He needed to know all that he could to help her.

Ron had finally let the tears roll down his face. His gaze had been switching back and forth watching Dumbledore's calmed, yet troubled, expression to Harry's pained features.

Dumbledore didn't want to pause. He wanted to finish explaining, to Harry and Ron, what would happen to Hermione, but every time Dumbledore looked straight into the eyes of his young students, he couldn't bare to watch the pained looks staring back at him. Harry's vibrant green eyes were no longer vivacious. They seemed to have lost their colour, slowly fading.

"Hermione's nightmares will haunt her dreams. She will see everything that she dreads the most to come true." Dumbledore sighed. "There is nothing we can do to revive her from this stage. Our only hope is that Professor Snape will be able to create the potion that will be able to keep Hermione in the dreamless stage while we work on finding an antidote, or… that we retrieve the venom from the very snake who has given her the poison…" Dumbledore trailed off. "… That would be the _only_ snake, one of its kind, which is heavily guarded by Voldemort. Nagini is like Voldemort's _child._ It's the only creature Voldemort is willing to show a bit emotion for."

Harry nodded. He looked down at the ground. Harry had been digging his feet furiously into the soft earth beneath him, so now there was a swallow hole of dirt.

"After the nightmares come, Hermione will become ill again. The nightmares and dreams will disappear, leaving Hermione alone for a while. At this time I believe Hermione will wake up and be able to talk again. This however, may be the last chance we have to save her. After Hermione revives, she will fall back into the coma, but won't wake up. It will take only a few days, after that, and if nothing is done, she will die."

Ron took in a deep breath and kept it in his chest.

Harry looked up. "How long… how long do we have?"

Dumbledore shook his head and shrugged slightly. "Until Hermione reaches the coma-like stage, it could maybe a couple of days, weeks. It all depends on how hard she can fight it off. The same goes for the dream and nightmare filled sleep. After that, there is exactly ten days before nothing more for Hermione can be done. If she makes it that far, we should try and keep Hermione happy. I'm sure we all would want Hermione's last few days to be cheerful ones."

Dumbledore watched the two young wizards as they each looked away wiping their tears. "I suggest you two go up to your dormitories and fetch your coats. Hermione and her parents are heading outside to go skate on the lake. You two boys can go out and skate with them. There are skates in your room. They will meet you outside by the lake." Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it. "I advise you don't talk about _this_ with Hermione. Her parents are going to try and make Hermione forget as much as possible about the poison, hoping to keep maybe one of the last weeks they can have with their daughter."

The boys nodded as they watched the headmaster leave the room. Slowly, after they had managed to stop crying and dried their faces, they left Firenze's Divination room and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower.

Ron scratched his head. "What are… '_skates?'_"

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Jessie felt like she was wandering for what seemed like hours, but after glancing at her wrist watch, she noticed it had only been around ten minutes since she had left Harry and Ron in front of the Hospital Wing. It was peaceful walking down the halls of the school. Students were outside, enjoying the beautiful winter day with their friends, and loving life.

Passing a window, Jessie scowled, cursing the weather. _Damn this beautiful weather!_ Still walking, Jessie wiped the tears from he eyes, temporarily blocking her view with her fingers.

Moments later, lost in her thoughts, Jessie fell to the floor with a bump. She rubbed her shoulder after falling on it when someone bumped into it. When Jessie looked up to see who had bumped into her, she saw Blaise Zabini offering her hand.

"Oh, sorry, Jessica, I didn't see you."

Pushing the hand away, she demanded, as she got up, "What are you doing? Running blindly down the hall, Zabini? And why are you calling me Jessica?"

Blaise pretended to look hurt. "Why so bitchy today, _Smith_?"

"None of your business, Zabini." Jessie snarled back.

Blaise smiled at the usual response that normally answered any of his questions directed at a Gryffindor. "You're all the same, aren't you?" He responded sarcastically.

Jessie looked back out the window, down towards the lake. _It'd be nice to go skating now. I wonder if the ice is hard enough…_ she thought, trying to clear her mind, as she continued walking down the hallway now leading towards the grand stairs. Blaise looked down at Jessie, following her. The halls had gone completely quiet.

"So…" Blaise said slowly disrupting the silence. "How's Granger?"

"How do you know about Hermione?" Jessie snapped turning back to Blaise. _Maybe I should push him out onto the ice and see if it breaks_.

"I have my ways… Besides it's not my fault Weasley can't keep his mouth shut sometimes." Blaise added after seeing Jessie's eyebrow raise.

"What does it matter to you if Hermione's sick? In case you've forgotten, you're a Slytherin; Hermione's a Gryffindor." Jessie said matter-of-factly. "And so am _I_. So why are you talking to _me_?"

"I don't know… Why were you crying?" Blaise shrugged, asking another question.

"Why do you care?" Jessie asked suddenly curious of the Slytherin boy's motives. "Were you asked to talk to me? Is this another bet or something?"

Blaise chuckled. "Why does everything have to be a bet with you?"

"Draco was." Jessie whispered looking down at her feet, reminding Blaise. She then realized that she was leaving the inside of the school. She and Blaise had been walking the whole time and had somehow found their way to the school grounds where students were running around madly throwing snowballs everywhere.

Jessie pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. No, not _her _scarf. She didn't retrieve it from her room. "Did you do this?" She asked softly waving the scarlet and gold scarf slightly. There was no hint of anger left in her voice.

Blaise shrugged again. "You wouldn't want to get sick now, would you?"

Jessie shook her head.

Blaise stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes. "So why _were_ you crying?"

Jessie shrugged. She debated with herself for a while thinking whether or not she wanted to confess to practically a stranger. Truthfully, Jessie had only spoken to Blaise when she was with Draco and he, Blaise, had happened to be there. Surprisingly, she found herself confessing what had just happened earlier.

"With Hermione in the hospital wing, it kind of puts a damper on people's moods and stuff, and oh, I don't know. I sort of got mad at Harry for thinking about only how _he_ feels and how he should have handled things, instead of how Hermione would of felt." Jessie paused; she kicked over a mound of snow on the ground.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaise looked concerned.

Jessie made a face. "No, he didn't."

Blaise held up his hands. "Don't give me that face. I'm only asking. You looked a bit shaken up; I just assumed something else happened."

Jessie nodded. She followed Blaise as they continued on their way, unknowing over where they would end up next.

"Umm… How's- how is…" Jessie started but couldn't complete the sentence.

Blaise let out a smile. "Draco?" Blaise laughed, finishing her sentence. "He's alright. He's been a bit miserable lately, not that it's entirely unusual. He's been a wreak all summer, ever since his dad was sent to Azkaban, but after what had happened with the two of you, he's become even more depressed. Draco really liked you, Jessica, even if he doesn't say so."

Jessie shook her head. "Then, why did he have to go and do _that_? If he cared, then why did he have to be such an idiot?" She took in a deep breath trying to fight back the tears. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to continue crying over Draco, and she wasn't going to break it now.

Blaise shrugged. "It was a blood thing. If his mother, or worse, his father, had found out about the two of you, your life, along with Draco's, would be a living hell."

Jessie shook her head. "And I hear all this _now_?" Jessie sighed.

Blaise looked away. He noticed a dark figure standing by the edge of the Forbidden Forest looking right at him and Jessie. Blaise spun around hoping to find something that could distract Jessie away from him. Luckily Jessie noticed Harry and Ron emerge for the school and head straight for the lake. She quickly said good-bye to Blaise and ran after Harry and Ron.

Blaise sighed and walked over towards the Forbidden Forest. "How long have you been standing there?"

Draco eyed his friend evilly. "Why were you talking to _her_?"

"No reason. I just asked her if she was okay. She was crying earlier and I was trying to be as _uncharacteristic_ of myself as I possibly could, so I kindly asked her what was wrong." Blaise smiled as Draco tried to look unconcerned, but failed miserably.

Draco fought hard with himself trying not to ask what had happened. After a few struggling minutes, he shook his head and headed for the castle. "Come on! I'm hungry, let's go inside."

Blaise let out a short laugh. He sarcastically whispered. "_Yes, master_!"

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jessie called over as she neared the lake where Harry and Ron were putting on their skates to join Hermione and her parents on the ice.

Harry looked up after helping Ron up to his feet. With great difficulty, Ron slowly pushed himself away from Harry, after he had helped him put his skates on.

Harry nodded his head and walked up to Jessie, who was still making her way down the hill towards the lake. "Hi! Listen Jes-"

"No Harry wait." Jessie interrupted. "You need to listen to me first…" She ran down the rest of the hill up to Harry. "I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be accusing you of things. I didn't think about what I was going to say or anything. I was an idiot for saying those things to you. My nerves were just bothering me and, oh… _I don't know_. I just snapped, and I shouldn't have. This is affecting you more than it is affecting me and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "No. You had the right to say those things, and it's not like I could have stopped you, anyways. Besides, I'm happy you did say it. It was true, what you said. I was thinking about myself, and not about Hermione. I should have been thinking of how to make things better, not thinking of how to make things worse than they already were."

Jessie frowned. "I'm still sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay…" Harry turned around, facing the frozen lake. Ron had fallen flat on his back and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were trying to help him up while Hermione sat on the ice laughing, nearby. "Would you like to come skating with us?"

Jessie nodded her head. "Sure!"

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Jessie and Hermione spun loops and circles in the ice while Harry watched from afar with Ron clinging to his side. No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't enjoy himself. It hurt him too much knowing that he was the cause of Hermione's friends and family worrying that she might die.

* * *

It had been a week since the day Dumbledore told Harry and Ron about what was going to happen with Hermione. Over the days that passed, Hermione had gotten many visits from a lot of the students coming in to wish her back to good health. Dumbledore had announced to the school that Hermione might not be with them after a few months or so, and encouraged the students and staff to visit her in this time of need.

The only person who hadn't been in for most of Hermione's daily visits was Harry. Harry rarely came to visit his sick girlfriend. He had begun creating notions in his head that, the closer he came in contact with Hermione, and she would get some different disease, killing her more. Harry started to believe this and was afraid that it would happen in real life so he seldom visited the Hospital Wing.

Harry sat on his favourite couch, gazing into the open fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry found himself sitting there, numerous times, especially, when he had something on his mind. He thought it was an excellent place to contemplate with the fire crackling in front of him. As he looked deep into the fire while the logs burned, with his pyjamas on, he couldn't help but feel helpless and sorrowful. No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't help Hermione… not this time. Never the less, Harry was hopeful that his girlfriend, who'd been his best friend since their first year (although, he felt as if he had known her for forever) would be well again. He lost his train of thought, when Jessie came in through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Jessie," Harry said somewhat depressingly. Don't get him wrong, Harry did like Jessie as a friend, he just… he knew he was crazy for thinking this, but, he sometimes thought Hermione would be the one, walking through that door, excited to see Harry, making a full recovery. Unfortunately, one's imagination is quite different from reality.

"Hi, Harry. I was just down at the infirmary to see Hermione." said Jessie quietly, thinking hard how she could try to make light of the situation. She knew Harry hadn't been going in to see Hermione. Even people who weren't close as Harry and Ron, were going in to see Hermione more times then Harry was. The only times Jessie knew Harry was going to visit Hermione was when the Infirmary would be empty, and Hermione would be sound asleep.

Jessie noticed Harry wasn't paying any attention, and looked awfully depressed. She took off her cloak and hung it up on one of the many hooks by the portrait door. Since she already had her pyjamas on, she didn't need to go up to the girl's dormitory to change for bed.

It was getting late, almost midnight, Jessie noticed as she glanced at her watch. Ron and herself had spent a few hours with Hermione. Luckily, on their part, Dumbledore had asked Madam Pomfrey to extend the visiting hours, in order to let them, and any other friends, to see more of Hermione. Ron was still with Hermione at this time, waiting for his soon-to-be-very-ill friend, to fall asleep.

Many tried hard not to mention Hermione's name or anything else about her in the presence of Harry. Every one knew it was hard for him. He had loved Hermione for so long, but hadn't admitted his feelings until just under a couple months ago.

It was awfully depressing and such a difficult time. But no matter how '_lightly_' people wanted to put Hermione's death, saying things like her "_passing_" or "_she'll be moving on to a better place_", which Harry thought was a joke, because how could anyone want to die and leave their presence on earth, away from the people who cared for them and loved them, it all came down to the same meaning... Hermione was _indeed_ going to die!

_No miracle is going to happen anytime soon, and no one is going to be able to save Hermione! _Thought Harry to himself.

Jessie sighed, and then walked over to the couch Harry was sitting in, to join him as he stared into the fire. Although she knew Harry was suffering terribly, she was determined to make him smile. "Hermione's had a lot more visitors today. Fred and George even stopped by. They brought some of their new products to show Hermione. Why didn't you come, they were really funny?"

"I didn't feel like coming." Muttered Harry quietly. Jessie noticed that his voice sounded very much unlike his own, as if he hadn't talked in days. However he did continue to speak. "How's Hermione?" He asked hoping that the response would be different today.

Jessie sighed and took a deep breath. "She's..." She began, but noticed Harry starring straight into her eyes. Although, she knew the answer Harry wanted to desperately hear, she couldn't bring herself to continue to push the reality out of his head.

"We're not sure. Dumbledore says it's only a matter of time before it really starts. He said that Snape's made enough of that potion stuff that would be able to keep Hermione alive, long enough, maybe for them to find the antidote." Jessie let out the air in her chest. "I'm sorry Harry." She whispered.

Soon after, tears began to slowly roll down Harry's checks, dripping onto his pants. Harry was stupid to believe that this whole Hermione thing was just some sick joke that everyone was in on or something. He then returned to looking straight into the fire. "No. I know Hermione; she's going to be fine." But even saying it out loud didn't make it sound anymore realistic then it was with the notion in his head. "Hermione's strong; she'll make it through this."

"Harry, I'm really sorry." Jessie said, also becoming a bit teary-eyed as she watched him cry.

"She'll be fine... she's not going to... she's not going to die." Replied Harry, he didn't care if Jessie, or any one else for that matter, saw him crying. He continued talking. "I've already lost so many people in my life. I'm not going to lose Hermione as well!"

"Harry it's hard to say everything will be alright. Everyone is trying really hard to make sure she'll recover. We all feel the same way about Hermione. But what about her parents, how do you think they feel if they loose the only child they've ever had." Jessie then leaned over to give Harry a hug.

"Jessie... please... just tell me everything's going to be alright. Tell me... she's not going to die." Harry said, letting more and more tears fall down his face.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore and Pomfrey are doing all they can to save her. She'll be alright." Replied Jessie as she held onto Harry even tighter, comforting him, although she wasn't even that sure of her self.

As Jessie continued to let Harry cry onto her shoulder, she couldn't help but let a few of her own tears fall silently as well. Seeing Harry cry and feeling helpless didn't come to a shock for Jessie, it made her feel even more sympathetic towards him. Above all, Jessie respected him. The weight of the wizarding and muggle world, were and always will be on his shoulders.

Never the less, the lives of others always came before his own. It was sad to know that one person had suffered so much at such a young age. Jessie couldn't help but feel sorry for him, for he was only sixteen years old and he had lost so much. So many people counted on Harry to save the world. "The Chosen One", that's what they called him now. It's as if Harry forgot how to be a kid. Having so much despair, suffering with all the angst in his life, took a part of his life away from him.

* * *

Harry hesitated, as he stared into the dark Hospital Wing. Hermione's parents had left a few hours ago, so the Infirmary was empty except for its sole occupant. Harry could see her from outside the door; Hermione was sleeping soundly in her bed buried under the many warm covers.

Harry had left Jessie in front of the fire. Jessie had fallen asleep earlier, but not until she told him to go see Hermione in the Hospital Wing.

He had been deciding on whether or not he should go in and see Hermione. It still hurt Harry over the fact that he was the one who had gotten Hermione in to so much danger. He had talked with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and had apologized more than he could remember. It pained Harry knowing that he's harming the Granger's one and only child. Their little girl could die at any time after the poison _sinks_ in.

The small lump in the bed stirred. "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the dark hospital wing. "Yes, 'Mione, it's me."

Hermione sat up in bed. "I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hermione leaned her head to the side. "You know Harry, you can tell me anything, right?" She bent forwards, moving closer to Harry. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.

Harry smiled back. "I know. How have you been?" He whispered. Harry raised his hand and moved a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"I'm feeling much better now. I'm so happy you came in. I swear, you had me worried, I was going to come up and find you if you didn't show up at all." Hermione joked.

Harry just nodded his head, making Hermione frown.

"You should get some sleep." Harry muttered standing up holding up the covers to tuck Hermione in.

Hermione pouted and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me?"

Harry hesitated but then he whispered, "Okay."

Hermione made room on the bed for Harry to lie down beside her. Harry pulled up the blankets around them. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and she nestled closer to Harry's body.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione murmured, her mind already falling asleep.

Harry just laid still holding Hermione in his arms. After a few moments Harry muttered into Hermione's hair. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. She turned around to lie flat on her back and faced Harry. "I love you, too, Harry!"

Harry, feeling better, closed his eyes and held Hermione as the two of them fell asleep.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Early in the morning, before the sun even had the chance to rise, a loud cough came from the young girl wrapped between her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

A/N: There, done! Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… The plot and some characters have come from my own imagination!

A/N: hello… another chapter… probably not as long as my former ones, but yeah it's done… Thanks for sticking with me all the way up to here! I'm kinda guessing that every one who's made it this far actually likes this story so yea… Don't forget to leave a review when you finish reading this! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm sure my friends do (: D Tasha, Dori… I think I'm going to dedicate this to you guys… The only people who argued with me to continue this every day! Lol, hope you're happy with this one Dori… Have you waited long enough?)

_**Chapter 10 – Love, Always and Forever **_

Harry was woken abruptly the very next morning by, with no given explanation, by Madame Pomfrey. He had asked quite repeatedly what was happening but the medi-witch had just continued to run around the wing preparing things, potions, vials, clothes, anything she may need. However, no matter how many times Harry would ask, the reason was quite clear. Hermione's body had gone rigid in Harry's arms during their sleep. Her face was pale and slightly purple around the eyes.

Harry had stood in his place, a few meters from the bed as he watched Dumbledore come in. He spent a few minutes looking over Hermione and the he whispered some instructions to Madame Pomfrey then hastily rushed out the Hospital wing with out a word to Harry.

He had watched from afar as the setting began to unfold. Hermione had woken up from her slumber and was being treated with anything Pomfrey could offer. Dumbledore had returned with Professor Snape, who was cautiously handling a large cauldron full to the brim with some sort of thick purple substance. Dumbledore had quickly created a large fire in the hearth near Hermione's bed and then helped Snape place the cauldron over the fire.

Pomfrey helped herself to some of the purple potion, which was now bubbling over the flames, and placed some in a goblet. She gave the cup to Hermione and let her gulp down its contents before rushing off again.

Snape left as fast as he had arrived. Dumbledore was about to follow his lead but Harry stopped him. "Professor? Sir, why don't you send Hermione to St. Mungos? I'm sure they can do more for her there!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid they're no more help than we are here. Madame Pomfrey's sister is one of the head medi-witches at the hospital and she's already talked to Poppy. It's best that Hermione stays here, closer to her friends and family. Somewhere she recognizes." Dumbledore bent over slightly until he was eye-to-eye with Harry. He placed his hand on Harry's right shoulder and gave him a curt nod. "It's best this way Harry. I'm sure you will understand."

With that, the headmaster left the hospital wing leaving Harry to stand alone while Madame Pomfrey who was scurrying around the room while Hermione prepared to fall asleep once more.

Hermione sickness seemed to have brought a bond to all students. Well at least some of the Gryffindors became friends with the most unlikely people.

Blaise Zabini continued to eat meals with his new friend, Jessie, and fellow Gryffindors. No one really said Blaise was not allowed to sit with them at their table, at least they haven't told any one but their selves. Blaise was pretty much accepted at the table. The Gryffindor, surprisingly, found a new friend in Blaise.

For the past couple of days, Madame Pomfrey was making sure Hermione was getting enough helpings of the purple potion before she would fall asleep. Dumbledore wanted it guaranteed that Hermione would have enough of the potion in her before the coma begins, because once she's in the coma there would have been no way for anyone to feed the thick liquid to her.

Harry had been spending as much time he possibly could with her, before and after classes. He would bring in his homework to the Hospital Wing and Hermione would gladly help him when needed. And most of the time, Harry would eat with Hermione.

The pile of presents grew steadily as each day passed. More and more students came to see Hermione, bearing gifts of all sorts from books to candy, and cards to toilets. Fred and George thought it would have been highly amusing to send a pink toilet with Hermione's face all over it and the word "Get Well!" flashing around the toilet. Fortunately for Fred and George, the twins had cleaned it before they sent it or else Pomfrey would have confiscated it and all their work into decorating the toilet would have been wasted. Of course now they have a new line of products.

'_Instead of sending that special person a card or you can't think of anything to send as a gift,  
why not send them a toilet? _

_Now in stock with various birthdays, get well and wedding anniversary gifts.' _

Hermione's parents were always with Hermione, so Harry got the chance to get to know them a little better, Mr. and Mrs. Granger even offered to be Harry's dentist in the future. Harry now knew the Grangers eating habits and such. Funny enough, they all seemed to dislike peas.

However along with the knowledge of everyone's likes and dislikes, Hermione did continue to grow sicker. Harry knew that it wouldn't be long now till Hermione fell into the coma, so he wanted to make sure her days before it were still happy.

The walls of the castle seemed to carry the pain and misery growing in Harry's heart. The castle appeared to have been affecting all the students and staff in the school. The time between and after class, and the meal times with all the population of the school grew quieter. People understood the depression spreading from the hospital wing to the rest of the school. Every one felt for Hermione. She was the one, people in her class, or those younger and older, would come to for help. She wasn't named the brightest witch in her age for nothing, even if it sometimes came with the annoying bits.

Younger students looked up to Hermione. The staff looked on Hermione to set an example to the class. The teachers always did enjoy seeing Hermione understand everything that was thrown at her and her fellow classmates.

Each house was affected by Hermione, this included the Slytherins, but Merlin only knew why. They too seemed to have been silent, not so eager to annoy and bully younger students.

Obviously, the Gryffindors had it bad. Just like the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors were about to loose someone dear to them.

Jessie walked into the Hospital wing and waved to Harry. She sat down next to him on the empty chair. "Hey, how is she?" She whispered, for fear of waking Hermione up.

Harry bookmarked his page in his book with his finger. He shook his head. "I don't know. I just came in and Pomfrey isn't telling me anything yet. Hermione's been sleeping ever since I came in but she's not exactly starting that coma stage… yet."

Jessie nodded. It was all she was capable of doing at the moment.

Harry stared in silence for a bit, thinking, pushing things around in his mind trying to remember what he was going to ask Jessie. The light bulb finally clicked on, Harry let out an '_oh, yeah_' and whispered, "I was wondering if your mum had received the ring yet. Mr. and Mrs. Granger told me that they had changed their delivery address to your house, seeing as they're here rather than at home."

Jessie shook her head. "I don't think so. If she did she would have sent it over here with my dad's owl. Why?"

"Nothing, there was just something else I bought, so I was just wondering if the two things arrived at different times." Harry shrugged. "Any ways just give it to me as soon as you get it, okay? That would be great."

"Okay sure…" Jessie shrugged. "Tell Hermione I came by and said hi."

Jessie and Blaise sat across from each other in the library together, working silently on their potion's essay. Blaise tried to get a few words in but Jessie would just continue to shush him before he could finish a sentence.

She knew what he wanted to talk about; she just didn't want to discuss the subject. For the past couple of days, Blaise and Jessie became friends no one thought it was a bad notion, even if Blaise was in Slytherin, but everyone knew that Blaise and his entire family never really had a side in the war. The Zabini's were always neutral.

Blaise had been trying to get her and Draco to talk with each other, but neither of them wanted to. Of course, Blaise didn't really blame Jessie for not wanting to talk to Draco, but he felt that Draco shouldn't be the one to have an excuse not to talk to Jessie. And he knew Draco wanted to.

"You know, you should really talk to him!" Blaise whispered, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Shut up, Blaise." Jessie whined. "I've already told, I don't want to and besides if I do, it's not like he's going to talk to me."

"Ah ha, so you've been thinking about it, 'eh?" Blaise looked up form the large text book and grinned.

Jessie shook her head, and then her eye caught the long bright hair of her female Weasley friend. "Hi, Ginny!" She waved.

"Hey! I've been looking for you." The redhead sat down besides Jessie on the empty seat and handed Jessie an envelope. "This came for you. An owl just landed in front of me and it had your name on it so I decided to find you and bring it to you." Ginny turned, slightly and faced the Slytherin boy. "Hi, Blaise." Ginny muttered shyly.

Jessie smiled. _Seems like Miss Weasley's starting to fancy Mr. Zabini over here. _"Thanks, Ginny." She ripped open the letter and read the contents inside. The further Jessie read down the page, the wider her eyes grew.

Ginny turned back to Jessie to see what she had found so interesting. "What did you get?"

"My brother, Landon, is in Hogsmeade this week. He says he's applying for a job here at the school and he wants to see if we could meet up!" Jessie jumped in her seat.

"You have a brother?" Blaise asked. "You never told me that. All you said was that you grew up with your mum and dad in Canada."

"Well yea, I did grow up in Toronto with my muggle mom and dad. But, I had actually moved there from the states, which was when my brother was living with us." Jessie corrected. "My muggle mom, is actually my step mom. My real mother died when I was 2. She was killed by a death eater. You see, she and my father worked as aurors. My mother was one of the best in her division; she and my father worked all over the states. However, when my dad found out my mom was murdered by one of the death eaters, he couldn't stand living in the US anymore. My parents had spent a lot of time together all over that country so staying there after my mothers death really hurt my dad. I guess it was one of those situations where you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And your brother? What happened to him?" Ginny asked eager to know what happened next.

"He ran away from home a few days after he found out. He was 12." Jessie sighed. She had really told anyone before. She did mention some of it to Draco, but then again he probably wasn't listening. "My dad found out he used the Floo Network at his work and wound out at my grandmother's house in Glasgow, Scotland, so my dad just let him stay there thinking that it would have been best. We haven't seen each other in a few years, we usually just write to each other, but oh my gosh, this is great!"

Ginny smiled happy for her friend. "Oh, right!" She exclaimed excitedly. "_This_ came with the letter." Ginny handed Jessie a deformed parcel. It looked like there was a long, thin box inside with a smaller square box sitting roughly on top of it in the middle. The whole thing was wrapped in a blue sort-of wrapping paper. Thee letters HP were scrawled on the top.

"Oh, great! Thanks!" Jessie stood up from her seat and collected her belongings and hastily threw them into her bag. "I've got to go! I'll see you later Blaise. Bye Ginny."

"No, wait! I'm coming with you!" Ginny got up and followed Jessie out the library. "_Bye_, Blaise."

Jessie chuckled when the younger red head caught up with her. "Awww, Ginny. You like Blaise, don't you?" Jessie laughed harder when Ginny didn't say anything and had just started to blush. "Oh, that's okay. At least you're not the first to fall for a Slytherin. So what, you want me to ask him if he likes you?"

Ginny smiled at Jessie. "Well aren't we getting in the _mood_ here. So eager to help out another friend or two, eh? Well, you didn't do too badly with Harry and Hermione, now did you?"

"Well there was nothing much for me to do. Some one just needed to give the two a push from the back, I just so happened to do just that." Jessie smiled, proud of herself. "How about you? You like Blaise, right? So why don't you talk to him or something?"

Ginny shrugged. "He probably doesn't like me…"

"How do you know that? You've barely even talked to him, unless you count the '_Hey, Blaise'_ or _'Bye, Blaise_', but you don't even say hi to him unless you happen to come up to him while I'm standing there telling Blaise to shut up." Jessie sighed. "You too should talk. Really!"

After a moment or two, Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah I should talk to him!"

"That a girl!" Jessie paused. "Wait… what about Dean?"

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno… we haven't been talking much since the last Quidditch match. He's found a groupie in Romilda Vane. I never see either of them with out each other. Honestly, it doesn't bother me. I don't even like Dean anymore… Anyways, thanks for talking, Jess. I'll see you later." Ginny turned to head back to the library but then stopped and faced Jessie. "By the way, Jess. You should really talk to Malfoy. I know you want to. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew, but that's beside the point. You should talk to him. It might be good for you, it might not. At least you'll get over it. And, you never know, you two might actually become friends or something."

Jessie nodded her head. "Sure, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye!" Ginny turned, walking confidently towards the library, where as Jessie walked in the other direction towards the Gryffindor tower thinking about what Ginny had just said.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Harry jumped. He had been trying to read some of the ancient volumes of Poisons he had found in the library hoping to find a solution for Hermione, when Jessie came running through the portrait hole yelling out his name. "What's wrong? Why are you looking so happy?" He asked.

Jessie jogged around the end of the couch and sat down by Harry's feet. "Here, you go!" Jessie smiled ecstatically.

Harry eyed the package in Jessie's outstretched arms.

"Apparently, it arrived a few minutes ago. Ginny just gave it to me in the library" Jessie handed the parcel to Harry and ran off to an empty Gryffindor table and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

As Jessie started to write, madly attacking the letter, Harry quickly ripped off the neatly wrapped wrapping paper. Inside were two velvety purple boxes. One was a long thin rectangle, the other a small box big enough for a ring. He opened the smaller of the two. Harry smiled. It was perfect. He quickly got up and walked to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Jessie looked up from her developing letter.

"I'm going to see Hermione…" Harry said plainly and left the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing without much sound. He sat in his usual chair by Hermione's side and looked into her pale face.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and stared into Harry's vibrant green eyes. "G'morning! Or is it Afternoon now? I just keep sleeping; I never know what time it is… Harry, are you okay?"

Harry nodded and took in a deep breath, and clearly whispered, "Hermione… You know I love you so much, right?

Hermione nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "I love you too, Harry!"

Harry smiled and put his hands into his pockets. He pulled out the longer one and opened it. Harry looked at it. "I wanted to do something special for you on Valentine's Day or at least buy you something really, really nice, but seeing as how I couldn't really do anything for the first week before Valentine's Day, I didn't really have much choice but lie in bed." Harry pulled his chair up to Hermione's bed. She sat up straight looking eagerly at the velvety box in Harry's hands.

"I thought this would have been nice, since Jessie told me you've had your eye on it for a while now." Harry turned the box around so Hermione could clearly see what was inside.

Hermione gasped, her eyes grew big. _It's the necklace. Oh, it's perfect! Elegant, but simple. _"_Harry… O my…_ Where did you get this? It's beautiful!"

Harry smiled. "Remember the day you were looking for me, but then found me in the Dining Hall with Jessie and Ron, the day I got released from the Hospital Wing? Ron and I went to muggle London to find you this. Of course Ron wasn't much help, but yeah… Do you like it?"

"_Do I like it?_ Of course, I love it." Hermione gushed. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Harry's grin grew bigger as he stood up to put the necklace around her neck. "Oh and before I forget…" Harry pulled out another velvet box, except his one was much smaller. "It took me a while to find this, but I managed." Harry opened the box and showed Hermione its contents.

Hermione gasped once more. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a green emerald that matched the colour of Harry's eyes sitting in the middle of it. The emerald was of two hearts overlapping one another and on either side were two small diamonds.

Harry pulled out the ring and held it under the light for Hermione to see. Hermione took the ring gently in her hand and found that there was an inscription on the inside. _Love, Always and Forever._

"That was the ring my father gave to my mum when he proposed to her. Remus said my mother never really went anywhere with out the ring. However when my parent died, someone found the ring and sold it for quite a bit of money. Apparently, Sirius and Remus got it after my mum died and Remus said I should have it." Harry took the ring back from Hermione and looked at it. With out any hesitation Harry slid the ring onto Hermione's thin finger. It fit perfectly. "I want you to have it." He whispered.

"With this ring, I promise you, you will be alright. You will not die for my mistakes. I swear to you, Hermione, you will see the end of this. No matter what, you'll be okay. I swear to you. You will live to see the end of the war and will continue to live afterwards. I promise you on my life. I will do everything in my power to save you." Tears escaped from Harry's eyes.

"Oh Harry!" Tears started to slide down Hermione's cheeks. She couldn't be happier. Hermione tightly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer to her body. She gave him a kiss which never seemed to end. "I love you Harry!" She whispered.

Harry smiled and buried his head into her shoulder. "I love you, Hermione. _Always and Forever_."

A/N: there you go… now click the little button on the bottom left of this window and post a REVIEW! Okay... yeah I'm weird… I know : )

-6 -


	11. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… The plot and some characters have come from my own imagination!

A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while… well at least I didn't bet me old record of not updating (7 months). I'm sure none of you guys would have been happy about that. Any ways, here's the next chapter. It wasn't edited by myeditor person so don't be surprised if there are any grammatical mistakes and such. (My lucky editor's in London right now and I'm still stuck here at home).Right then,don't forget to Read and Review. Please and thank you!

By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**_Chapter 11 – And So It Begins_**

Hermione examined the ring a little closer. It was a promise ring. Harry had said so. He gave it to her… Harry had given her a _promise ring_. No matter how many times Hermione ran the sentence through her head, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

_He didn't propose._ Hermione looked down at her new ring, and then shook her head. _No, he didn't propose… So what if he didn't, it's not like I wanted to get married… right?_

Hermione turned to her side. Harry had, yet again, spent the night with her. She quietly cursed herself for felling disappointed in Harry.

"How could I be so selfish?" Hermione muttered.

"_What makes you think you're selfish_?" Harry whispered before yawning. He opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Hermione.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she tried pushing her disappointed feelings towards the back of her mind hiding it, as if Harry were able to see her true feelings easily by just looking at her face. "Oh, nothing… I just… I want to be in class right now… All I could think of is how much work I'm missing!"

Hermione almost smiled as Harry nodded believing her lie. She mentally gave her a pat on the back and then thanked God for not inheriting her mother's lousy lying skills. But then the small little feat went away. Hermione couldn't get rid of her disappointment. She knew perfectly well that the ring was a promise ring from Harry to Hermione. However, beautiful the ring was, the ring was an object that promised Harry would always be there for Hermione, rather than a promise that said they would be marrying anytime in the future.

"Thank you for the ring," Hermione managed to whisper.

"You're welcome." Harry said as he sat up and got out of the bed. "I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor Tower before Madame Pomfrey wakes up and yells at me again."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Harry wanted to say something comforting to Hermione, but her sad face made Harry remain quiet. The longer Harry looked at Hermione he had the slight suspicion that Hermione's sad face was entire sad. Harry thought he could see a little disappointment. "Okay… umm… I'll see you later."

Harry tucked Hermione in bed and then gave her a kiss on her forehead. "_I love you._" Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled back and turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

It didn't take long before the news arrived that Hermione had just entered the first stage of the coma. Harry was in the Gryffindor common room reading one of the many large and heavy textbooks scattered around him, looking for a way to help Hermione when Ron came in and told Harry who was sitting in front of the blazing fire, once again. 

The two boys didn't dwell on the subject for long. Harry finished the book on his lap, so he decided to go back to the library to get some more books to read.

Harry had been looking through books hoping to find something between the many pages hoping to find a cure for Hermione. It was like searching the Great Labyrinth with nothing in it along the way or at the end of the long dark maze of irrelevant words. Ever since it was established that Hermione was infected, Harry had been looking through books, large ones, thin ones, he had almost gone through a third of the library and he hadn't had much sleep. Harry had also taken a few trips down to the Restricted Section hoping to find something there as well.

Ron had decided to accompany Harry so he followed his friend down to the library. "Have you found anything yet?"

"I've found a lot of stuff, just nothing useful." Harry frowned as he picked up another heavy textbook, knowing that he won't be finding anything useful in it. "Where did Jessie run off to? She left pretty early this morning and I haven't seen here since."

"You saw her this morning…? Oh well right, you got back at the common room really early so you must have seen her..." Ron muttered answering his own question. "Right, anyways, she left to go and meet up with her brother, what's his name, London or something. She went down to Hogsmeade and I reckon she won't be back for a while."

"Oh, okay." Harry said absentmindedly. He flipped through the first couple of pages of the book he was holding, hoping to find something... Anything.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

Jessie sat alone at the table while her brother stood at the counter trying to get their drinks. Her brother had just finished his interview the day before and she had met up with him that morning hoping to get him to tell her what had happened.

Jessie stood up, feeling impatient, and walked over to her brother. She let out a laugh once she realized what the hold up was. Jessie watched as Madame Rosemerta giggled and gave a young, light brown haired man a playful slap on the arm. Jessie noticed her brother give the pub owner a large grin, giving all the more reason for Rosemerta to continue flirting with him.

Yes, according to many girls, her brother was a good looking man, but it always bothered her whenever Landon wrote about a girl he had met, in his letters. Now seeing her brother with another woman made her feel squirmish, but not because he was flirting with Rosemerta, but because Rosemerta seemed to have taken a fancy with her big brother.

Jessie walked up to the counter and sat down next to her brother. "Aw, Rosemerta! Of all days to keep my brother occupied, you just had to choose the day I finally get to see him." Jessie kidded smiling at the bartender.

"Oh goodness me, the time just seems to keep slipping by. Well don't let me keep you any longer, love." Rosemerta turned towards the young man besides Jessie and gave him a smile. "Now, you go and catch up with your sister, but remember to stop on by, okay?"

Landon chuckled. "How could I not, Rosemerta. Besides, I'll be around for a while, now that I've gotten the job up at the school!"

"Did you now?" Rosemerta looked proud. "Congratulations!"

Jessie gawked at her brother for a moment. "_You got the job?_" Jessie cried out and gave her brother a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! When do you start?"

"In a few days. I just have to wait for the old teacher to move out." Landon nodded.

Madame Rosemerta produced two butterbeers from behind the counter and handed them over to Landon, who picked them up and walked over to the empty table that Jessie was sitting at moments ago.

"Wait, what class are you teaching? You haven't told me yet." Jessie asked as she followed her brother to their table.

"Yes I know. I want it to be a surprised."

"A _surprise_? Since when did you think telling me what class you'll be teaching at is a good surprise?" Jessie laughed.

"Well I'll be teaching one of your classes and I want you to be surprised when you walk into class and see me sitting behind the teacher's desk." Landon answered. He took a sip from his butterbeer.

Jessie nodded, thinking. "Don't flunk me."

Landon just gave his little sister a cocky smile and continued drinking his butterbeer.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

By the end of the day, Harry and Ron managed to carry ten books each, all varying in size, up to their dormitory. Once Harry realized that the clock struck 12 o'clock, he decided to call it quits for the night and to continue in the morning. Besides he needed the sleep. Over the past week every one of his teachers had complained about Harry sleeping during class.

He placed the thick book he was reading on his bedside table. Harry was too tired to remove his glasses; he had fallen asleep just as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Blaise turned the corner of the hall and finally found who he was looking for. "Jessica! Hey, wait up!" 

"Hi, Blaise." Jessie smiled as she ceased walking while her friend ran to catch up to her. "What's up?"

"I need… to talk… to you…"Blaise paused trying to catch his breath._ Merlin, I need exercise._

"Umm, okay…" Jessie agreed, wondering what Blaise was so eager to talk about. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hold on… Not here… we can't talk here." Blaise grabbed Jessie's hand pulled her through the crowds heading toward the great hall for dinner.

"Blaise, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just can't talk here." Blaise dragged Jessie into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them.

"Blaise! What are you do–" Jessie paused in mid-sentence. After running through the door, she had just gotten the chance to see what was in the room. Surprisingly for Jessie, the 'what' turned out to be a 'who'. "What's happening?"

Blaise, who still had a hold on Jessie's wrist, dragged her over to an empty chair directly in front of Draco, who was already seated. "I want you two to talk."

"Why?" Jessie asked. She kept her eyes away from Draco. "We have nothing to say to each other."

Blaise nodded. "Anything else you want to add?"

Jessie shook her head and occupied her attention with the far wall on her right.

"Draco?"

"Why do you care if I don't talk to her?" Draco nudged his head towards the spot Jessie was still standing, not looking at her. "Since when did you start caring about a Gryffindor?"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but you kind of got to remember I'm not like you, Draco. Besides, I don't like seeing my friends hate each other for no apparent reason." Blaise turned to Jessie. "Please, sit."

Jessie sighed. "Fine, but I'm only doing sitting because I know this won't get anywhere and I'll get tired standing."

"Thank you." Blaise nodded.

Jessie reluctantly sat down on her chair, but turned it away so that she wasn't directly facing at Draco.

"Okay, how 'bout we start with a little recognition of one another." Blaise smiled at Jessie encouraging her to talk.

Jessie stared at Blaise, clearly showing that she didn't want to say anything first or at least anything at all.

Blaise just continued to nod, hoping to get his female friend to start.

The Gryffindor sighed, and then turned to face the Slytherin and mumbled a small "Hello."

Draco gave a short nod.

Blaise smiled. _Well, at least that's something._ "Okay then, obviously something got us into this little 'disagreement' so all we all need to do is find out how to fix it."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble there, _Dr. Phil_," Draco and Blaise looked confused. "Unfortunately for you, there doesn't seem to be any way to fix this now. Besides, it's not my fault _this_ happened. I wasn't the one who decided to dare Draco to date me."

"Yea well you could have said no to me when I asked you out!" Draco muttered.

"_Excuse me_, but did you honestly think I knew that you were only asking me out because of some stupid bet!"

"Oh, come on! Then you should have listened to Granger, Weasel or Pothead!"

"But of course, nothing can be blamed on the _All High Draco Malfoy_, eh? Everything has to be blamed on all the other people situated around you, right?"

"Duh!"

Jessie groaned.

Draco turned away.

Blaise sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

"_Your fault, you brought us here!_" Draco and Jessie muttered simultaneously. The two turned to look at each other, somewhat surprised by the same thought they both seemed to have shared out loud.

Blaise smiled, mildly amused. "At least they think alike."

"_Shut up._"

Blaise's smile widened as his two friends looked away from each other with annoyed expressions.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

Harry walked away from the hospital wing as quietly and quickly as he could, hoping to get away before any one noticed he was there. He didn't want anyone asking him to stay without his own accord. Harry had gone to visit Hermione, after completely forgetting that she was in a coma and couldn't talk. He had rushed out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he had arrived. He had just run out of the Infirmary and his feet seemed to have led him back to the Gryffindor Common room. Harry entered an empty room and then walked up to his dormitory to take a shower.

After spending quite a while under the water, Harry retreated back to the common room. The large flames in the hearth flickered, lighting the room. Harry seated himself on the same usual couch in front of the fire. He tried to relax for a few moments while the flames warmed his body, however, Harry didn't seem to be relaxing at all. The longer he sat in front of the fire, staring in its red and orange flames, it just continued to dawn on him that there could have been one more thing Harry could have said… or better yet asked Hermione.

Jessie quietly entered the Gryffindor Common room. She had finally managed to get away from Blaise and his antics after she and Draco had cursed Blaise. However, Jessie didn't leave until she threw a spell at Draco, causing him to hang in the air near Blaise with both their wands on the ground, before she left. Jessie looked around the common room and found its only inhabiter. Jessie approached Harry, careful not to make a lot of noise.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Jessie asked quietly. She sat down on the arm of the sofa. "I just passed by the Hospital, Pomfrey's not letting anyone in for the next couple of days or so."

Harry nodded absent-mindly. "Hermione's starting that first stage thing. _She was so pale._" Harry shuddered. It scared him when Hermione had just fallen asleep. At first he thought she had just… _died_. Harry dropped his head into his hands.

Jessie moved down to sit beside Harry. She began to gently rub Harry's back. "It's okay Harry; Hermione will make it through this. She's strong."

Harry remained quiet.

The portrait hole opened once more and Ron walked into the common room. He sat down on Harry's free side. "Hey, mate… How're you holding up?"

Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't. He just shook his head at Ron's question.

Ron looked at Jessie. Jessie shrugged.

The two friends sat with Harry until he decided to go back up to the common room. Jessie stood up and stretched, holding her arms up as if reaching for the sky, also ready to go to bed. She turned back and looked at Ron. "You going to bed soon?"

Ron, just like Harry, seemed to have been contemplating since he didn't hear Jessie's question. He jumped when Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder, sitting down besides him. "_Oh_… hi… You scared me."

Jessie smiled sympathetically, "So I noticed. Are you feeling okay? You seem occupied with something."

Ron didn't say anything for a while. Jessie almost fell asleep when he finally muttered out a few words. "Hermione's not going to make it through this, is she?"

Jessie shrugged, still unsure of the answer to the very same question she had been asking herself. "Hermione's going to need a lot of strength." Jessie whispered. Her voice felt hoarse, as if she had used it in days.

Ron nodded. "Do you think she has the strength to survive?"

Jessie frowned, "I hope so, I really do!"

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

Harry stood on the top step as he listened to Jessie and Ron talk. He knew that Jessie was right; Hermione was going to need all the strength she could get. But how was she supposed to do that. How could he help?

Harry walked into his room and sat on his bed. He bed and pulled out on of the thickest books he had managed to take from the library. It was all about ancient magic, from centuries ago. He opened the book to the first page and began to read.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

Harry flipped to the next page. It was nearing one in the morning. It was obviously late but he couldn't stop reading. The book he had found was actually very useful, he just couldn't seem to find anything specific regarding a cure or anything that may save anyone infected like Hermione. In fact, the book didn't actually have anything to do with Dikerns and their poison. Harry just hoped that maybe this thick book would have held something that could have gotten his hopes up.

Harry then noticed a small piece of parchment slightly sticking out of the book. He slowly turned to they page and found Hermione's writing on the small parchment. The paper looked like it had been ripped out of one of the many pages of notes Hermione's written for class. _Has Hermione been reading for cures as well? _

Eager to see what Hermione had found Harry quickly flipped to the bookmarked page. However, when Harry looked down at the page it was completely empty. Harry frowned. _Why would Hermione mark a page when it's got nothing on it? Unless…_ Harry pulled out his hand and muttered the "Reveal-Me Spell" over the page. With in seconds, writing began to appear on the page.

The heading of the page made Harry's heart skip a beat Harry blinked and continued to stare at the title. Then he looked down at the long paragraph and found it to continue onto the next two pages. He started to skim through the page catching most of the important sentences.

Harry paused for a moment. He reread the first paragraph. Harry let a smile creep onto his face for the first time in days. Thankfully, for Harry, there seemed to have been a way to saving Hermione.

* * *

A/N: I'm working on the next chapter, but I don't know when I'll have it up since it is Christmas. Well, once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	12. Siota Patneicna

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… The plot and some characters have come from my own imagination!

A/N: I know it's been well over a month since I last updated, but of course I've got a life away from the computer. My school's been loading homework by the pound every moment they get a chance. I've been working on English presentations, reading novels for class, civics portfolios and more presentations. Sorry about the late update, but I couldn't help it. Anyways, in this chapter we'll see what Harry has in mind to save Hermione. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope every one a Merry Christmas (Happy Holiday) and a Happy New Year! I'm sure I did. Anyways I hope you guys will like this chapter.

It might be a little confusing so just tell me if anything needs to be clarified and I'll fix the chapter or just write it in the next chapter. Just post whatever on the reviews. Happy Readings!

On with the story!

_**Chapter 12 – Siota Patneicna **_

Harry rubbed his eyes, hoping to wipe away the tiredness from his mind. He had spent the entire night reading the chapter that Hermione had marked off. Harry had read it over so many times, he had already memorized every word written in the chapter. Every so often, Harry would whisper a part from the text out loud from memory. By the time the sun began to creep over the Forbidden Forest, Harry knew everything he could learn from the chapter.

The sunlight seeped through the closed curtains of his four-poster bed. Harry sat quietly watching the stream of light grow longer until he heard Neville begin to stir in his sleep. Harry pulled apart the crimson, velvet curtains letting the warm sunlight spread generously onto his bed.

Harry got out of bed and changed into some muggle clothes. He had decided well into the night, after he had discovered Hermione's page, he was going to skip his classes and spend the day in the library. He knew his teachers wouldn't mind if he missed one day. They had been informed that Hermione had fallen into the coma only a few days ago. Presumably they'd understand that Harry would be by Hermione's side.

The books Ron had helped Harry bring up to their dormitory were scattered all over Harry's bed. He picked them up and placed the important ones with the information he had found in his bag with his invisibility cloak. Harry thought it would be a good idea to bring just in case a teacher like Snape happened to walk into the library Harry could have just pulled his cloak on and he would be able to search the many books alone inside the confinement of his cloak.

Harry picked up the rest of the books and headed out of the room. He wanted to head straight to the library and start reading but instead of turning right after leaving the portrait hole and headed towards the Grand Staircase. Harry walked along the hallway leading to the dungeons. It was still quite early so Harry knew he didn't need to worry about any students walking about.

He tickled the pear in the picture frame of the bowl of fruit. _A little food wouldn't hurt._ Harry entered the kitchen and found the house elves scrambling around the large room that was identical to the Great Hall just above. Harry accepted the food offered to him by Dobby. He hid the food in his bag and then left for the library.

Harry creped through the library doors as silent as he could, hoping that Madam Pince didn't smell the food from Harry's bag. He walked to the furthest part of the Library and placed his bag down at one of the many empty desks. He pulled out the text book Hermione had found and opened it to the page Harry was reading the night before. He took the piece of parchment sitting in between the pages. It had the section of where Hermione had found the book writing on the scrap of paper. Harry picked up the rest of the books that he didn't need and placed them in a trolley. He reread the number on the paper and walked along the shelves looking for the right one.

After finding a few books with the relative information Harry needed, he decided to return back to his seat. However, when his table came into view, Harry stopped short. He was no longer alone. A tall man with light brown hair was standing over his belongings. When he turned his head towards Harry, Harry thought his face looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah, so you must be the famous Harry Potter!" The man smiled, now fully facing Harry. He held out his right hand and took a few steps forward.

Harry recognized that smile. _So this was Jessie's brother._ "Yeah… Hi. Landon Smith, right?" Harry accepted the outstretched hand.

"Yup, that's me." Landon nodded. "I noticed the book you were reading." He glanced down at the other books in Harry's arms. They all seemed to be related to ancient languages. He recognized one of them. "You seem to be interested in the ancient language, Siota Patneicna."

"You've heard of it before?" Harry asked amazed. He thought the language had been long forgotten.

"Yes, actually I'm an ancient runes fanatic, which is probably the reason why I got accepted to teach the subject here." Landon mused. He took another look at the pile of books in Harry's arms. Landon took the pile from Harry and walked back to where he had been recently standing over Harry's belongings. Landon pulled out the book he recognized and opened it. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "I remember reading this book when I went to Donwell Academy, one of my many old schools." He handed the book to Harry.

Harry took the book and quickly read the page. This paragraph caught his eye.

"_Siota Patneicna is an ancient language that was used by only the most powerful Mages. However, only those born of Merlin are able to understand and use the language. At one point, schools had spent years trying to study the language but they never did understand the writing. With time, they stopped all research on Merlin's magical language. No son or daughter of Merlin was ever found or discovered…_" Harry paused. He looked back at the school that was indicated."'None where found'?" Harry looked up half-expectantly at the young teacher. Landon seemed to know quite a bit about this Siota Patneicna language. Maybe he could tell him more He did happen to know what Harry was looking for.

Harry was about to open his mouth and ask questions, but Landon raised his hand and stopped him. "Don't ask me anything now. If you're still interested come meet me in my office after dinner tonight." Landon looked at the clock hung on the library wall. "I have to go, or I'll be late for my first class."

Harry nodded as Landon was turning to leave. Then the thought hit him. "Where's your office?"

"It's on the second third floor." Harry nodded. "Just ask Jessie. She knows." With that, Landon walked out of the library.

Harry looked back down at the text Landon had showed him as questions upon questions ran through his mind.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

The clock on the wall didn't seem right, at least not to Jessie. It read fifteen past eight.

"Dammit." Jessie jumped out of her bed after soon realizing that breakfast was almost over. She muttered a few words so that her school robes appeared in place of her pyjamas. Jessie hurried over to the dormitory door after picking up her school bag. She entered the Great Hall happy to see that it was still full. Jessie found Ron halfway along the table happily munching down on some breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast, empty plate in front of Jessie disappeared and then reappeared completely clean. Jessie stood up and picked up her bag. She quickly said goodbye to Ron, who didn't have class till the second period, and left for her first class.

Ancient Runes was one Jessie's favourite classes, and it was one of the reasons why Jessie had chosen Hogwarts over the other two European schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Of course, the Ancient Runes class at Hogwarts is nothing compared to the class she had at Donwell Academy, the North American Magic School. Jessie's old school was known for their excellent Ancient Runes classes. Jessie enjoyed this class and always tried to be near the top of her class. For once, Hermione actually had a decent competitor in her Ancient Runes class.

Jessie took a seat in an empty chair in the middle of the classroom. She turned to the Hufflepuff besides her and the two started to talk. As the few minutes remaining before the bell rang, a few more students from each of the four houses entered the classroom and took their seats. Not many students took the class so the staff had decided it would be better to just combine the four houses for this one subject. The chatter in the room carried on for the next couple of minutes. The class was always moving fast, the students learning new things, even though the class would normally start off the period chatting for 20 or so minutes into the period.

Today was definitely no exception. The noise in the class did not subside when the door to the classroom slammed shut. No one took notice of the young man who had just walked into the classroom. The man paused at the head of the class and pulled out his wand and tapped it against the edge of the desk. No one took the time to turn around and see what was making the tapping nose. If anything, the classroom seemed to have gotten louder.

Realizing that the man in the room wasn't getting anywhere over the noise he raised his wand and let a few fireworks erupt overhead, bringing a hush over the room. A few girls, and boys, screamed. Heads turned towards the front. Jessie gasped, her back still to the front but her head facing directly at the man before her. The person standing behind the teacher's desk was definitely not her regular Ancient Runes teacher.

The light brown hair man smiled at Jessie and then said in an authoritative voice, "Miss Smith, turn and face the front properly, please."

Jessie gawked at her brother while everyone quickly sat down. Finally regaining her sensibility, Jessie sat down but it didn't stop her from staring oddly at her new teacher.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I'd like to introduce my self. My name is Landon Smith. You can call me Professor Landon, Professor Smith would make me feel like my father, not that he's a bad man. I will be your new Ancient Runes teacher since your former teacher, Professor Folly, had decided to be of some aid to Ministry at this time. Are there any questions?"

He looked around the room, and when no hands went up he continued.

"No? Excellent!" Landon clapped his hands together then turned to the rest of the class and began his class. "So, can anyone tell me what Ancient Runes is all about?"

The class began working quietly with their first runic assignment from their new teacher. The scratching of quills and the turning of pages and parchment were all that could be heard in the silence. Jessie raised her head from her paper and glanced around the class. She was happy that everyone was going to be taking her brother seriously as a teacher. Landon was sitting at his desk writing.

She stood up and walked up to the front of the class. Landon looked up as he heard the approaching footsteps. He sighed and crumpled up the parchment he was writing on and threw it into the rubbish bin besides his desk. "I was just going to send this to you, you know? But of course you had to go and ruin my fun by walking up here yourself."

"Right," Jessie laughed quietly. "And how were you going to do that?"

"Well," Landon scratched his chin pretending to rack his mind for the answer. "I thought maybe just crumpling up the paper and throwing it at you."

Jessie smiled, nodding. "Excellent idea, _Professor_," she mocked.

"Nice to know you think so!" Landon chuckled. "So, how am I doing?"

"Not bad, as long as you don't keep coming up with more childish ways to communicate with people!"

"So then I guess my paper throwing communication idea won't be going global anytime soon, _eh_?" Landon asked.

Jessie laughed. "You won't get far."

Harry quickly got out of bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, pulled it on and then quietly walked out of the dormitory and headed down to the common room. He quietly entered the common room and walked up to the portrait hole. He quietly pushed it open and hurried down the hallway with the Marauder's map hidden underneath his arm.

Harry's night continued this way for the past two days since Landon had approached him.

Harry ran as fast as he could down to the second floor. The door to the Ancient Rune's classroom was open so in he went.

The door quietly shut behind him. The classroom was empty. A few large candles were flickering at the head desk, as he entered and shut the door behind him, many oil lamps flickered on along the walls as well. There was no occupant on the chair behind the desk, but Harry could tell that the person normally sitting at the desk was completely surrounded by work.

"I believe a few people will be joining us tonight."

Harry jumped and turned towards the voice that startled him. Landon smiled as he pulled out a parchment and gave it to Harry. "I believe you'll find this interesting." Landon gestured towards the desk besides him. Harry nodded and then walked over to the desk and sat down. He placed the parchment smoothly on the flat of the desk and looked it over.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

The common room was empty. And so was the boy's dormitory. It was like this after every dinner, Ron noticed. Harry had disappeared once again.

"Bloody hell, where is he?" Ron bellowed.

"Yelling won't get you anywhere, Ron!" Jessie tutted as she strolled into the boy's dormitory.

"Oi! Get out of here!" Seamus yelled out. "What if we were changing?"

"Oh, shut up, Seamus. It's not like I'm gonna _see _anything! Not like there's anything to see, in your case." Jessie smiled.

Seamus made a face. Jessie stuck out her tongue.

"Stop bickering like babies, you two." Dean stepped in.

"Sorry, _mom_!"

Dean shook his head and walked past the three and headed for the showers with his towel in hand.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked Jessie.

She shook her head as she looked around the room taking in her surroundings. "I expected you're dorm to be at least a little bigger." Jessie mused.

"Why, what's your room like?" Seamus enquired.

Jessie picked up a small purple bear from the floor. "Wouldn't you like to know... Cute bear."

Seamus snatched the toy from out of Jessie's hands and hugged it tightly. "Me mum gave this to me! Don't make fun!" He warned as he carefully placed the bear on the side table near his bed.

Jessie raised her hands, giving Seamus an innocent smile. "I wasn't even going to try!"

"Can we please concentrate here please?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Ron, calm down. Maybe he's getting extra class time with some of his teachers since he's been with Hermione a lot. He's missed a lot of class lately. He's probably just trying to catch up." Jessie suggested.

Ron sighed, claming down a bit.

And then, as if on cue, a piece of parchment fell from Harry's dresser. Curious, Jessie wandered over and picked it up. _Where did Harry' get this?_ She recognized the writing and the language on it that would have been unreadable to many others. Then suddenly, the notion popped into her head. "_Landon._"

"What?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"That stupid idiot!" Jessie growled. She quickly left the boys dormitory and out the portrait hole with the parchment in hand and Ron following close behind.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

Landon had been right. People did happen to join them. However, these two people, Harry would not have guessed.

The door flew open. Jessie stormed into the room as shocked expressions fell upon Harry and the Ancient Runes teacher. Harry was seated at the front of the Ancient Runes classroom and Professor Landon stood at the board. A piece of chalk wrote aimlessly across the blackboard as if it had a mind of its own.

"Are you crazy? You can't just randomly give this to people!" Jessie yelled waving the parchment she carried.

Landon took a step back from his raging sister to behind his desk, and held his hands up in front of him. "Okay, before you start muttering curses to kill me let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you're an _idiot_?" Jessie asked as she marched closer to the front of the class. "Oh no, Landon Smith, _that_ I already know!"

"Wait a second, wait!" Landon raised his hands at arms length as if hoping to ward off any curse Jessie could have been willing to use on him. "He can read it! Every night I've been giving him something new, and he seems to understand it, which wouldn't be unusual since…" He trailed off.

Jessie stared back and forth at Landon then Harry in shock. She opened her mouth ready to say something, but she had nothing to say. She was speechless.

Landon decided to continue speaking, taking advantage of the silence. Even Harry seemed confused. "I was just about to explain to Harry what was happening when you two decided to burst in here."

Jessie nodded and took a seat a couple rows away from Harry and Landon. Ron followed suit and sat in the desk beside her. "What's going on?" Ron whispered to Jessie, but she shook her head and stared at Landon.

Landon took a deep breath and then continued. "Right then, as I was saying. Hermione is in such a state where nothing may bring her back except for the anti-venom of the snake that had bit you," he looked at Harry," but since it is impossible to retrieve the venom in time before she passes off, it's best that we resort to this. It is said that if you are able to will the words of the ancient language, Siota Patneicna, and understand it you are able to do great things. Things that don't even seem possible to some of the strongest wizards in the world. With this power you will be able to pretty much do anything that you set your mind to. You can even enter the mind of any being, wizard or muggle, or even animal, and you're able to communicate clearly with another wizard who is also able to will the power. With other beings, the communication wouldn't be as clear.

"Siota Patneicna was discovered by Merlin the Great. He was a Mage of this language. In fact he seemed to have been the only one who could master the power of the words. Siota Patneicna was in his blood, it choose him, for it was him. After some time on the earth, he had come to realize that this powerful magic will never be passed on. He had tried teaching specially selected people hoping maybe to help the power pass from generation to generation, but his notion failed, when no one seemed to understand the language.

"Then the idea came into his mind. If the magic was in his blood then maybe if _he_ were to have a next generation, then his children will have the knowledge to power the language. So that's what he did. At that time, he had recently informed his wife, Gwendoloena, or more easily remembered as Gwendolyn, that she had permission to marry some one else, however, he needed her to fulfill his plan.

"Before she married, her fiancé had died leaving her with a child. It was thought, by everyone, that the child was her fiancés but only Merlin knew that truth. He had the power to do many things, so he gave his wife a baby. _His_ baby." Landon paused. He took a sip from the goblet on his desk, then when he finished, he continued once more. "With that, Merlin's magic would have been passed down from generation to generation. That generation had even made it to this century."

Ron stared, interested in what Landon was saying. His eyes wide with shock as Landon had finished. Jessie, who seemed to be getting a little agitated, stood up and started to pace at the back of the classroom.

Harry nodded. "But how do you know if you understand this Siota Patneicna? How do you know if you're a _Mage_?"

"Simple. Either, you get someone who was the blood of Merlin in them to enter your mind and get them to reveal the mark in your mind, or you find a magical stone that only be found on the land where Merlin used to live, but this stone can only be found if you know what you're looking for. Besides it may take decades before you find the stone so you had better stick with the other way."

"How do you know all this?" Ron wondered out loud.

Landon eyed his sister for a moment and then smiled. "You wanna take this one, Jess?"

Jessie shook her head and sighed. She stopped pacing and turned to Ron and muttered, "Because, he's a Mage."

Ron stared, surprised, at Landon, where as Harry stared in shock at Jessie. "That means you're one too," he whispered.

Jessie didn't answer. She stared blankly at the wall with a sad expression written clearly across her face.

Landon smiled. "Would you like to do the honours of providing Harry with the rest of the information? You can start by searching his mind."

She frowned, but didn't object. She stood up and walked over to the desk in front of Harry and sat down facing him. "Shut your eyes. I'd feel better if I was doing this without you staring back at me." She muttered.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Then suddenly a voice entered his mind. _Don't get startled… This will be easier for me if you don't think a lot, or else you'll get your thoughts in my way. Just try to clear your mind. _

_Are you talking to me mind to mind? _

There was a pause, then, _yes… now will you please try and clear your mind so it will be easier for me to search it. _

Her body sat still on the chair across Harry's; her soul still within her body, but Jessie's mind was else where. It was traveling along passing the many doors in Harry's mind. Like every mind, there are doors leading into specific times or memories. You open a door you may look inside, travelling in between the memories. It didn't take long until she found what she was looking for. The door Jessie had found looked like all the others, except this one had the symbol of the sun carved on it.

Ron watched quietly as Landon prepared something in two goblets. Ron noticed Jessie had kept her eyes open but that stared continuously at Harry's forehead, as if trying to bore a hole into it.

_Harry I need you to say_ _this phrase _out loud _for me okay?_

_Okay. _

_Awai a duorna coustab esta sinawaen. _

After a short pause, Harry clearly pronounced the sentence.

"_Awai a duorna coustab esta sinawaen_."

The door began to glow and slowly it opened. It glowed a beautiful, bright green, similar to the shade of Harry's eyes.

Ron sat up straight, startled, once he saw a green imprint of the sun's symbol and a stag with its head curled around the sun, appear on Harry's forearm. "What's happening?"

Landon shushed Ron and handed him two goblets of pink, steamy liquid. "Give these to them once it's done. It will help them stay grounded. They might feel dizzy for a while. Especially Harry."

Ron nodded slowly and then turned back to face Harry. The symbol was glowing brighter and brighter until suddenly the light disappeared. All that was left was a faded outline where the imprint was. Harry's eyes opened and then focused in on the room around him. He looked as if he didn't know where he was, or how he got there. Harry shook his head. He was starting to feel really dizzy.

Jessie, too, seemed to snap out of what ever reverie they were just in. She turned to Ron and took the goblets he was still clutching and then gave one to Harry. "Drink this."

Ron walked over to Harry's side and gently raised his arm until Harry noticed, as well, what was on it.

Harry gasped. "I've seen that mark before!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't." Landon nodded. "It was always in your mind so you would have come across at one time or another."

Ron, still, stared in shock at the mark. "It's exactly where... the dark mark would be."

Landon nodded again. "Right, that's a little misconception. The sign is not evil. Voldemort's signs definitely are. I'm guessing he knew about how Mage's of Siota Patneicna had marks on their forearms, so he must have copied it." It suddenly became apparent to him that his sister wasn't looking very happy. Jessie stared blankly at her own forearm whilst taking a sip from her goblet every few moments.

Harry raised his arm higher turning it under the light, inspecting the faded mark. "Does every Mage's mark look the same?"

"It depends. The symbol in the center represents for specific planet. For example, you were born on July the 31st so that would make your planets symbol be the sun. The creature wrapped around the symbol is chosen in the same way like a creature is chosen for your patronus charm. So the stag would have a special meaning to you. It's the same with the colour. Everything depends on who you are." Landon explained. "However, be careful with who you show that mark. No one knows there are really any Mage's in the world."

Harry stared at the symbol on his arm. _Great. Now I have another mark I can't hide. _"Is there anyway I can hide this?"

"Yes, there is. Just repeat the phrase Jessie told you and it will disappear. And vise versa when you want it to reappear. Just repeat the phrase." Landon answered.

Harry sighed, happy he was able to hide at least one of his marks. He repeated the phase and the mark gave off a faint green glow that seemed to be seeping into his skin. It glowed steadily until it completely disappeared without even the slightest sign of it originally being there.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked, still staring at the now bare arm.

Landon paused for a moment. He watched Jessie stare quietly at her goblet, and then he answered. "It's the third line from a verse in Siota Patneicna. In English, it means "_Reveal the magic within my mind._"

"Interesting..." Ron commented.

Jessie sighed loudly and muttered to herself. She stood up and quickly left the room.

"What did I say?" Ron asked confused.

"Nothing… she just doesn't really like talking about being a Mage." Landon sighed. He picked up Jessie's abandoned goblet and took back to his desk.

"Why? Is she ashamed of it?" Harry asked.

"No, far from it. It's just that, it was our mother who was the Mage in our family, she passed it on to us." Landon stared at the goblet as if there here memories hidden within the cup. "Jessie had found out about being a Mage a few days after our mom died. She's just a bit sensitive with everything relating to our mom, including who she really is. The creature on her mark, actually, represents our mom. The symbol of the moon and a Phoenix wrapped around... Our mom loved Phoenix's." Landon let out a laugh. "Sometimes Jessie and I joked about our mom actually being a Phoenix. She knew everything there is to know about them."

The three boys remained quiet for a few moments, until Harry broke the silence. "We should start heading back now... Classes... in the morning... Thanks, Landon. For explaining everything."

Ron nodded and the two left Landon behind, alone in his classroom.

"Poor, Jessie." Ron whispered. "Who knew..."

It was aroundmidnight by the time they had reached the Gryffindor Tower. They assumed Jessie had already gone up to bed since the common room was empty, so they also went up to their rooms.

"G'night, Harry." Ron muttered into his pillow.

Harry nodded, not really taking in what Ron had just muttered. He was too busy thinking. Thinking about what he could now do. What he could now acomplish. Harry smiled as he turned in his bed. _I'm going to save Hermione._

A/N: Notes for the story:

The symbols of the **_sun_** and **_moon_** are as seen in the astrology, the symbols of the nine planets and the moon. You could probably look up your planet if you type in Zodiac Signs and Planets on Google or something.

**_Pronunciations:_** (I made these words up, in case you were wondering. I don't believe this is a real language, at least not to my knowledge)

Siota Patneicna: See-oh-ta Pat-knee-eck-na (its "ancient a patois" written backwards. Patois means, lingo or dialect)

Awai a duorna coustab esta sinawaen: A-way ah do-or-na coo-stab es-ta (rhymes with 'fiesta') sin-away-in

Just heads-up for everyone, I'm introducing a new character. It's for my friend. She wanted to be in the story so she created her own character so I'm gonna put it in.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

First of all, Thank you to everyone reviewing from the start! I'm gonna put all your names here:

**Finnigan Irish, moonmouse, jennifer, liz, The Paigeinator & Squiggles, moonfire-lovr, isabelle, ruby, CaRoLiNe, ladymadfire, Childress14, lovely chic, Sky, yumi-silver-rose, Ella Haddix, dori, miss-energetic,** **scotty, hiddenprincess818,Lise, LADY DANIELLE, Adm. Bones, screwtheperfectlife, mimi, Sesshoumaru's wife, ConcordiaSemper, gimmeabreak, mione707, EmeraldAngel, satinzevi89, norg, nica, bttflyfairy,** and **alex r.**

**EmeraldAngel**: Yes, I know I don't update as frequently as I should, and I've realized people actually want to read what's going to happen next but I really have been really, really, really busy. My civics exam is coming up soon, plus I've got quite a few projects to finish. I hope you liked this chapter.

Regarding your question, Harry didn't have to suffer because he got a fever which was able to slow down the poison in him. The poison wasn't able to completely circulate throughout Harry's entire body fast enough to hurt or kill him and Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were able to find and remove the poison before it really had any other effect on Harry. However, Pomfrey wasn't able to remove all the poison and it ended up in Hermione, which makes her sick.

**Bttflyfairy**: I love the lyrics you've found, and, obviously, you were right they do go perfectly with my story!

**Miss-energetic**: Hey, Tasha! Thanks for the review again. I'm so happy they're making a movie for Eragon too! And don't worry, I won't ruin you're book!

**Norg**: I'm so happy to know that it was great! At now I know, I shouldn't always be in desperate need of an editor every time I write something. Oh, and its Landon, by the way, if you still didn't get that from this chapter.

**Alex R.**: hey, thanks for reading! I'm so glad you think it's good. I'm glad to know at least some people cried.

I'm going snowboarding tomorrow so pray I don't crash into a tree or something... of course unless you hate me and my story, don't even bother praying for me to crash and burn since I'm sure I'll at least break something! Happy Waiting till the next chapter!


	13. Taking The Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… The plot and some characters have come from my own imagination!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Heh, I survived snowboarding! Which was SO wickedly cool! I believe I'm getting better.

I know the last chapter was really confusing so I'll try and sum it all up here on this page down below. If you did understand what everything meant in the last chapter then congratulations to you, and you could just skip this part and go straight to the chapter!

_Summary for Chapter 12_: For starters, Siota Patneicna is a spoken language/race starting from Merlin. If you're part of Merlin's Generation, which Jessie, her brother, her mother, and Harry are a part of, you are able to pretty much do whatever you want. Harry read some chapter in a book that Hermione had read, and it said that those who are infected by the poison of the Dikern snake (remember Nagini?) then either that person is going to need the anti-venom to survive OR energy.

Harry learns that with Siota Patneicna he could do it. He could transfer energy from himself to Hermione. Harry decides to skip his classes to research this Language of Merlin when Landon Smith (Jessie's brother) enters the library and indicates that he knows about this language. Harry meets up again with Landon and then one night he learns of the truth of his life.

On Harry's right forearm, there is the symbol of the sun (like in astrology) and there is also a stag wrapped around it. This is the mark of Siota Patneicna. Everyone who is part of Merlin's Generation has this mark however they're all individual and different. There is a symbol of whatever planet is said in your astrology info. The animal wrapped around the planet symbol represents who you are or someone near you. (Jessie's was a phoenix because her mother loved phoenixes, Jessie loved her mom.) And everyone can have a different colour. Harry's is green (like his eyes), Jessie's is light purple, and later on in the story we'll see that Landon's is white.

Now Harry is more confident in Hermione's survival because _he_ can transfer energy to Hermione to help her live. (However in order to do that, Harry's going to need to practice, practice, practice!)

Hope you like this chapter! Anymore questions just ask!

_**Chapter 13 – Taking the Chance (introducing Miss **_ _**Sana**__** Watson) **_

It was a simple plan, but according Landon, it was still dangerous. Transferring energy from one wizard to something as small as a plant was easy, but even with the exceptional powers of a mage, something could go horribly wrong. But that was what Harry wants to do. Hopefully, before Hermione goes too far in the coma where it will be harder to save her, Harry can transfer some of his energy to Hermione so that she has some energy to get through this. Harry still remembered the words Jessie said a few days ago. Hermione was going to need a lot of strength to stay alive, so Harry was going to give that to her.

"It's more than just understanding and using a language. Siota Patneicna is more of a," Landon paused, looking for the right words. "…a 'race' of witches and wizards with _special_ powers."

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the dying plant before him. He was in Landon's classroom after dinner again, and this time Ron was also there accompanying him. "_Aki Setireno_." Harry's forearm glowed green and then suddenly wisps of light from Harry's chest shot into the air and then quickly absorbed into the plant. It happily straightened with its new given strength.

Over and over again, Harry practiced. He whispered the words to himself and tried it on the plant. Landon had said, "The more accustomed you are with the phrase, you won't need to keep repeating it. It will be in your mind. It's just like wandless magic except this is easier. You just need to know what you want to accomplish and then you can do it." Landon explained. "The reverse spell would be _Ani Setireno_. The two phrases are very similar."

Mentally, Harry patted himself on the back, satisfied with the amount of energy he had just given the plant. His head hurt a bit after transferring the little energy, but Harry knew that with more practice the slight pain would disappear.

Over the next few nights, as Harry practiced, Landon had gone into detail about using Siota Patneicna. "Whenever a mage does any magic they always do their best with a straight mind, but unless their body was not in the right place, for example, if a mage was completely drunk, he or she can pose possible treats to anyone in their path including their selves. If you're slightly drunk at least try to clear your mind before performing any magic. Performing magic while drunk is a sure way to get yourself killed especially if you don't know what you're doing."

He also explained how mages would normally duel with each other. "It's not uncommon when a mage encounters another mage and is threatened by the latter. They don't duel like how wizards and witches would normally duel with wands. First, Mages would turn their arm so that the area just above the palm where the mark is, is facing their partner, it's just some sort of tradition. Mages always show each other their marks before that battle. After that, the rest turns out the same way a shoot out in the Wild West would fold out." Harry took a moment to explain the _Wild West_ to Ron. "It starts whenever some shows any sign of magic. Then they just start throwing curses and stuff at each other until one surrenders or dies."

One night, a thought came to mind, Ron caught the paper ball he was tossing in mid-air. "If Jessie always knew she could pretty much do anything since she's a mage, how come she never suggested the transferring thing?"

Landon sighed. Yes Jessie was hiding who she really was and it did happen to put Hermione in a really hard situation for everyone, but he knew why. "Mage's have the choice whether or not they want to continue being a mage. All you have to do is repeat a spell and it will erase your mind of the language, however it won't leave your soul. Being a mage is part of you. It's in your blood, and you probably don't want to actually do that, unless you really are unhappy with being a mage. I'm guessing that's what Jessie did… except I think she forgot to complete the spell, because the night before, when you guys came in, everything came back to her. Something I said must have made everything come back. Jessie must have done the spell before moving here. That's probably why she looked really uneasy."

Ron nodded and threw the paper ball back into the air.

"Don't worry yourself too much. But trust me if Jessie never said the spell, she definitely would have save Hermione faster than a heart-beat." Landon assured the ginger-haired boy.

* * *

It had been a few days since Jessie had admitted to being a mage. She sat at the Gryffindor Table with Blaise. It was Saturday morning and the fifth, sixth and seventh year students were preparing for another day at Hogsmeade. Blaise looked around the hall watching as students began to head down to the wizarding village.

"You make me feel so depressed whenever I see you." Blaise commented turning back to look at his friend. "What's wrong?"

Jessie shrugged. She didn't want to talk. To anyone.

"Come with me!" Blaise pleaded. "I'm going to the Three Broomsticks. And then after... you could leave if you want to."

"Landon's probably going to be there." Jessie moaned. There was another Hogsmeade trip scheduled for that day and didn't want to risk running into anybody, including her brother especially after the night before. "I don't want him badgering me with questions."

"Why would he do that?" Blaise asked, but when Jessie diverted her eyes he took the clue, she didn't want to say why. "Tell you what. If he comes up to you and starts bothering you I'll make sure he's the laughing stock at school, okay?"

Jessie smiled. "Thanks…"Jessie did want to go, but at the same time she wanted to be alone and just avoid everyone in total. Ever since that night a few days ago, Jessie had been feeling out of place. Ever since all memory of being a mage rushed back to her, her life depressed her, but the memory of everything made her feel ashamed. If she never preformed the spell before the start of school, Hermione would at least have a decent chance of surviving. Now Harry was going to risk his life to save her. Jessie thought for a moment. _I have to help Harry. _

Blaise smiled back at her. He really wanted her to feel happy. Blaise was her friend, and he certainly wasn't going anywhere soon. "Okay, I'll come. But you know you should really be asking Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with you. She likes you and I'm almost positive that you fancy her too!"

Blaise shrugged. "Even if I did like Ginny, not that I'm admitting it, I want to hang out with my best mate."

"Oh, so I'm you're best mate now, eh Zabini? What happened to _dear ol' Malfoy_?" Jessie bantered.

Blaise let out a chuckle. "Oh, you amuse me, Smith. You didn't hear? You can have more than one best mate!" He stood up from his place on the bench besides Jessie and held out a hand. "Come with me!"

Jessie grinned and accepted the hand.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

All there was were books. Piles and piles on the floor, besides rows and rows on the wall. Ron walked aimlessly down one aisle hoping to find something that may catch his eye, but nothing seemed interesting, unless he found "_Organization: In The Wizarding World_**"** interesting. That would have been the kind of book Hermione would love. "Where was the action, the suspense, the adrenaline rush?" Ron muttered as he put the book back in its place. "Where was the Quidditch section?"

Ron randomly picked up another book and stared at the cover.

"Umm… Excuse me. Are you going to buy that book? It's the only one left and I was hoping to buy that for my sister. She likes Hippogriffs."

Ron turned to face the person speaking to him. Once he saw who he was looking at, he immediately blushed. _Wow, she's pretty._ Ron thought. The girl in front of him looked to be a year younger than he was. _Since I'm in sixth year, she would be in fifth. That would make sense since that's one year younger…_ Ron shook his head making his mind stop rambling on.

"Oh, umm, sure…" He quickly looked back down at the book in his hands. There was a picture of a hippogriff flying in a night sky. It was titled, '_Flying with Hippogriffs._' "Yes, well this would be a good book then if you like hippogriffs." Ron smiled and looked back up at the girl. He could feel his ears turning slightly pink. He hoped the girl didn't notice. He gave her the book, but then his blush deepened when their fingers accidentally touched.

Ron thought this girl looked very pretty. She had straight, dark brown hair that grew just passed her shoulders. … … … But best of all, Ron loved her eyes. They were a certain brown, which Ron thought looked like honey. Ron muttered something before holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."

The girl smiled and accepted Ron's hand. "Hi, Sana Watson. Thanks for the book." She gave one more smile, took her hand back from Ron and then walked up to the teller at the front of the shop.

Ron sighed as he slowly fell to the floor. "You're welcome." He smiled dreamily.

"There you are!" Harry called out as he walked over from the back of the store and crouched down besides Ron. "Did you find anything you liked?"

Ron sighed again. " S_ana__ Watson._"

"Huh?"

"She's got honey-brown eyes. I could just stare in them all day…" Ron sighed.

Harry grinned and patted his friend on the back. "Awww, it looks like little Ronald's found a friend." Harry cooed. "So did you ask her out?"

"Huh?"

"… On a date?" Ron frowned. "You didn't ask her out?" Harry exclaimed. "Then what are you still doing here?" Harry stood up and pulled his best friend to his feet and led him to the front door of the store. "Go, find her!" Harry pushed Ron out the door.

Ron tripped on his way out, but then he regained control and raced down the street. "Thanks mate!" Ron called back. He looked in every direction he thought a fifth year girl would have gone. His last stop was the local inn. Ron rushed into the Three Broomsticks. The inn was packed with its usual crowd of students. There were even a few of the staff members sitting up at the counter, including Hermione's parents. A few goblins also seemed to be in town. A group of them had taken over two of the tables by the window and they were talking quickly in a thick French accent. Ron noticed Jessie laughing with Blaise. He smiled, it was good to see Jessie happy, she had been so depressed for the passed couple of days. But sadly, Sana was nowhere to be found.

He sighed and slowly walked out of the pub. Ron headed back towards the bookstore, but then shortly after realized that Harry would have left by now. He decided to just head back to the Three Broomsticks, but once he turned around he ran straight into someone, making them drop everything they were holding, spilling the contents from their bags onto the floor.

"O, I'm so sorry!" Ron apologized quickly bending over to pick up everything on the ground. "I'm really sorry, I should have been looking." Ron picked up a book and recognized the front cover. _Hippogriff._ Ron glanced up and found Sana smiling back. He slowly handed her the book.

Her smile widened. "Thanks," she said as she accepted the book from Ron.

"Oh… You're welcome." Ron's face flushed red in a matter of seconds. He hastily bent his head down avoiding eye contact and resumed picking up the rest of the books. Ron reached for another book just as Sana had reached for the same one. Instead he caught her hand, instead of the book. Ron stared at their hands and then he quickly pulled away, and if it were possible, his face reddened even more.

Sana giggled and picked up the remaining books.

Ron stood up and stared awkwardly around the street. Sana watched with amusement as Ron's face changed different shades of red. She picked up her bags.

"Ummm, can I ask you something?" Ron asked timidly.

"Sure." Sana shrugged.

"Doyouwannagoforacoffeeorsomething?" Ron dug his foot into the ground.

Sana laughed, "Yeah sure, that sounds good."

"Really?" Ron's eye's widened.

"Of course!" Sana smiled.

Now grinning like a mad fool, Ron took the book bags from Sana. She placed her hand on Ron's arm and together they left.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

Ron had run into the inn. Jessie had wanted to talk to him but he had run back out onto the street. She got up and followed him but then paused at the door when she noticed that Ron had just bumped into a girl. Jessie continued to watch Ron's awkward run-in, until he started to head in the opposite direction with the girl, carrying her belongings.

Jessie shrugged and then turned around, heading back to Blaise's table at the back of the inn.

"Jessie! How are you?"

Jessie turned around to see who was calling. Hermione's parents were sitting at the counter and were waving to her. They each had a butterbeer in front of them and seemed to be relaxing them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, hi. I've been better but the day's not over yet. How are you two? Enjoying the butterbeer?"

"Yes we are. In fact I've taken quite a fancy to this drink. I should ask Rosemerta for the recipe." Mrs. Granger nodded in approval as she took another sip from her goblet.

"So…" Jessie awkwardly started. "How are you?"

Mrs. Granger didn't move. She continued staring at her goblet. Her husband acknowledged this, "We thought it would be a good idea getting some fresh air. We did visit Hermione before we left, but it's kind of hard to tell how she's doing. She looked so pale… just lying there…" Mrs. Granger winced at the imagery her husband just made, so Mr. Granger knew it was safe to change the subject. "Hogsmeade is a beautiful village… Everything that Hermione said it would be."

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

It was still early in the afternoon when Jessie came back to the Gryffindor Common room. She had left Blaise just as he was about to start ordering for lunch. When she entered the common room, Jessie wasn't completely surprised to see Harry sitting on the same usual sofa in front of the blazing fire. She walked up to him and asked quietly if she could sit down.

Harry shrugged and moved his books off the couch making room for Jessie.

Jessie took a seat in the empty spot and stared into the fire, unsure of what to say. "I want to help with the transferring thing." She suddenly blurted out.

"I figured you'd say that." Harry looked up and said simply. He returned his gaze back to the book he was looking at.

"Excuse me?"

"Landon must have told you it was dangerous and that I need your help, right?"

"No… I haven't talked to Landon since... that night." Jessie clarified. "I want to help because I feel guilty about what's happened. I could have done something if I wasn't acting so selfish."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't know Hermione was going to get hurt because of me. You didn't even know us then."

"I know but if only, I could have helped you realize you were a mage and then Hermione wouldn't still be in this situation. Please, I've given this a lot of thought and I really want to help!"

* * *

"He's wasting his time pining over that goodie-toe-shoe."

"I know what you mean. I've always wondered what he saw in her."

Jessie leaned against the pillars in the Entrance hall, hidden from view as she listened to two Hufflepuffs talk.

"Granger's a smart girl, but she's not very pretty."

"Well, remember? Yule Ball, two years ago when she was with Krum? She was looking very fine that night!"

The latter chuckled. "Too bad she didn't look like that all the time, then I'd understand why Potter loved her so much."

The voices died down as they walked away. Jessie stepped out of her hiding spot, disappointed in the two boys talking before. However, just before she was about to leave, she noticed a second figure standing behind a second pillar a few paces in front of her. Jessie had enough time to hide behind the pillar again just as the other walked out from his hiding spot.

Harry walked by Jessie's pillar and headed towards the Grand Staircase. Jessie felt a tingly feeling seep through her mind. She just felt a bit of the emotions going through his mind, and from the looks of things, Jessie thought he felt ready to blow off a lot of steam and she was somewhat sure, where he was going to go.

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

"Harry, don't!" Ron yelled

Jessie chased Harry down the corridor and grabbed his hand before he burst into the Hospital Wing. "Harry think about this for a moment. You're not ready to do this!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Harry pulled his arm out of Jessie's grip but then leaned dangerously towards the wall. Ron sprang forward to try and catch him, but Harry fell to the ground before Ron could do anything. Ron offered a hand to help him back up, but Harry pushed it away. "Leave me alone!"

"No you can't!" Jessie argued. "You're not ready yet, and you know it! If you make a mistake, it could cost Hermione's or your life!"

"I have to try!" Harry cried. "I need to try!" He ran to the door.

"Harry, you're endangering you life and everyone else around you. And once you step through that door, it includes Hermione! At least let me do it. I know this spell. Let me do it!"

Harry froze. His hand remained on the doorknob. "Hermione needs _me_!" And with that Harry pulled open the door and rushed in. The door quickly shut with a loud click.

"He's locked the door!" Ron cried out and ran passed Jessie towards the heavy doors. "Harry! Open the door!" he pounded on the door. "What happened today? He was fine when I saw him this morning."

"I ran into a couple Hufflepuff's and they were talking trash about Hermione. Harry heard everything then ran away." Jessie frowned. _Harry's going to hurt himself. _

"Oh, this is not good! This is not good at all. Who ever goes into that room could get seriously hurt if their not careful!"

"I know…" Jessie whispered. She took a deep breath and raised her hands. The mark on her left arm glowed blue. "Ron… go and find Landon. I'll try and stop Harry."

Ron hesitated but then decided it probably was a good idea. Ron watched the determination on Jessie's face, "Good luck!" He nodded then ran in the opposite direction.

Once Ron disappeared around the corner, the large wooden doors stared to open slowly. A heavy wind blew out from the gap of the doors. Jessie slowly entered the room.

- -- - -- - -- - --

Ron raced along the empty corridors searching for anyone. There was no one in sight. Ron ran down a flight of steps and headed straight for Landon's office.

- -- - -- - -- - --

Blaise stared hard at Landon. He wanted to find out what was making his friend so depressed. Blaise didn't intend on leaving the room until Landon gave him the answer he has looking for.

"Look, I can't actually tell you the truth about what is making Jessie so disappointed. You have to wait until Jessie is willing to tell you why she feels the way she does. There is no way you'll be getting it out of her… and" Landon added, "you won't be getting it out of me!"

Blaise frowned and folded his arms. "One of my best mates is depressed because of something, and for now I'm going to assume it's because of you since she didn't want to talk to y–"

The door burst open and Ron came running into the room. "They're in trouble. Harry went to save Hermione, but we all know he's can't transfer any energy without weakening his body. Jessie and I tried to stop him but he won't listen!"

Landon quickly stood up and walked over to Ron. "Where are they?"

Ron led the way taking Landon out of his office.

Blaise took a deep breath and followed himself.

- -- - -- - -- - --

What she needed was a distraction. Harry had already approached Hermione's bed and was preparing to transfer his energy to Hermione. Jessie knew Harry couldn't control the amount of energy he could give to one person or thing. Harry admitted that to her. If Harry gave to much energy to Hermione, Hermione would either automatically wake up and find a dying Harry, or die from the large amount of energy rushing through her body.

Either way was not something Jessie wanted to see happen.

"Can you bring the dead, back to life? Huh, Harry? Can you? I don't think so, and neither can I. So if you continue this and kill yourself, no one can save you! Then no one can save Hermione!" Jessie screamed hoping to get his attention. "Is that what you want?"

"Shut Up!"

Jessie winced, _that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. _

A large red bubble of light erupted from Harry's hands. The blue wisps of energy escaping from his body sucked back into him. The red light took over and grew larger until it engulfed his entire body. An invisible wind suddenly started to blow in the enclosed Hospital Wing. Jessie's heart beat faster and faster. _Where's Ron? _

- -- - -- - -- - --

Ginny giggled.

She and Sana Watson had just left the library after deciding that they want to talk out loud without having the angry stares of the librarian poking at them in the backs of their heads.

"I can't believe you actually find my brother attractive!" Ginny laughed.

"Well of course _you_ can't. He's you brother. You're related. But trust me if you two weren't related, you would know." Sana sighed. "He's perfect. Even his embarrassing moments are perfect. He's so cute! Did I tell you he bought me this thing after we went to have coffee at a little candy shop at the edge of town? I just said it looked really cool or something and he bought it for me!" Sana sighed again. "Ron's amazing."

Ginny shuddered at the thought of her actually thinking her brother was cute.

The two girls turned into the adjacent corridor but were stopped once Ginny and Sana were knocked to the ground by Ron.

"_Ron!_" The two girls called out; one glad to see the teenager, the other unsettled from the fall.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Ron quickly apologized as he pulled Sana to her feet.

Blaise helped Ginny to hers. The two boys connected eyes with the two girls. "Sorry, about Ron. He's going crazy over here and he's not explaining anything." Blaise apologized to Ginny. _Jessie was right,_ Blaise thought for a moment. He did like Ginny. _Malfoy would have a riot if he found out… but it's not like I care about what he thinks on this matter. _

Ron grinned as he and Sana continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"_Boys_, there's no time for pleasantries." Landon growled. "We need to get to the Hospital Wing before something goes terribly wrong."

"What's going on?" Ginny ask Ron, turning her attention to her brother.

Ron shook his head. "No time to explain. Come!"

The four students stopped their chit-chat and followed Landon down the hall.

- -- - -- - -- - --

Madam Pomfrey was hit back into the wall behind her as she walked out of her office to see what the commotion was. Harry just waved his hand absently and sent a force at the medi-witch. Pomfrey and Hermione were going to get hurt. Jessie waved her hand and Hermione's bed began to slowly move away. It wasn't going as fast Jessie would have wanted but she was satisfied with its movement. Jessie continued pushing the bed until it was flat against the wall. Luckily he didn't notice as Hermione's Bed rolled away from him.

With her other hand, Jessie tried to steadily move Madam Pomfrey into her office. The wind in the room began to pick up. It grew stronger as Harry glowed brighter. Jessie placed a shield around Hermione's bed and Pomfrey's office, and then faced Harry as he slowly showed his mark on his forearm.

Jessie knew in her heart that whatever was to happen in the next few minutes, if Landon didn't show up in time, might be something very, _very_ bad.. _Oh God! Please don't let this kill us! _

- -- - -- - -- - --

Landon pounded on the door with more force than Ron had previously. Blaise took a turn at the door when Landon stood back and examined it. "She put extra barriers on the door so that anyone could walk through that door and possibly into their doom."

Ron nodded. "Blaise stand back!"

"Huh?" Blaise turned and stared at Landon. He had rolled up his sleeve and a mark on his left forearm was visibly glowing from where Blaise could see. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way!" Ron ordered and was satisfied to see Blaise obey.

"Ron, what's happening?" Sana asked quietly, clutching his arm..

"Just stay by my side. Okay?"

Sana nodded just as Blaise joined Ginny.

- -- - -- - -- - --

The light engulfed the entire room. The force shook the room until all the remaining empty frames that were still hanging on the wall feel tot the floor. A few curtains tore from their hangings in the ceiling and fell dangerously to the floor. The wooden door to Pomfrey's office burst open and shattered against the impact. The force was so heavy it broke the shield Jessie had placed around Hermione protecting her but Hermione proved to be unscratched from the energy. The wind subsided and everything calmed down. Two bodies lay motionless on the floor.

- -- - -- - -- - --

The force from inside the Infirmary reached the entrance door and flew open sending the force at Landon, Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Sana. The five people fell to the floor unconscious as the door hit the walls and swung back and shut itself.

- -- - -- - -- - --

Madam Pomfrey stirred on the floor. Her heart was thumping fairly fast and she had trouble standing up. Once she did manage to upright herself she saw the destruction around the room through the open doorway but there was no door; just a hole in the wall where a door should have been. Pomfrey looked at her feet and found remains of her door scattered everywhere. The medi-witch gasped when she took a step out of her office. Her Hospital Wing was in total dismay. Dust was continuing to fall to the floor. Pomfrey slowly made her way across her ill-fated Infirmary taking a hold of anything supporting her across the wreckage. She shook her head in dismay as she glanced from every cloth strewn across the floor, to the broken glass from the many windows lining the wall. Bed screens were pushed to the edges of the walls. Beds were scattered around the room, some were lying on their sides, when others were upturned.

The medi-witch's heart skipped a beat once she realized something. _Hermione_. She searched the room frantically searching for Hermione's bed which also could have been upturned by the wind. Finally, she spotted a single bed sitting by the wall at the far end of the Infirmary were there was less damage. Madam Pomfrey kept her eyes on the single bed as she jumped over the obstacles in her way.

Pomfrey pulled the bed away from the cold wall and examined the girl lying unconsciously on the bed which looked to be in perfect condition. She was satisfied to find out that not one scratch was laid on her; _it was as if she was shielded from the impact from whatever caused the blast._ She thought, _what could have caused this?_ Then she remembered seeing two students before she had completely passed out in her office. Pomfrey's heart began to beat fast again after it had just calmed down a bit.

Harry's body was lying under a pile of rubble. A few feet away, she found Jessie lying in the same fashion. Fortunately, Pomfrey found that the two students were still alive. They were scratched, bruised with possible a few broken bones, but fortunately alive.

Pomfrey summoned 2 stretchers and placed Harry in one and Jessie into the other. She brought the two over to where a large hearth sat at the end of the room. There, Pomfrey up righted two beds and placed Harry and Jessie in them. She then summoned Hermione's bed over and positioned it besides the other two beds. Pomfrey created a large fire in the hearth and proceeded to examine, and then make amends to where either of the three student's bodies could be healed.

The doors to the Hospital Wing were slowly pulled open. Pomfrey glanced up as Landon walked into the damaged room followed by Ron, Blaise, Ginny and a girl she recognized as Sana Watson. They all were tending to their hurt bodies, trying to rub away the pain.

Landon carefully approached the medi-witch, and Pomfrey noticed the boy's face pale as he stared at the bed with his sister in it. He voiced the same question that had been running through Pomfrey's mind. "what happened?"

The medi-witch shook her head and then returned her attention back to the three students in bed. "I don't know but whatever happened made them very weak. Their bruises and broken bones can be healed, but they'll need to rest a bit before they'll be up and running like they used to. Miraculously, even Hermione survived, although I don't know how."

Landon nodded. He had a slight idea how.

A few moments later, Pomfrey looked up from Harry's bed. "Well, don't just stand there! Either you start cleaning this place up or leave!"

--- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- ---

It had taken a few hours, but by the end of it the four students knew they did their job well. Near Harry, Hermione and Jessie's beds, Ron sat in an chair with Sana sleeping quietly in his arms, as did Ginny in Blaise's arms. While they were cleaning up the Infirmary, Dumbledore came in with a worried expression written clearly across his face. He had been informed by a few of the paintings who were previously sleeping in the Infirmary before Harry entered it. Landon had gone with the headmaster into Madam Pomfrey's office. Once Landon came back out, Ron was somewhat certain that Landon had told Dumbledore most of the truth of what had happened if not all of it.

Landon sat silently by Jessie's bed and stared at her silent face. Dumbledore had finally left and the medi-witch had retired to her office. Landon looked around and from the looks of everything the four students were sound asleep. He leaned closer to Jessie's bed and held out his hand over her chest. He shut his eyes. A blue light came from his hand and hovered over Jessie's body before finally disappearing into her. Landon opened her eyes and heard as Jessie took fuller, deeper breaths. He turned to Harry's bed and did the same.

He turned to look at Hermione in her bed. _I have enough energy._ He thought. _But just incase…_ Landon stood up from his chair and walked over to a purple plant sitting near Hermione's bed and took some energy from it. The plant visibly shrank smaller and looked dryer than it did just a few seconds before. Landon turned back to face Hermione. He held both hands up this time, feeling weaker than the first two transfers he made with Harry and Jessie. The blue wisp of light appeared and gently glided over to Hermione and quickly absorbed into her body.

Landon noticed Hermione take deeper breaths, not as deep as Jessie's or as full as Harry's but she was taking in more air, a sure sign that energy certainly is helping.

After a few moments of standing upright, Landon started to feel the after effects of giving out too much energy. He swayed dangerously on the spot. He was too dizzy to walk over to his chair so he summoned it to him. Landon clasped into the chair and shut his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Please Review!

_Pronunciations:_

Aki Setireno - Ah-key Seh-T-wren-oh

Ani Setireno – Ah-knee Seh-T-wren-oh

**Sana**: Hey Sana! Happy now? You're in the story plus I'm 'replying' for review! I'm glad you liked the story! But what did you think about this chapter? Huh? Huh? lol

**Sesshoumaru's wife**: Ah, I knew I was going to confuse some one, lol. Hopefully you read the stuff before the chapter. It would have summarized things for you and to anyone else who didn't understand.

**satinzevi89**: I'm glad you thought it was a good job. And I'm glad you've been waiting for the chapter. Nice to know that someone was waiting for this update!

**nightlancer6000**: Glad to know you like the story.

**screwtheperfectlife**: I'm happy I updated too. The last chapter had been driving me crazy. I glad you like the story. Luckily, I didn't crash and fall snowboarding. I did quite the contrary really and I'm happy to say it!


End file.
